Regresiones
by kariku-de-cullen
Summary: ¿que sucederia si te dieran la oportunidad de cambiar un error cometido en tu pasado? y si ese error cobró la vida de tu mejor amiga, si te costo el amor, o pero aun si te costo tu propia personalidad, Bella tendra esa oportunidad, nuevo genero futurista
1. Chapter 1

_**Regresiones**_

El saber del futuro siempre ha sido un tema de discusión universal

Algunos a favor… unos cuantos más en contra

Si fuera posible saber tu futuro,

¿Estás seguro que quieres saber todo?

A veces es mejor quedarse con la duda.

………………..…………. 5 de octubre del 2019…………………………………

Ruby POV

-ya basta, me he cansado de esto, yo no te conocí así Ruby –

-tal vez no me conociste así, pero si dices quererme tanto Edward, tienes que aprender a quererme como lo que soy, la gran escritora que es protagonista de todos sus éxitos –

-¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?, ¿Qué sucedió con aquella adolecente que le temía a su propia sombra?, mi hermana y yo te cambiamos y ahora me arrepiento de ello, preferiría mil veces que siguieras sufriendo a que seas lo que hoy eres –

-hoy no estoy de humor para pelear Edward, me encuentro aturdida y tú solo lo empeoras –

-lo siento Ruby pero esto es algo que ya no soporto, tener que llamarte así, aguantar tus desplantes, al principio entendí el concepto de tener una nueva vida pero jamás pensé que eso significara una nueva persona, quiero a la persona de la quien yo me enamore -

-la estás viendo Edward, de mi te enamoraste, tú me incitaste a cambiar, soy tu creación, tuya y de tu hermana –

-yo no quiero a Ruby, ella es un error que tú cometiste, una cosa es que Alice y yo te alentáramos a superar tus miedos pero jamás te pedimos que dejaras tu personalidad –

-ahora vienes a decirme eso, por dios Edward no seas patético, si lo que intentas es limpiar tu conciencia así no lo lograras –

-¡si de limpiar conciencias hablamos, tu eres la que más lo necesita ISABELLA! –

-jamás me vuelvas a llamar así, Isabella se murió el día en que sus padres le restaron importancia, no eso es mentira, ese día solo murió su corazón, el día en que Isabella desapareció por completo fue hace dos años, el día en que Alice murió por la culpa de Isabella-

-mi hermana no murió por tu culpa, ese es tu problema, no sabes cómo actuar y para deslindarte de tus errores prefieres ser otra persona, pues ya me canse, si quieres seguir este juego, juégalo tú sola–

-¿tú me estas dejando?, a mí nadie me deja –

-yo lo estoy haciendo, Isabella era mi vida, la única razón por la que seguí a tu lado, mi hermana murió al defenderla y lo único que quería lograr era que su mejor amiga tuviera esa vida perfecta y feliz que jamás tuvo en su niñez, que lastima que su muerte fuera en vano –

Veía como Edward tomaba dos maletas del closet, me quede perpleja al deducir que esas maletas tenían tiempo de estar echas, por lo menos un día, así que él lo estaba planeando, me dejaría y él lo sabía desde hace tiempo.

-¿desde hace cuanto planeabas irte? –

-desde que me di cuenta que jamás me regresarías a Isabella, yo no puedo vivir con alguien que no amo –

Sentí ese insistente hueco en mi estomago, algo a lo que estaba totalmente acostumbrada, las personas que me rodeaban simplemente no podían ser felices y todo porque yo no sé los permitía. Un sentimiento extraño llegó a mí, la sensación de llorar se abrió paso por lo mas hondo de mi ser. Un leve y quedo susurro escapo de mis labios.

-no lo hagas, tú no por favor –

Sabía que no me estaba escuchando, prácticamente lo había dicho en un volumen solo audible para mí. Edward tomó las llaves de su auto y volteo hacia mí, apoyó sus maletas a un costado de la puerta ya abierta, tomó mis manos, yo solo agache la mirada, no permitiría que Ruby se partiera, esa no es su personalidad.

-no sigas haciéndote daño, hazlo por ti, date cuenta que tu personalidad te está dejando sola, Isabella no lo hagas más –

Escuchar todo el cariño utilizado al pronunciar ese maldito nombre hizo que mi sangre hirviera de rabia. Levanté el rostro y lo fulmine con mi ya cristalina mirada, la tristeza había pasado a segundo plano, el vértigo viajaba por mi sangre y la traición igual.

-¡Isabella, Isabella!, ¿es todo lo que sabes decir? – empujé sus manos bruscamente y con mis palmas lo empuje hacia atrás, no lo moví ni un poco pero dejaba claro mi enfado – yo no soy Isabella, si tanto la necesitas búscala en otro lugar, ¡vete! –

Edward solo caminó hacia la puerta, yo gritaba "_**vete**_" cada que podía pero por dentro solo repetía_**por favor regresa, te necesito Edward, te amo**__. _Mi corazón me oprimió el pecho al ver como la puerta se cerraba dejando a Edward fuera de mi vida, como lo había hecho con todos, esta vez dolía demasiado. Corrí hacia la puerta y coloqué mi mano en la perilla, sentía esa guerra interna entre abrirla o dejarla como estaba, el orgullo ganó, golpeé innumerables veces la puerta mientras los sollozos se hacían presentes. Me derrumbé completamente, abrasé mis merinas mientras golpeaba levemente mi cabeza contra la mullida madera, las lagrimas no cesaba ni un momento. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin llorar que ya no recordaba lo mucho que dolía.

-vuelve, por favor, te necesito, vuelve –

No dejaba de repetir lo mismo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en la misma posición, el departamento se encontraba en penumbras y la luna solo me permitía ver los destellos líquidos que resbalaban por mis enrojecidas manos, en cada uno de esos destellos se veía reflejado el daño que yo le provocaba a las personas, el daño que me provocaron a mí, pero sobre todo el daño que yo le provoque al primer y único amor de mi vida.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para levantarme así que deje a la contestadora responder…_**hola estás hablando al departamento de Edward y Ruby, por el momento no podemos atenderte, deja tu mensaje y numero, nosotros nos comunicaremos contigo…**_escuchar su voz en la grabación era lo único que faltaba para tirarme en el suelo en posición fetal y mirar directamente hacia la contestadora, odiándola por el simple hecho de hacer más miserable mi innecesaria vida, no tenia energías ni siquiera para seguir llorando, cerré mis ojos fuertemente y trate de recordar porque hacia esto.

-Ruby, soy Rose, Emmett me acaba de decir que Edward se fue del departamento, ambos estamos preocupados y necesitamos saber como estas, se que estas ahí por favor contesta –

Una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa enmarco mi rostro al imaginarme que alguien se preocupaba por mí, seguía con mis ojos cerrados mofándome de mi estupidez. La voz de Rose se escuchaba frenética y pastosa, yo no sabía si confiar en esos indicios de preocupación ya que Rose es actriz. Su voz siguió inundando la sala pidiendo que contestara pero no lo haría, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, simplemente no tenía fuerzas, muy difícilmente seguía respirando.

-ahg, escucha voy para allá, no quiero verte mal Ruby –

Rose vivía a treinta minutos de aquí, tenía suficiente tiempo para levantarme y limpiar mi rostro pero algo me lo impedía, seguía tirada como un trapo sucio y viejo, maltratado por el tiempo, siempre supe que en algún momento de esta gran farsa mis heridas internas regresarían a cobrarme, hoy era ese vendito día. Busque la fuerza necesaria para apoyarme del marco de la puerta y levantarme, a mi costado derecho había un amplio espejo, la penumbra no me permitía ver mi reflejo, tantee la pared en busca del interruptor, al encontrarlo pude ver mi reflejo hecho un desastre, mi cabello enredado desde su nacimiento hasta las puntas, mi cara roja y arañada de tanto frotarme esas traicioneras lagrimas, mis ojos hinchados casi cerrados por tanto sufrimiento y lo que más me dolía es que Ruby no sufría, aunque ella fue la causante de los daños, simplemente no sufría.

-¿Qué es lo que te has hecho Isabella? –Pasee mis dedos por el contorno de mi cara, estudiando los daños y cambios que había sufrido- ¿Por qué permitiste que esto llegara a mayores? –una lagrima rodó por mi ya lastimado rostro, deje que se abriera camino sintiendo mi corazón partirse de pena al verme en un estado que hace años no vivía.

-¡eres un monstruo, eso es lo que eres! –

Comencé a llorar de rabia, tanto era mi rencor que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Rose entró en el departamento, me apretó en sus brazos mientras yo no dejaba de temblar y sollozar, algo que Ruby jamás se dignaría a hacer. Rose me encaminó hacia uno de los sillones de la sala y ambas tomamos asiento.

-no sabes cómo lo siento, es algo duro que Edward se haya ido y no pensé que fuera a causarte tanto daño –Rose era lo más cercano que tenia a una mejor amiga, me encontraba tan vulnerable que me lancé en sus brazos mientras ella acariciaba mis cabellos –cálmate Bella, deja de llorar y pelea –

-Rose, tu y yo sabemos que he perdido, desde el momento en que Alice falleció perdí, desde entonces Edward y yo no éramos los mismos –

-¿recuerdas a mi hermano Jasper?-

-como olvidarlo, yo soy la causante de su sufrimiento, su prometida murió por mi culpa, cada noche cierro los ojos y lo veo tirado en el suelo protegiendo el cuerpo ya sin vida de su amada –

-eso no fue tu culpa, las dos estaban en el lugar y momento incorrecto, las asaltaron, ella solo defendió la reliquia más querida para ti, al momento en que esos malditos te arrebataron el medallón de tu abuela, Alice trató de recuperarlo, tu no la obligaste, su muerte fue trágica y ella te pidió algo que no has cumplido –

Mientras Rose describía esa fatídica noche cuando Alice y yo regresábamos de nuestras clases de danza, la escena regresó a mi mente, dos tipos nos amagaron con cuchillos, nos quitaron todo, Alice se mostraba tranquila y obedecía completamente a los fulanos, en momentos de tención tomaba en mis manos ese viejo medallón que perteneció a mi abuela, el único ser que en verdad me quiso; los sujetos prestaron atención al objeto que se encontraba entre mis manos, uno de ellos me tironeó el brazo hasta arrebatarme la reliquia y tirar de ella, Alice instintivamente corrió hacia él y le arrebató mi collar, el segundo hombre atacó a mi amiga varias veces en la espalda, yo solo observe como Alice caía al suelo. Las dos personas huyeron, yo me arrodillé al lado de mi amiga, en sus delicadas manos se encontraba mi gran tesoro el cual tendió hacia mí, todavía recuerdo esas palabras…

-pequeña Bella, hay personas que te amamos, tú mereces ser feliz, mi hermano te ama, prométeme que serás feliz –

Repetí exactamente lo que Alice dijo antes de desvanecerse y que su último suspiro abandonara su ser, era como si un eco retumbara en mi cabeza, le había fallado a mi mejor amiga.

-le he fallado –

-no lo has hecho, escúchame Bella, Jasper jamás se rindió y mira lo que ha logrado –

-no creo que lograra ser feliz –

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que tienes otra oportunidad de enmendar este gran error?, y no solo eso, puedes romper las barreras entre el pasado, presente y futuro –

-no te estoy entendiendo –

-tú y yo resolveremos esto desde la raíz, diez años atrás, cuando solo eras esa niña extraña y sin motivos de felicidad –

-¿Cómo haremos algo así?, es ilógico –

-ahí es donde Jasper entra, ¿has escuchado hablar sobre los avances tecnológicos y las _**maquinas de tiempo**_?

………………………… 5 de octubre del 2009…………………………

Bella POV

…_sueño…._

_Esa sonrisa, ese cabello, es hermoso pero ¿Quién es?, ¿Por qué se ha adueñado de mis sueños?, todo es nuevo, me asusta pero a la vez me intriga, si es humano necesito conocerlo y saber el por qué de su importancia._

…_sueño…._

Me encontraba encerrada en mi cuarto preparando la ultima maleta para mi viaje sin regreso hacia la academia _**Element**_**, **una escuela prestigiosa y cara de donde provenían los mejores escritores del contiene americano, cualquier persona en mi situación se mostraría feliz, irradiaría felicidad por doquier, lamentablemente, ese no era mi caso.

-Señorita, su padre quiere saber si ya esta lista –

- dile que me dé un minuto Nora, ya casi termino de empacar –

Mis padres, un matrimonio arreglado entre dos familias adineradas, jamás hubo amor entre ellos, solo la ambición del buen prestigio y categoría, solo esperaron a que yo tuviera la mayoría de edad para comenzar con los tramites de divorcio y poder hacer lo que quisieran. Frente a los ojos de la sociedad esto era un escándalo, prácticamente éramos la familia más unida, que lastima que jamás supieron lo que pasaba detrás de esa fachada de familia bien. No tuve una niñez sencilla, estaba segura que la servidumbre me conocía mejor que mis propios padres, después de llegar de clases encontraba a mis padres discutiendo, si no era por cuentas, era por el manejo de las empresas, incluso llegue a tener celos de su poder ya que ninguna pelea había sido por mí, yo simplemente era otra clausula mas en el contrato, la descendiente de la dinastía Swan.

Habían encontrado el pretexto prefecto para deshacerse de mi, argumentando que no querían hacerme daño con una separación escandalosa, decidieron enviarme a Nueva York a estudiar, era una sutil forma de decir, "cuando te necesitemos, te llamamos", suena cruel como redacto mi vida, simplemente ya me acostumbre al tipo de "cariño" que demuestran mis padres.

Bajé las escaleras mientras mis mucamas traían las maletas, yo solo cargaba un bolso con lo necesario para el viaje en avión, al llegar a la sala observé una de las tantas peleas de mis progenitores, los cuales al verme fingieron su ya tan actuada sonrisa.

-¿estas lista cariño?, tu madre y yo te acompañaremos al aeropuerto –

-es lo mínimo que podrían hacer –

-Isabella no comiences con tus desplantes, hoy es el ultimo día juntos como familia –

-por dios Charlie, jamás lo fuimos, simplemente terminemos con esto ya –

Caminé hacia la puerta mientras esta dejaba de obstaculizar mi paso gracias al servicio, me adentré en la camioneta mientras mi equipaje era guardado en la cajuela, o por cierto, el concepto de "mis padres" al acompañarme, es ir en un auto aparte.

Al llegar al aeropuerto la puerta del coche fue abierta para mi, rápidamente mis padres me abrazaron y posaron para las fotos de prensa mientras yo solo intentaba abrirme paso ante la gente, entre más rápido me fuera, mucho mejor.

Después de las trivialidades por fin me encontraba en el avión, un vuelo comercial ya que los privados nos harían ver presuntuosos. Coloque mi reproductor de música y me relajé en el asiento, pensando en que por fin seria una adolecente de 18 años normal.

A los pocos minutos el asiento lateral fue ocupado por un chico de cabello cobrizo y los ojos mas himnotizantes que pudieran existir, _**Era él, el chico que protagonizaba mis sueños, llevaba semanas soñando con él y hoy lo tenía a unos centímetros de mi, **_jamás me había atrevido a fijarme en un chico, para mí el amor solo era un comercial, en pocas palabras, no existía, pero si era así, ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?, el chico volteó hacia mí y me sonrió, yo por educación retire mis audífonos y le devolví el gesto.

-hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward – muy educadamente tendió su mano hacia mí, un poco titubeante la tomé – te sonrojas con facilidad he- jamás me había sucedido, no tenía ni cinco minutos de conocerlo y ya había provocado una reacción en mi.

-mi nombre es Isabella –

- qué hermoso nombre tienes- sonreí como una idiota ante su comentario- si no es indiscreción, ¿hacia dónde te diriges?-

-hacia la zona centro de Nueva York, voy a estudiar –

-¿estarás en Element, no es un poco tarde para entrar? –

-tengo algunos beneficios, solo dejémoslo así- no quería pretender que mi familia tenía el dinero suficiente para meterme a esa escuela cuando ellos quisieran – y tu ¿A dónde te diriges? –

-también voy a Element, y si voy tarde es porque no necesito curso de remuneración –

-así que tenemos un cerebrito aquí –

Ambos seguimos bromeando y jugando a las 20 preguntas, descubrí tanto de él y el solo lo esencial de mi, era bueno saber que mi vida estaba tomando el sentido de una adolecente, tenía mis intereses y alguien se interesaba en saber mi personalidad, ¿tal vez este era un nuevo inicio?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola

Miren quien regresó con su nuevo proyecto sisisi yo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antes de las dudas les aclaro aunque creo que está muy claro, Ruby es Bella diez años en el futuro, es que siempre he pensado que dentro de diez años tendremos la ventaja que se le presentara a nuestra protagonista en mi novela. Así que si planeaban matarme por la muerte de Alice les recuerdo que está muerta en el futuro osase que si saldrá en la historia.

Ruby: el gran misterio, les deje la pista de que Bella tiene sueños premonitorios, bueno, Ruby surge en esos términos pero conforme esto se desarrollé lo entenderán, Ruby tiene su origen y poco a poco será explicado.

Espero y les haya agradado el primer capitulo, es algo muy poco tratado y rompe los esquemas de las típicas historias ya que esta se desarrolla en dos tiempos, es algo que he querido intentar desde hace mucho y esperemos que tenga éxito.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

Besos y karikusaludos


	2. Lógica Vs Ciencia

"lógica Vs. Ciencia"

Bella POV

Las escasas dos horas de viaje en avión no fueron suficientes para conocer del todo a Edward, era un año más grande que yo, provenía de una familia pequeña, solo tenía una hermana la cual ingresaba en primer curso al igual que yo, por lo que se supone que ella ya se encontraba en el instituto. Quería saber todo pero en esencial una cosa la cual él no había hablado, su vida amorosa.

Al llegar al aeropuerto solo cavilaba la posibilidad de retenerlo con otra pregunta para que el tiempo a su lado se alargara, por más que lo hiciera se estaba agotando a marchas forzadas. Cada quien con maleta en mano y en las puertas desplegables de la entrada nos dedicamos una sincera y basta sonrisa.

-Bueno Bella, creo que nos veremos en el instituto –

-es muy grande como para asegurarlo –

-¿así que planeas escapar de mi?, no va ser tan fácil, yo no sé casi nada de ti – tomó mi mano para atraerme hacia él y besar mi mejilla, fue un acto de amistad pero aun así mi mente se veía aturdida con toda esa mescla de sensaciones nuevas – nos vemos pronto Bella –

Mientras se alejaba, agitaba su mano en forma de despedida, en ese mismo instante me sentí sola de nuevo, como siempre lo había estado. Un auto negro y un hombre de Aparentes cuarenta años en uniforme me esperaban para guiarme a mí costosa prisión. Veía con las personas en la calle tenían semblantes confusos, algunos tristes otros más frustrados pero nadie sonriendo. Decidí sumirme en mis pensamientos con un poco de música, busque mi reproductor mp3 en mi bolso de viaje pero no se encontraba ahí, genial, se había quedado en el avión, cubrí mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos y emití un leve bufido hacia mi persona.

-Señorita, hemos llegado –

Lentamente abrí la puerta del auto y baje de él no perdiendo ningún detalle de lo que desde ahora sería mi prisión, no me malinterpreten, mi sueño siempre ha sido escribir, que por lo menos todas esas ambiciones y deseos que tenía como metas y jamás cumplí, se vena realizadas en mis creaciones; si llamaba prisión a _Element_ es por el simple hecho que representaba, mi vida no era interesante y trayéndome aquí no cambiaria.

Traía conmigo mi bolso de viaje mientras que el chofer traía mi otra maleta, lo demás ya se encontraba en mi habitación. El sitio era enorme, tal parecía que podías ser libre aquí, pero solo era la fachada ya que sus límites se encontraban retirados. Me dirigí al edificio sur del campus, en la recepción se encontraba una mujer de aspecto menudo y algo joven, me sonrió cálidamente, pobre, esos efectos de calidez ya no llegan a afectarme.

-buenas Noches, ¿tú debes ser Isabella? La alumna externa –

-sí, me dijeron que aquí se encuentra mi habitación –

-así es- la mujer sacó unas formas y me tendió una llave – tu habitación es la 301 en el último piso, esta es tu llave, estos papeles son tu horario de clases, ya que tu carrera es literatura y filosofía, tus clases se centran más en el edificio _Merth _, el edificio principal que viste al llegar –

Después de firmar algunas cosas y de agradecer hipócritamente a la recepcionista, me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, la verdad no podía quejarme, mi habitación prácticamente era un departamento, yo sabía que el edificio sur era conocido por tener a todos los hijos mimados de los ricos empresarios. Al entrar y despedir al chofer, cerré la puerta y pegué mi espalda a ella, no sé cuánto tiempo mi vista vagó por lo que ahora sería mi solitaria estancia, una espaciosa sala, a la izquierda se observaba una conexión hacia lo que debía ser la cocina, del lado derecho había dos puertas correspondientes a dos habitaciones ya que normalmente eran dos las personas que habitaban estos limbos, todo era color carmesí, el color característico del edificio, sin luz y sin vida, digno de mi persona.

Al colocar mi laptop en la pequeña mesa de té, situada en medio de la sala, ambienté el lugar con un poco de música, arregle mis cosas y deje al alcance lo necesario para mañana, fue tanto el cansancio que caí rendida al sueño justo en el sillón, y esa nube pesada me envolvía de nuevo, tal como las noches anteriores…

_Sueño…._

_Una chica de cabello idéntico al de Edward se acercaba sigilosamente hacia mí, su caminar me parecía eterno, al estar a solo unos pasos me sonríe mostrándome esa perfecta facción que irradia calidez pero sobre todo sinceridad._

_La extraña me toma de la muñeca y me obliga a seguirla por un corredor intensamente iluminado y escaso de personas. Al final del corredor se encuentra otra mujer delgada, del tipo de chica que nos hace cuestionarnos el si dios fue justo con todas al momento de otórganos nuestros encantos, una hermosa chica rubia y alta, me dedicaba una mueca queriendo fingir una sonrisa la cual me recordaba a lo falsas que eran las de mis padres._

_Al mirarlas me di cuenta que traían libros en sus manos libros titulados "el inicio filosófico", este pequeño descubrimiento hizo que la escena desapareciera por completo siendo remplazada por una habitación negra y ese libro en el centro, me agache para recogerlo pero una pálida mano se topó con la mía, al subir la mirada pude ver al único ser en este mundo que ha logrado aflorar algo que no sea odio o rencor en mi persona, Edward._

_Sueño…_

La alarma de mi celular comenzó a emitirse e invadir mi paradójico sueño, últimamente todos mis sueños comenzaban y terminaban así, con algún misterio que pronto dejaría de serlo, al principio se trató de Edward y esta vez se trata de esas dos chicas. Al principio me asustaban pero pronto me he acostumbrado.

Después de tomar una ducha y comer un poco de cereal, tomé mi bolso con lo esencial para mi primer día de clases y me dirigí hacia el dichoso edificio _Merth_, no fue difícil llegar ahí, lo difícil fue encontrar el aula que me correspondía. ¿Por qué hacían tantos salones cuando fácilmente todos cabríamos en un solo edificio?

-¿perdida? –

Su voz, esa angelical voz que lograba desenfocarme de mi mediocre vida por unos momentos, tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa perfecta idéntica a la de la diminuta chica de mis sueños. Con la mirada me pidió permiso para tomar de mis manos mi horario, noté como una pequeña línea de expresión aparecía en su frente cuando se concentraba.

-aula 11, es en el segundo nivel a la izquierda, yo me dirijo ahí pero antes necesito ir a recepción por un material – su mirada viajaba por todo recibidor buscando algo sin encontrarlo, hasta que su mirada se tornó aliviada -¡Alice! –

Al seguir su mirada logre sentir como la sangre se iba de un solo movimiento hasta mis pies, caminando hacia nosotros se encontraba una de las chicas de mi sueño, su cabello corto y alborotado exactamente del mismo color que Edward, su sonrisa cálida y sobre todo sus penetrantes ojos.

-Edward, pensé que no llegarías hoy hermanito, iba a pedir que te atrasaran en el programa de tutores –

Sin querer había obtenido mi respuesta a las incógnitas del porque ambos se parecían tanto, ella era su hermana pequeña de la que tanto hablamos en el avión, la chica me miró buscando en mi algo que vino a encontrar en mi semblante.

-¿Tu eres Isabella no es cierto?, soy Alice, la hermana de Edward –

- mucho gusto –

-Eres más expresiva de lo que mi hermano conto por teléfono – dirigí mi vista hacia Edward, el cual no dejaba de reprocharle a su hermana la indiscreción – no me mires así Edward, no es malo hablar de las personas que te llaman la atención -

-Alice, basta, lo que te iba a pedir es que acompañes a Bella a sus clases, tiene el mismo horario que tu –

En ese instante la epifanía de mi sueño se vio exactamente vivida, Alice me tomó por la muñeca y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, yo solo gire y me despedí con una mueca de Edward el cual se encogió de hombros mientras reprimía una sonrisa. En lo que menos pensé, nos encontrábamos corriendo por un pasillo lleno de lokers y justo cuando pensé que esto no podría ser más exacto, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba esa chica con tintas de supermodelo y su rostro en una extraña especie de sonrisa.

-Hola Rose, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –

-buenos días Alice, hoy no he amanecido de humor, ¿Quién es tu acompañante?-

-ho lo siento que despistada soy, ella es Isabella, mi hermano la llama Bella, es la chica de la que tanto Hablaba Edward ayer por teléfono – sentía mi rostro arder al mismo tiempo que Rose escaneaba cada minúsculo detalle de mi persona. Alice Dirigió su atención hacia mí para seguir con las presentaciones. – Bella, ella es Rosalie, es mi tutora y me acompaña en clases, sé que no conoces el procedimiento del instituto pero tú también tendrás un tutor, te lo otorgaran hoy –

Las tres nos adentramos en el salón y era sumamente difícil pasar desapercibido los comentarios que hacían de mi, algunos preguntándose qué clase de privilegios tenia para comenzar las clases hoy y otros más adivinando mi estatus social, todos estaban acompañados por alumnos de grados superiores, ellos debían de ser sus tutores.

-vaya creo que muchos aquí no leen los diarios, algunos han de pensar que eres hija del presidente o de algún político importante –

-Alice ¿tú sabes quién soy?, es decir de la familia que provengo –

-tu apellido te delata, eres hija de los más ricos empresarios del área este de Estados Unidos, mi familia ha hecho tratos con algunas de la compañías manejadas por tus padres, debes de estar muy orgullosa por ellos –

-sí, no tienes ni idea –

Alice estaba por poner objeción a mi sarcasmo cuando el objeto de mi deseo entró en el salón, traía en sus manos un libro idéntico al que los tutores poseían, su mirada viajaba de un pequeño trozo de papel hacia la clase y viceversa.

-mi hermano será tutor este año y según se la única que no tiene tutor aquí eres tu – sentí como mis labios formaban una sonrisa, algo que iba en contra de mi persona, ¿Cómo una persona desconocida hasta este momento podía tener ese tipo de reacciones en mi?

-bueno -Edward se posó enfrente de mi mesa y me sonrió cómplice de alguna broma privada para sí mismo –señorita Swan, seré tu tutor en la materia – me tendió un libro el cual termino por cumplir al 100% mi epifanía –"_el inicio filosófico"_-

…………………………2019…………………………

Ruby POV

Llevaba dos días sin dormir, completamente perturbada y desecha por no saber nada de Edward, justo después de que Rose me aclarara exactamente qué es lo que pretendía con su concepto de "maquinas de tiempo" todo se tornó un poco fantasioso hasta que hablamos con Jasper. La tecnología ha avanzado tanto esta última década que el contacto con nuestro pasado ya es posible pero aun así es poco buena o duradera. Jasper nos había explicado que intentáramos primero con un método sencillo, el lo llamaba regresión, se trataba de adentrarse en los sueños de la persona y así orientarla en lo que nosotros necesitábamos.

-¿alguna vez han tratado de buscarle explicaciones a esos sueños premonitorios? –

-claro Jasper, pero llega el momento en que solo lo dejas como una paradoja –

-los de la academia y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión y la lógica investigación acerca que esos sueños son una base para lo que podemos hacer ahora, es decir, la explicación es que nosotros mismos los efectuamos con ayuda de la tecnología de nuestros tiempos actuales –

-¿tratas de decir que nosotros mismos los causamos pero en un futuro?, esto es muy confuso –

-la tecno genética siempre lo es Ruby, tu primer libro fue basado en tus sueños premonitorios, pues es tiempo que les demos sentido a esos sueños, con ayuda de este aparato impulsor de magnetos aran que tu cerebro obtenga una regresión literaria, con ello podrás hacer que Bella, osase tu hace diez años, sueñe lo que tú quieras, es un arma muy poderosa y tienes que elegir correctamente lo que quieres transmitir para no afectar el orden de las cosas hoy en día, debes seguir el protocolo de tu libro–

Seguí las indicaciones de Jasper al pie de la letra, varias personas me situaban unos pequeños imanes en el cráneo llamados electrodos, mis muñecas fueron amarradas suavemente a base de una fría silla de estudios cuyo nombre preferí no saber.- cierra los ojos Ruby, comenzaras a ver colores o flashes que te aturdirán un poco ,eso es normal. Si algo es demasiado peligroso, los electrodos me lo dirán y te regresare no te preocupes, escucharas mi voz y yo te indicaré cuando puedes comenzar con tu pequeña premonición en Bella – tense mis manos, si hacia esto era para que la única persona que ha creído en mi y que me ha demostrado cariño verdadero regrese y yo no sea capaz de provocarle más daño.

La sensación que recorría mi cuerpo era como si una fuente eléctrica se descargara por mis venas, era como si yo estuviera en ese mundo hace diez años atrás, todo era tan nítido y a la vez tan claro. Era hora de empezar a arreglar mi gran problema y todo comenzaba desde este instante.

…………………………2009…………………………

El primer periodo de clases había terminado, ahora me encontraba recogiendo mis pertenencias de mi escritorio mientras disfrutaba de la esencia de Edward quien me miraba atentamente frente a mí. Me dio curiosidad ver que su hermana y los demás ya habían desalojado dejándonos a él y a mi solos.

-¿me estas Esperando Edward? –

- lamento si te incomoda, es solo que soy tu tutor y no deseo que te pierdas por esta gran escuela-

-según mi horario tengo dos horas libres antes de mi siguiente periodo –

-eso lo sé – Edward me mostró un pequeño papel blanco el cual contenía mi horario, rápidamente busqué en el bolsillo de mi chamarra pero él me detuvo colocando su mano en mi muñeca – tranquila, este horario me lo otorgaron en recepción, recuerda que debemos tener contacto –

Con su mano libre tomó mi bolso y me ofreció su brazo – te invito a almorzar, para que conozcas las mejores ensaladas de todo el campus –mire su brazo alzado despectivamente, después seguí con mi mirada un recorrido que me llevó hasta esa trampa mortal que eran sus ojos, con los cuales me incitaba a acompañarle.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

- bueno, porque quiero convivir mas contigo y conocerte –

-si eso es verdad serias la primera persona que en verdad lo hiciera por gusto –

El brazo que anteriormente me ofrecía lo utilizó para rodear mis hombros e impulsarme hacia la puerta con el mismo paso que el ejercía al mismo tiempo que me regalaba un pecaminoso rose de sus tibios y rosados labios en mi pálida mejilla - ¿qué tal si seguimos platicando en el almuerzo? –

-hablado de almuerzo, ¿tu hermana donde almorzará?-

- mi hermana, su mundo desaparece cuando de Jasper se trata, es su novio y lo veras siempre con Alice en el tiempo libre –

-¿el estudia aquí? –

-en el edificio Jefferson, estudia biogenética, tiene muy poco tiempo libre como te lo has de imaginar pero sabe aprovecharlo –

-¿de dónde se conocen él y Alice? no se escuchan como personas similares como para conocerse por sí solos –

- no son en nada similares, ella es explosiva y el pasivo, ella ama la moda y el la ciencia, son dos mundos diferentes pero inexplicablemente los une un lazo inexplicable, se conocieron por mi amigo Emmett, el es el encargado del equipo representativo de futbol americano, Jasper y yo jugamos en el –

-¿eso quiere decir que en este momento seré catalogada como una arpía por ir al lado de un jugador de americano? –

-tal vez, lo que importa ahora es que Emmett y yo somos amigos desde el colegio, un día nos fue a visitar y pasar pascuas con mi familia y con él fueron Rose y Jasper –

-¿qué tiene que ver Rosalie en esto? –

-ella es la novia de Emmett y amiga de mi hermana, también es su tutora pro lo que se, ella estudia la misma carrera que ustedes. El punto es que en esas vacaciones Alice y Jasper se conocieron, no bastaron ni cinco días para que ellos comenzaran a salir y antes de que terminaran las vacaciones ya eran pareja –

-amor a primera vista, así es como mi abuela llamaba a esas relaciones que no pierden el tiempo con protocolos de amistad –

- si mi madre también lo llamó así, es algo demasiado difícil de explicar pero cuando sucede es mágico, eso dice ella –

Sin pensarlo nos encontrábamos en las afueras de un local de comida que se encontraba rodeado por mesas de metal con cuatro sillas cada una, Edward colocó mi bolso en una silla y me ofreció otra para tomar asiento. Al ver que la intención de Edward no fue de alardear llevándome a uno de los costosos restaurantes del campus me agradó, odiaba tanto a las personas pretenciosas y no soportaría conocer a otra más.

-bueno Bella, espera aquí mientras te traigo la mejor comida que jamás has probado-

-¿y si no es así? –

-ya se te ocurrirá alguna manera de castigarme después pero, si yo tenía razón me permitirás invitarte al cine y yo pagare todo –

- eso sería como si perdieras –

-para mí no, solo promételo –

-está bien lo prometo –

-pues muy bien señorita, voy por las ensaladas mientras tu ve pensando que película querrás ver –

-¿será como una cita? –

-oye, soy alguien importante deberías de agradecerme – Edward me sonreía socarronamente por su broma, no podía dejar pasar por inadvertido las emociones que sentía al estar cerca de él, era algo nuevo para mí.

Como si de una bruma se tratara me vinieron a la mente mis extraños sueños, rápidamente saque de mi bolso una libreta sin usar y un bolígrafo, comencé a escribir las cosas que pasaban como película en mi mente, escribía pero mi mente no se concentraba en ello si no en las imágenes que aparecían como granizo dentro de mí, todo lo hacía sin pensar hasta que el bolígrafo resbalo de mi mano, en uno de esos pequeños fragmentos de mis sueños escuche algo que termino por confundirme, era más que un hecho que las cosas que soñaba se estaban cumpliendo y que era yo la protagonista de esos sueños pero …. ¿Quién es Ruby?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Listo, mis lectores

Lamento por tardar pero es que se me dificulta estar subiendo seguido por la facultad.

Muchos me dijeron que como osé matar a Alice pero entiendan que ese es parte del error que Ruby cometió y que quiere enmendar volviendo al pasado, bueno aquí quedo un poco más claro el termino futurista de la historia, espero y les este agradando. Estoy tratando de explicar lo más claramente posible el tema de la ciencia en mi historia porque quiero que parezca real esta situación y deje un poco la fantasía que el tema del futuro que ella rodea.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews me agrado ver que la historia tenga buena aceptación, espero y sean más los de este capi ya saben que son mi inspiración.

Nos vemos en el siguiente

Besos y karikusaludos


	3. dos pasos adelante y uno atrás

Dos pasos adelante y uno atrás

Bella POV

Un mes, ese es el tiempo que llevaba en este internado, el mismo tiempo que llevaba sin recibir ni siquiera una llamada de mis "adorados" padres, pero sobre todo, el tiempo que llevo siendo una persona nueva, esa persona que se viste alegremente y con un motivo, el cual es lograr que Edward haga un cumplido hacia mi persona. Era raro verme al espejo los primeros días ya que es un poco impactante ver como mi rostro tenía esa luz y esa radiante sonrisa cuando mi vida siempre había sido miserable y carente de amor, Edward era la primera persona que conocía mi verdadera historia, ese día que me tendió su amistad, demostrándome que no todas las personas son tan interesadas como yo lo pensaba, haciendo que mi fe volviera a mi ser una vez más, sabía que esto dolería demasiado si mi fe era lastimada de nuevo, pero con Edward era muy diferente, el hacía parecer que nada podría dañarme, absolutamente nada pero… ¿Qué pasa con la palabra nadie?. Aunque nada me hiciera daño, las personas encargadas del nadie si lo podían hacer.

Alice se había ganado el puesto de mi confidente en tan solo la primera semana que llevábamos aquí, ella sabe que muero por su hermano, también sabe acerca de mis sueños, los cuales tengo frecuentemente, me recomendó que los escribiera en cuanto me levantará y así poder estudiarlos juntas. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo de que todo lo escrito en mi pequeña libreta se volviera realidad en cuestión de horas, no era exactamente igual pero así sucedía.

Este día me encontraba más feliz de lo normal, me vestí con gran esmero con un ligero vestido verde limón, un color demasiado alegre y fuera de sí teniendo en cuenta que yo no soy el tipo de persona que utiliza colores alegres; me maquillé un poco llevando a cabo los tan insistentes consejos de mi amiga Alice. ¿Por qué me arreglaba tanto?, simple, todo se resumía en mi sueño de la noche anterior, mi persona vestida con un vestido verde limón y con una destellante sonrisa, aun mas ostentosa que la de los días anteriores, Edward llevando mis libros de los primeros periodos y platicando animadamente como era costumbre, todo un día típico hasta que un fondo blanco hace que Edward y yo aparezcamos en las mesas fuera del campus, ambos conversamos y sin más ni más se acercó a mi rostro, justo cuando el beso iba a darse todo se volvió negro. Sé que técnicamente no hubo beso alguno pero tenía la esperanza de que si ocurriera y yo agotaría todos los medios posibles para que fuera así.

-no cabe duda, soy la mejor influencia para ti –

- no te acostumbres Alice, de por si me siento rara con esto puesto que llamas maquillaje –

-hay, por dios, como si jamás hubieras utilizado maquillaje en tu vida –

-utilizarlo es una cosa, lo que tú haces es abusar de el –

-oye acerca de tus sueños y por la manera en que te vestiste hoy, eso quiere decir que hay un avance verdad –

- no te emociones Alice, no es nada claro, pero si positivo –

-entonces he de suponer que sucederá en el almuerzo, es donde más compartes tiempo a solas con Edward –

-léelo, todo lo anote esta mañana- le tendí a Alice la pequeña libreta donde se encontraban todos mis sueños escritos, ella se concentró en las últimas tres páginas, por cómo veía que la cara de mi amiga cambiaba de un seño fruncido a una engreída y socarrona sonrisa era más que obvio que comprendía todo.

-esto significa que por fin Edward hablara contigo, pensé que tendría que esperar meses para ver esto, es decir, se que ustedes no han pasado de la etapa de amigos pero se nota que ustedes no se quedaran en esa etapa –

-Alice calma, sacas conjeturas demasiado rápido, ni siquiera sabemos lo que tu hermano piensa de mí y tú prácticamente das por hecho que entre él y yo hay algo –

-si escucha Bella no soy la indicada para decirte porque creo en esto pero toma en cuenta que es mi hermano, lo conozco demasiado y se exactamente de lo que hablo cuando digo que tu eres especial para él, y no precisamente como una amiga –

Alice seguía con sus habladurías acerca de cómo ella conocía a su hermano, no lo dudaba pero ella no podía estar tan segura de sus gustos, por más que ella conociera a Edward, eso no le aseguraba que yo fuera del agrado de él, que yo sepa Edward solo ha tenido una relación amorosa, la cual dejo porque ella se fue a Canadá, en si él podría seguir enamorado y esperar a esa persona y yo no me quería hacer ilusiones, no más de las que ya me llenaban la cabeza.

Yo seguía sin emitir sonido alguno mientras cruzábamos los grandes jardines que dividían las distintas direcciones hacia los edificios centrales del campus cuando algo que me tomó con la guardia baja sucedió.

-hola chicas – Edward detuvo nuestra marcha colocando sus manos, una en cada hombro – Bella hoy te ves radiante – me dedicó una de sus hermosas he inigualables sonrisas, tomó mis libros y depositó un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

-Buenos días Edward, gracias por el cumplido –

-si Edward, no conocía esa faceta de ti hermanito, bueno creo que iré a buscar a Rosalie, te veo en clase Bella –

Ambos vimos como Alice tomaba la dirección hacia el edificio Jefferson, prácticamente corría en esa dirección, Ella tenía un ángel enorme que se veía reflejado en su inocencia y al mismo tiempo picardía.

-no sé porque sigue usando la escusa de ir a buscar a Rose, es como si tuviera miedo que yo le dijera que no viera a Jasper – Edward comenzó a caminar y yo seguía su paso.

-eres su hermano mayor, aunque tú estés al tanto de lo que sucede, es la tradición que estés solo al margen de ello, además, no me digas que te agrada ver a Alice besándose con Jasper en frente de ti –

- no es para tanto, tal vez se sienta molestia como siempre la habrá, aunque últimamente creo que es… -

-¿Qué es qué?, Edward tendrás que decírmelo –

- está bien pero promete que no te burlaras de mi – asentí con la cabeza y trate de parecer lo más seria posible- creo que últimamente siento una especie de envidia, es decir, ella tiene a esa persona especial a su lado, se demuestran cariño a su forma y yo, yo me veo limitado –

Edward bajo su rostro y yo me detuve en seco forzando a Edward a detener su marcha y prestarme atención – Edward ¿aun amas a esa chica verdad? ¿Es por ella por lo que te sientes limitado? – las palabras quemaban y mis ojos comenzaban a arder por el escozor que provocaban mis, hasta este momento, invisibles lagrimas.

-no puedo creer que la recuerdes, solo la he mencionado una vez, ni siquiera sabes su nombre –

- lo siento es solo que, por lo que veo, te molesta no tenerla para no sentirte limitado, la necesitas, en pocas palabras, la amas –

- amor es una palabra muy fuerte Bella, lo llegue a sentir por ella pero… -

- no Edward no tienes que contármelo, fui indiscreta, lo siento – En verdad quería saber la historia de esa chica pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para soportarla, prácticamente le arrebate los libros a Edward y le di la espalda – nos vemos, tengo clase y tu también –

No le permití hablar, mis pasos fueron violentos y marcados, perdí la cuenta de las veces que talle mis mejillas para evitar que las lagrimas estropearan mi maquillaje, al llegar a mi aula y estar frente a mi escritorio, deje caer estruendosamente mis libros, hice un imperfecto ovalo con mis brazos pero aun así era perfecto para esconder mi rostro y maldecir mi persona por tonta y permitir que mis ilusiones aspiraran a mucho en tan poco tiempo.

-bien hecho Bella, pensé que ya estabas al tanto, tu jamás puedes ser feliz por un lapso tan grande de tiempo, ese no es tu estilo entiéndelo de una estúpida vez –

-tu estilo es sonreír y ser sincera con esa hermosa mirada tuya – lentamente levante mi rosto dejando que mi cabello cubriera mi vista y así evitar que Edward, el cual estaba ahora situado frente a mí, viera mi roja tez por tanto tallarme – Bella vendré por ti en el término del periodo, quiero hablar contigo y dejar algunos puntos sobre la mesa.

Edward colocó una de sus manos en mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro, con su mano libre acomodó mi cabello detrás de las orejas y con su pulgar acaricio mi mandíbula, en su mirada se veía confusión, melancolía y cariño. Mi cara sintió la calidez de sus manos a mis costados y él me dio una de sus dulces caricias, besó mi frente demorándose lo suficiente como para que yo lo disfrutase y cerrara mis ojos. Cuando mi piel añoró de nuevo el toque de aquella deseable piel abrí los ojos y vi a Edward sonriendo pero su felicidad no llegó a su mirada.

-esa es la Bella que conozco – me volvió a besar en la mejilla fugazmente – nos vemos al final del periodo –

Cuando Edward abandonó el aula yo no podía dejar de pasear mis dedos por las arias donde sus labios habían estado, disfrutando de esa calidez que me abrazaba con un solo toque, abriendo de nuevo esas sensaciones que me traerían dolor después pero eso no importaba, lo que quiera era disfrutar el momento.

La clase transcurrió de lo más normal excepto por el nuevo proyecto, escribir el borrador de una novela, la trama tenía que ser original y apto para cierto público, necesitaría que mi tutor me ayudara en esto. Mientras Alice y yo caminábamos hacia la salida yo me detuve al ver a Edward quien platicaba con Jasper, ambos nos voltearon a ver, como era de esperarse Alice se arrojo en los brazos de su novio y se alejaron sin decir adiós. Edward tomó mi mano y me guió hacia la salida, era reconfortante sentir como hacia pequeños círculos con su pulgar. Llegamos hasta el área de comidas donde siempre almorzábamos juntos, el se situó enfrente de mí, respiró hondo y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-bien creo que tú y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar, pero antes iré a pedir algo de almorzar para la hermosa señorita Swan –

Lo vi alejarse lentamente, el ocupaba su tiempo en meditar y prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía a continuación, yo hacía lo mismo, aunque mi sueño se develaba en este escenario no quería pensar que sucediera tal cual, así que preferí hacerme a la idea de escuchar una conversación donde Edward me dijera que sigue enamorado de su ex novia, eso sería lo más común ya que solo están distanciados. Tal parece que el tiempo no fue suficiente para prepararme pues Edward llegó en unos minutos, depositando frente a mí una ensalada cesar, el tomó asiento y coloco sus alimentos frente a él.

Edward mordió su sándwich de pavo mientras me miraba expectante - ¿no piensas comer? – observe mi comida al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, claro que comería pero necesitaba primero terminar con esto.

-no me malinterpretes Edward, claro que comeré pero primero quiero que me digas de que es lo que quieres hablar, la intriga me está matando –

-está bien – limpió la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta y empujó su plato hacia un lado de tal modo que pudiera tomar mis manos sobre la mesa, ese tacto me sorprendió pero no quería ser yo la que rompiera con él.-antes quisiera saber ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera esta mañana? –

Trate de alejar mis manos pero él no me lo permitió, me dio un ligero apretón para que lo mirara a los ojos, en realidad deseaba saber el por qué de mi dolor esta mañana.

-Edward tu pediste hablar conmigo así que hazlo, lo de esta mañana es difícil de explicar –

-está bien, te contare algo acerca de mi pasado, algo que tiene que ver con esa chica de la que me hablaste, a la que tú dijiste que yo amaba –

Mi mirada decayó sintiendo el mismo escozor amenazante, por más que no quisiera demostrar vulnerabilidad era inevitable, sentí como Edward colocaba su silla a un lado mío, acarició mi mejilla.

-Bella prométeme que si te cuento la historia tu me dirás el por qué de tus reacciones – solo asentí como respuesta – está bien comencemos…

"primero que nada su nombre es Tanya, la conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, es hija de un colega de papá, era mi compañera en travesuras y la mejor amiga que tuve en la infancia y parte de la adolescencia – sus palabras sonaban con tanta devoción pero tenía que ser fuerte, yo quería conocer esta historia así que tenía que escucharla – nuestra relación paso de amistad a noviazgo justo cuando ella cumplía 15 años, ella es como un pequeño ángel en mi vida, jamás me arrepentiré de haberle propuesto que fuera mi novia, fue una etapa hermosa mientras duró, a veces nos burlábamos de nuestros padres ya que ellos tenían puestas grandes expectativas en nuestra relación, si mis padres fueran de los que arreglan el matrimonio de sus hijos, Tanya estaría destinada para mí – por como la describía simplemente era la chica perfecta para él, su mejor amiga, el mejor negocio de la familia y sobre todo, había amor de por medio.

-¿Por qué terminaron? –

-bueno cuando ella se graduó de la preparatoria, su sueño era estudiar francés, así que sus padres le ofrecieron que terminara sus estudios en Canadá –

-¿pero no se supone que sus padres querían que ustedes dos permanecieran juntos? –

-eres perspectiva Bella, así es, mis padres me ofrecieron estudiar con ella en Canadá, yo no acepte ir –

-¿Qué? Pero si te estaban dando la oportunidad de estar con la persona que amas, ¿Por qué no aceptaste? –

-yo ya llevaba un año estudiando en Element, amo mi carrera, ser crítico y escritor es un sueño para mi, tanto como lo es la música, además, Tanya y yo llevábamos cinco meses sin ser novios oficialmente – mi cara se vio resplandecida por la sorpresa –aunque nuestro noviazgo duró demasiado y ambos lo disfrutamos, ninguno de los dos se sentía agusto diciendo "te amo", claro que lo sentíamos pero no en el nivel que el amor lo amerita, así que nos dimos cuenta que confundimos la verdadera amistad fraternal con los sentimientos enloquecidos del amor, decidimos dejar de ser pareja y ver qué pasaba, pues lo que paso es que ella ahora está cumpliendo su sueño y yo el mío, la navidad pasada la vi y me presento a su novio Ethan, si llevo bien las cuentas tienen alrededor de 9 meses de noviazgo, eso creo, es un buen chico y si ella lo quiere es por algo –

Mo podía dejar de sonreír, el no amaba a Tanya, era su mejor amiga solo eso, el se percato de mi cambio de humor y delineó las silueta de mis ojos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

-ahora dime porque reaccionaste de esa manera esta mañana y hace unos momentos –

-Edward, yo… es que siento que si te lo cuento todo lo que hemos avanzado en amistad se verá reflejado a nada –

-está bien, espero no estar equivocado con lo que interprete en tus reacciones porque si no yo seré el que reduzca a nada esta amistad- sus palabras me confundían, el tomó mis manos de nuevo y me obligó a mirarle – Bella esto te sonará demasiado prematuro, tú me gustas Bella, yo no solo busco una amistad contigo, no sé porque pero desde que te vi en el aeropuerto supe que entre tú y yo no puede haber una simple amistad –

-Edward yo, no sé qué decir, tu también me gustas, no sé cómo explicarlo pero me siento ansiosa si no te veo en el día y… - el colocó su dedo incide en mis labios pidiendo que guardara silencio. Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a mí, tal como lo hacía en mi premonición, sentí su aliento rosar mis labios, escuche como su respiración se volvía mas agitada al igual que la mía, el sueño de probas sus labios pronto se volvería realidad.

-Hermanito ahí estas –

La voz de Alice hizo que abriera los ojos y así reflejarme en aquellos hermosos obres esmeralda, Edward sonrió al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba en su asiento – tal parece que Alice tiene el don de la inoportunidad – voltee a ver a la aludida, me miraba con ternura y disculpa por sobre el hombro izquierdo de Jasper, ella sabía lo que acababa de interrumpir y se arrepentiría de ello.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?, no tenias a nadie más a quien molestar –

- Edward, es que necesito hablar con Bella y sabia que estarían aquí –

Edward se levantó y tomó sus cosas – está bien yo tengo que ir a mi siguiente periodo – se despidió de mi con un beso simulado en la mejilla para poder susurrarme al oído – no creas que esto se ha quedado así Swan – se marchó en compañía de Jasper mientras Alice ocupaba su lugar en la mesa.

-Me debes una gran disculpa –

……………………………2019………………………………

-Jasper creo que es suficiente por hoy, ya no soporto mi cabeza –

-está bien, hemos avanzado mucho, has cometido algunos errores como revelar tu nombre pero afortunadamente no lo ha detectado del todo, la maquina necesita algunos ajustes así que puedes regresar en dos días-

-pero si avanzamos un mes completo en un solo día, ¿Qué sucederá? –

-tranquila, recuerda que podemos acomodarnos en donde nos quedamos, además estas en la etapa donde Edward y tú comenzaron, creo que es mejor que el pasado se quede igual en ese sentido, ella no necesitara tus premoniciones para ello –

Después de cambiarme y despedirme de Jasper, Rose y yo fuimos hacia mi departamento, el cual no había pisado desde hacía casi dos días. Se encontraba sucio y algo estropeado por el caos que había provocado con mi ataque de histeria el fatídico día que Edward se fue.

-Bella es mejor que tomes un baño, yo prepararé algo de comer, le dije a Emmett que me quedaría a dormir contigo esta noche así que ponte cómoda –

Rose tenía ese instinto maternal que tanto la caracterizaba, obedeciéndola me dirigí hacia mi habitación, la que antes compartía con Edward, tome mi pijama del último cajón de la cómoda y me adentre en el cuarto de baño, deje abierta el agua caliente mientras escogía algo de música relajante. El cuatro se vio lleno de un denso y cálido vapor, me desvestí y entre en la bañera, deje mi cabeza recostada sobre el frio mármol mientras sentía la calidez del agua arrastrar consigo por un instante mis penas. A un costado de la bañera había una pequeña repisa con fotografías, la primera era de Bella, esa chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados, la chica tímida y sonrosada todo el tiempo, la Bella que jamás debió de haberse ido de mí ser. Esa fotografía había sido tomada por Edward unos días antes del detónate de mi cambio de personalidad. Seguí viendo las fotografías hasta que llegue a una que hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera de dolor, como si el agua quemara mi cuerpo al rojo vivo, comencé a sentir como de desgarraba desde adentro; tome la foto en mis manos, en ella Edward estaba sentado en el césped y me tenía a mi entre sus piernas, ambos nos mirábamos con amor, ese amor que poco a poco fue desapareciendo por parte de el.

Tome la primera foto donde solo salía Bella y la foto donde aparecíamos Edward y yo, me di cuenta que mi cambio no solo fue interno, si no también físico, Bella era algo sencilla y poco ostentosa, Ruby era un caso opuesto, su cabello corto hasta los hombros y rizado, usaba ropas más ajustadas y escotadas, parecía el tipo de ropa que Rose utilizaba en el instituto, su maquillaje era más llamativo, pero la gran diferencia que tenían era su sonrisa, Ruby tenía una sonrisa engreída y desconfiada mientras que la de Bella era espontanea y sincera.

Atraje hacia mi pecho la fotografía de Edward y mía, sentí como las lagrimas se mesclaban con el agua de la bañera, Edward era la única razón por la que yo luchaba ahora, lo necesitaba a mi lado, necesitaba enmendar ese tonto error que me llevó a perderlo, tardaría demasiado pero se que al final valdrá la pena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos

Ok tarde un poco pero es culpa de los trabajos finales

Aquí les deje un capitulo mas de mi nueva historia que veo que está teniendo mucha aceptación por su parte, algunos me preguntan por qué Ruby sufre demasiado, bueno ella sufre por que la única cosa que había decidido en su vida correctamente, el cual era amar a Edward, lo había echado a perder, pero recuerden que lo está enmendando, vienen muchas cosas emocionantes, ya que Ruby ha cometido muchos errores y cada vez se enterarán de ellos.

Mil gracias por sus Reviews enserio que me agradan demasiado y espero seguir recibiéndolos así como siempre lo hacen porque me encanta saber su opinión.

Nos leemos en el prox capitulo

A por cierto les tengo que presumir….

YA TENGO MI BOLETO PARA VER LUNA NUEVA EL 19 DE NOVIEMBRE A MEDIA NOCHE

Lo conseguí hace algunos días y me encuentro súper feliz 23 días wiiiiiii

Besos y karikusaludos


	4. Errar es de humanos

Errar es de Humanos

…………………………………..2019…………………………………

Ruby POV

Después de esa relajante ducha la cual afloró aun más esos empolvados recuerdos que creí no volver a sentir como ahora, me puse ropa cómoda y anude mi cabello en una coleta desalineada. Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación percibí el olor de caramelo y levadura, lo cual significaba que Rose había preparado sus famosas tortitas, el hambre me mataba y creo que algo dulce me ayudaría con toda esta amargura que habitaba en mi fatigado cuerpo.

-ahí estas Ruby, pensé que te habías ahogado en la bañera o algo por el estilo –

-tal vez eso sería una buena solución, así nos evitaríamos vivir el mismo dolor dos veces –

- escúchame bien, deja de dramatizar y trata de luchar, date cuenta que si tú tienes ese tipo de ánimo no lograras nada –

- no me pidas que cambie, no de nuevo, Ruby podrá ser la chica fuerte y temeraria que todos admiraban pero esa no es Bella, quiero volver a ser Bella, ella es la que está sintiendo su cuerpo caerse en pedazos, ella es la que sufre, ¿Dónde demonios quedó Ruby? –

- Basta - Rose me tomó por los hombros y me guió hasta el comedor pequeño que se encontraba en el centro de la cocina, frente a mí se encontraba un plato de tortitas bañadas en cajeta junto con un vaso de leche fresca – creo que necesitas un poco de dulzura en estos momentos y algo de comer no te caería mal –

Mi amiga y yo comíamos en silencio, me encontraba hambrienta pues no había probado bocado en todo el día. Justo cuando dejaba los platos sucios en el fregadero alguien llamó a la puerta, supuse que se trataría de Emmett buscando, o mejor dicho, reclamando a su Novia así que limpie mis manos con el secador y me encamine hacia la entrada, al mirar por el merillo de la entrada observe algo que creí tardaría años o inclusive no volvería a vivir, rápidamente conduje mis manos hacia mi frágil pecho y le di la espalda a la puerta utilizándola como soporte en este gran momento de debilidad y deje que mi golpeado y abatido corazón susurrara- Edward –

Era el, afuera de lo que antes fuera nuestro departamento, ¿Qué hacia aquí? No sé cuantas veces observe por el merillo pero simplemente no me convencía del hecho de que Edward estuviera afuera del departamento. Solté un gran y reconfortante suspiro al tiempo que conducía mis manos hacia la perilla, cerré fuertemente los ojos mientras la puerta emitía un leve y agudo sonido al ser abierta, conté hasta tres para mirar a esa persona la cual era el por qué de mi lucha con el pasado, el me sonrió algo preocupado por mi reacción – Hola - ¿Qué otra manera había de saludar? Fue lo único coherente y centrado que pude emitir, el me miró por unos momentos, estudió con detenimiento mis ojos, los cuales debían de estar hinchados y enmarcados por un color rojo y violáceo por tanto llorar y recordar, después miro mi complexión, su cara demostraba preocupación y culpabilidad. Recordé que estábamos en un corredor y yo en ropa inapropiada así que actué lo más sensatamente posible. -¿quieres pasar? –

-si me lo permites, enserio te lo agradecería –

-tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, después de todo este también era tu departamento- el agachó la cabeza al momento que pasaba a mi lado, yo no pude evitar aspirar su aroma que, como si de veneno se tratase, me hizo sentir un gran dolor al saber que esa esencia ya no invadía mis rumbos y había dejado de formar parte de mi vida. Ambos nos sentamos en la sala, el en el sillón de dos plazas y yo en el sofá. –Es un gusto volver a Verte –

-necesitaba verte Isab- Ruby –

Sonreí al ver que seguía preocupándose por cómo llamarme, la sensación de mis labios estirándose fue casi tan nueva como lo fue llorar después de tanto tiempo. –no te preocupes en llamarme Isabella, Rose y Jasper a veces me llaman así, no veo por qué tu no puedas hacerlo, no me molesta –

El trató de ocultar su sonrisa por lo que miraba hacia el suelo, me agradó ver que el apreciara el cambio que estaba ocurriendo en mi. Alzó su rostro y su mirada cambio por una de culpabilidad, la misma que tenia al verme en la entrada, sacó una pequeña libreta de cuero de la parte interior de su suéter y jugaba con el en sus manos.

-me alegra ver que estés bien Isabella – me miro y tendió la pequeña libreta hacia mi – esto es tuyo, fui a casa de mi madre y entre las cosas de mi hermana encontramos esto – al ver la desgastada pasta supe lo que era, mi diario de sueños, la libreta que Alice y yo estudiábamos cada mañana.

-Gracias, no sabes cuánto la necesito en estos momentos –

-lo sé, Jasper me llamó y me dijo que estaba probando su invento contigo – observé como buscaba las palabras correctas para decir algo pero al parecer no era nada sencillo - Isabella, yo… quiero saber… ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo? –

- voy a ser sincera contigo, el día que te fuiste yo, no quise quedarme con las manos cruzadas, tus palabras retumban en mi cabeza, quiero regresar a ser la misma Edward, y también quiero que… - no pude continuar, mi voz se quebró por completo, ¿Cómo decirle que lo hacía por el si él no quería saber más de mi?

Edward me tomó de las manos y me condujo a tomar asiento a su lado, levantó mi rostro y observé como su mirada se encontraba cristalizada – yo no quería hacerte tanto daño –

-no seas tonto Edward, yo fui la que te martirizaba, prácticamente tu vivías por recuperar a Bella mientras yo vivía por desaparecerla, te entiendo, esta guerra es porque yo… te necesito Edward y si para ello tengo que cambiar mi pasado, lo voy a hacer, tu eres la única cosa que he hecho bien en mi vida y lo eche a perder -

-Isabella, yo te pertenezco, pero creo que es mejor que enmiendes tus errores- sentí como mi rostro se descomponía de nuevo, el no pretendía regresar. –Jasper dice que me has mencionado en tus mensajes premonitorios –

-así es, es gracioso decirlo pero empecé a soñar contigo antes de conocerte –

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos mientras paseaba sus manos por mis costados buscando reconfortarme, no sabía exactamente cómo interpretar este acto, podría ser por compasión o tal vez por cariño, sentí su aliento en mi frente seguido por un delicado beso.

-me agrada ver que estas volviendo a ser tú –

-promete que me esperaras Edward y yo te prometo volver a ser la chica de la que te enamoraste, solo te pido que me des una motivación, saber que lo que hago es porque te tendré de regreso – posicione mi rostro en su pecho para así poder aspirar su esencia, el se recostó en el sillón llevándome con él, permitiéndome disfrutar de su compañía y calidez. – por favor Edward, dime que serás mi motivación –

Sentí sus maños acariciar mi espalda y jugar con mi cabello, sentía su pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración, amaba cada mínimo detalle de su persona. –siempre estaré para ti Bella, aunque las cosas no estén del todo bien en estos momentos con nosotros, mis sentimientos por ti siguen igual, mi niña Isabella es irremplazable en mi corazón, yo vine aquí porque quiero ayudarte, no puedes pasar por un cambio tan drástico tu sola, yo estaré ahí para levantarte o sostener tu mano, yo también te necesito –

Su pequeño discurso hizo que mi fe en este amor remunerara, el quiere a Isabella de nuevo y me ayudaría a luchar por ella. Como si de un sello en una promesa se tratase, el me besó de una manera tierna y pausada, ambos nos sumergíamos en nuestro mundo, uniéndonos lo más cerca que se nos permitía, sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo mientras las mías descansaban en su rostro, el tiempo parecía detenerse, no recordaba haber tenido un beso tan perfecto y lleno de ilusiones como este en años, ambos nos separamos para así poder respirar, nuestras miradas entrelazadas y ambiciosas por seguir.

-yo… tengo que irme, Esme necesita mí ayuda en la remodelación de la casa –

Tímidamente me quite de encima de Edward y le permití avanzar hacia la salida, el acarició mis mejillas, las cuales debían tener un leve sonrojo. Ya en la puerta, el me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió. –si me necesitas, llámame, para lo que sea –

-así lo hare que no te quede la menor duda – el hizo un gesto de aprobación con su rostro y partió hacia el elevador, justamente cuando presionaba el botón de espera recordé algo – Edward – el volteó a mirarme interrogante – Gracias por creer en mí y por ser mi motivación, no te defraudare-

-yo sé que no lo harás –

Edward me regaló una de sus sonrisas justo antes de que la puerta del elevador se serrara, yo entré al departamento con mis manos en los labios, mi ropa se encontraba impregnada de su olor y mi boca con su sabor, me dejé caer en el sillón donde antes nos encontrábamos, cerré mis ojos e imagine que esto no era un sueño, no podía serlo, si fuera un sueño no tendría mi diario de sueños conmigo.

-me puedes explicar porque Edward y tu estaban tan cariñosos hace unos momentos, ¿va a regresar? –

-por el momento no Rose, el cree que es mejor solucionar todo esto primero, vino a regresarme esto- le mostré la pequeña libreta- dijo que él quería ayudar en lo que fuera –

-creo que ya ayudo demasiado, con ese beso que te dio prácticamente te alentó a seguir –

-el dijo que me ayudaría a ser Bella de nuevo, que el también me necesitaba –

Las dos horas siguientes Rose se la pasó hablando sobre mi relación con Edward, la única forma en que se detuvo fue cuando le dije que necesitaba descansar, que habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día. Al entrar a mi habitación no pude evitar volver a recordar lo ocurrido, no sabía cuánto tiempo tendré que volver a esperar para que algo como esto ocurra, así que prefiero recordarlo por siempre.

Me recosté en la cama y comencé a hojear mi pequeño diario, cada párrafo me hacia recordar los momentos tan especiales que viví, todo era felicidad en ese pequeño trozo de mundo pero de repente encontré algo que no había percibido…

…_Esta vez el sueño tornó a asustarme, mientras que mis premoniciones anteriores habían sido para bien y no me habían causado problemas, esta vez creo que no será así, no sé porque pero en mi sueño aparezco llorando sin nadie a mi alrededor, la escena es tan cruel que no se precisamente que es lo que me sucedió. Esperemos que este sueño sea fallido, estoy cansada de sufrir…_

Me puse a pensar que había sucedido en ese entonces, yo recordaba que todas mis premoniciones sucedieron aunque algunas fueron más gratas que otras, así que estaba segura que el sufrimiento pasaría pero ¿Por qué? Como todos los momentos de tención tomé mi medallón en mis manos y como si de magia se tratase recordé…-mi Abuela-cerré mis ojos recordando el dolor como si fuera la primera vez que lo sentía. Una cruel y fría carta avisándome sobre la muerte de mi abuela, su entierro se llevó a cabo ese mismo día y yo no fui requerida en el. Ese fue el primer día que en verdad odié a mis padres y juré jamás volver a verlos.

…………………………..2009……………………………

Bella POV

-¿color favorito?-

-Verde –

-el mío es el azul-

-no es tan difícil de adivinar Edward, siempre traes una prenda azul, como tú pulsera –

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en el jardín haciéndonos preguntas sin sentido mientras mirábamos un hermoso atardecer, habíamos decidido conocernos y si las cosas llegaban a darse que mejor, pero ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por brincar el paso de la amistad, salvo por las ocasiones que cada vez eran más seguidas donde teníamos la oportunidad de besarnos.

-ahí están par de enamorados – mi amiga Alice nos llamaba así desde que nos descubrió abrazados en este mismo jardín, ella decía que ya se lo sospechaba y que éramos unos tontos por no ser pareja todavía. –lamento interrumpir su momento pero, Bella te llegó correspondencia junto con un paquete, yo te lo traería pero dicen que necesitas recogerlo personalmente en recepción –

Edward se levantó y me ofreció su mano la cual yo con gusto tomé – gracias por avisarme Alice, voy para allá – comencé a caminar y Edward me seguía pero solo fue por unos escasos segundos.

-hermanito lamento decirte que no podrás acompañarla, Emmett me pidió que te dijera que te quiere ver ya en las canchas y tu sabes que habla enserio, hoy me siento paloma mensajera –

- bueno – me besó en la comisura izquierda de los labios como ya era costumbre – nos vemos en la noche, recuerda que tenemos una cena –

Me dirigí hacia mi edificio, al entrar lo observé muy desolado, como un típico viernes, todos tenían planes como ir a sus casas, cosa que yo no había hecho desde que llegue. Fui a recepción donde me entregaron un paquete rectangular y una carta. Como no quería sentirme sola en el edificio, salí hacia las bancas de la entrada, subí mis piernas y desenvolví el paquete, en el venia el collar de mi abuela, un dije Bañado en plata y una gota color turquesa, perteneció a su madre y ella creía que no podría édraselo a alguien pues su único hijo era Charlie. Me agradó ver que me lo haya dado a mí. Deje el collar en su lugar para poder leer la carta:

_Querida Isabella:_

_Antes que nada tu padre y yo lamentamos no tener demasiado contacto contigo estos días, ya conoces nuestro trabajo además, los trámites de la separación han comenzado y lamentablemente se verán atrasados por un triste acontecimiento el cual, es el motivo de mi carta hacia ti._

_Nuestra querida Margaret falleció ayer en la mañana, practicante murió dormida, una muerte digna para una persona como ella, justamente hoy después de su entierro, su mano derecha William nos entregó el pequeño paquete que ahora deberás tener en tus manos, tu padre y yo decidimos que era mejor que no vinieras al sepelio ya que tú la querías demasiado y escandalizarías, lo cual no sería muy bien visto en nuestra posición._

_Espero que entiendas nuestras mociones y que la noticia la tomes con la mayor calma posible, en tus manos, tu madre._

No sé cuantas veces mas leí la carta antes de destrozarla en pedazos, yo sabía que no paraba de llorar pero no era para menos, la única persona que me amaba en mi plástica familia era mi abuela y ahora ya no la tenía conmigo, mis padres no me permitieron ir al sepelio, son tan inhumanos como para hacerme esto solo para cuidar la imagen, si antes los despreciaba ahora estaba cien por ciento segura que los odiaba, ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo, después de todo se habían encargado de hacer mi vida miserable.

Me sentía tan vulnerable y tan sola, mi mente solo pensaba en Edward, lo necesitaba si no estaba segura que me quebraría en mil pedazos. Tomé el collar de mi abuela y me lo anudé al cuello al mismo tiempo que corría desconsolada y dispuesta a atravesar el campus para llegar a las canchas, golpee a muchas personas en mi camino sin preocuparme por pedir disculpas.

Al llegar a la entrada de las canchas observe varios tipos de entrenamientos pero en ninguno se encontraba Edward, yo no paraba de llorar, seguí buscando hasta que lo vi sentado en el césped platicando con un grupo de chicos, no lo pensé dos veces y comencé a correr, no me importo las personas que en ese momento deberían de estar juzgándome loca, algunos chicos me gritaban por atravesarme en el campo, en uno de esos gritos, Edward me miró, su semblante confundido cambio por uno de preocupación al ver que estaba llorando, se levantó y apresuró el paso hacia mi tendiéndome los brazos en el momento exacto que arremetí contra él, los sollozos se volvieron más fuertes e incontrolables, el me acariciaba la espalda buscando que me calmara un poco pero yo no lo haría. Pasó su brazo izquierdo por los míos y su brazo derecho por mis piernas para poder cargarme, no intente siquiera luchar contra su agarre, me encontraba tan necesitada de su apoyo, ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza necesaria para llegar. Rodee con mis brazos su cuello y deje que mis lágrimas empaparan su camisa.

-Isabella necesito que te calmes y me digas que sucedió –

Por más que quería contestarle y dejarlo de preocupar, mi voz no salía, es como si fuera una muñeca de trapo sin vida y que solo contaba con el sentimiento de sufrimiento. Edward besaba mi cabello ni sé si para calmarme o calmarse el. Me ayudó a sentarme en una de las bancas de los tantos jardines, el se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente, yo rodee su cintura y escindí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Edward dime que me quieres –

Sé que sonaba extraño mi pedimento pero necesitaba saber que alguien me quería, mi abuela me lo recordaba cuando lo necesitaba, ella era mi fuerza para seguir adelante y ahora ella ya no se encontraba viva.

-Bella yo… -

-solo dime que me necesitas, que soy útil para ti, dime que tengo una razón para vivir –

-Bella ¿Qué sucede? Respóndeme esa pregunta y yo te diré lo mucho que te necesito –

-Mi abuela Edward, el único integrante de mi familia que me quería, que me trataba como su tesoro, que me recordaba que era especial, por lo menos para ella, ella… falleció hoy, me dejó sola, se fue y ni siquiera me pude despedir de ella –

Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, con sus pulgares limpió mis mejillas y me piró a los ojos con tanta ternura y sentimiento, fue entonces que me percate que él estaba llorando también, conduje mi mano derecha hacia su rostro, limpie una lagrima silenciosa que emanaba de sus ojos, justo cuando mi mano pasaba por sus labios, él la besó.

-Bella, la muerte nos llegará a todos en algún momento, eso es inevitable, tu y yo lo sabemos – deje que mi vista decayera un poco pero el volvió a obligarme a mirarlo – también tu y yo sabemos que ella no era la única que te quería, ¿Qué hay de mi?, desde que te vi en ese avión entendí que no puedo vivir sin reflejarme en esos ojos tuyos, si tu sufres yo también, si tu eres feliz yo lo soy más, el por qué es sencillo- el comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el mi lentamente, no apartaba su mirada de mis labios salvo algunos instantes donde me pedía permiso con la mirada, el cual yo me reusé a negar, justo antes de que nuestros labios se tocasen sentí su aliento recorrer mi boca –yo te quiero Isabella, te necesito, jamás estarás sola – no lo soporte mas y fui yo la que termino con el milimétrico espacio que nos separaba, el sabor de sus labios con un toque salado de tristeza mitigó un poco el dolor que me embargaba. Sus manos no dejaban de entornar mi rostro mientras yo paseaba las mías por su cabello y hombros, era tanta mi necesidad de sentirme querida y protegida que me permití romper las barreras del primer beso y profundizarlo tanto en tiempo como en caricias, me acerque lo más posible a su cuerpo, sus manos se posicionaron en mi cintura y así me atrajo a su regazo, ligeras pausas para recuperar el aliento eran necesarias pero volvíamos a lo nuestro en repetidas ocasiones, donde no era necesario expresar nuestro cariño con palabras. Cuando el aliento era difícil de recuperar y nuestros labios levemente hinchados el me abrazó pasa así poder tener mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, regalándome pequeños besos en los labios y mejillas, yo tomé aquel collar que mi abuela me había dado.

-este collar ha pertenecido a la familia de mi abuela por generaciones, es una suerte que haya llegado a mis manos –

-¿tus padres te lo han enviado? –

-por lo menos tuvieron la decencia de hacerlo, junto con una carta donde no me permitían ir al sepelio de mi abuela por miedo a escandalizar, ellos no me quieren Edward, aunque sea de su sangre, jamás me han visto como tal –

-Bella, creo que tus padres si te quieren, su defecto es ser frívolos o materialistas, pero entiende que así los criaron -

- así me criaron también a mí y no veo que sea como ellos –

-si mal no recuerdo, tú eras una chica cerrada –

-basta Edward no quiero hablar de mis padres, jamás quiero darles importancia, no se la merecen, me han prohibido despedirme de mi querida Abuela Margaret y eso jamás se los perdonaré –

-Bella, vamos a visitar a tu abuela, ellos te pidieron que no estuvieras en el sepelio pero no te pueden impedir ver su tumba –

-¿Cómo iré sin que ellos se enteren de por medio? –

-somos mayores de edad, hablare con mis padres para pedirles un poco de dinero y así tomar el primer vuelo mañana hacia Phoenix, yo iré contigo –

-¿arias eso por mi? –

Me regaló un dulce beso antes de responder – eso es poco comparado con lo que haría por ti –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos

Bueno aquí de vuelta subiendo capitulo

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado pro que me concentre mucho en el, ¿apoco no es un adorado Edward tanto en el futuro como en el presente?, ambos calman la tristeza de Bella con sus besos.

Bueno espero sus comentarios por los reviews y ya les había comentado que tardare un poco en subir por qué me encuentro haciendo trabajos finales de la facultad, pero no tardare demasiado lo prometo.

Besos y karikusaludos


	5. Persuación

Persuasión

2009…

Bella POV

Mis ojos estaban hinchados e irritados de tanto llorar, mi mirada se perdía en la majestuosa vista que me ofrecía la ventana de aquel avión, sentía las caricias de Edward en mis brazos al igual que su respiración en mi cabello. Íbamos de regreso a Element después del pesado fin de semana que habíamos tenido.

Tal como Edward lo había mencionado, el sábado partimos a Phoenix, fuimos directamente hacia el cementerio externo de la iglesia, la tierra que cubría la reciente sepultura se encontraba fresca y llena de flores, todas ellas con tarjetas de prestigiosas familias, no sé cuanto fue el tiempo que estuve hincada ante el lecho de mi querida abuela, le pedí perdón por no haberme despedido de ella, aproveche para ponerla al corriente de mi vida, como había cambiado gracias a una persona, le pedí a Edward que se acercara para así mi abuela lo escuchase, el me tomó por la cintura y se unió a mi monologo elogiando a mi abuela por tan hermosa nieta que tenia. Ese mismo día en la noche tomamos el avión donde nos encontrábamos ahora.

-Isabella, deberías descansar, no has probado bocado en todo el transcurso de la tarde y estas débil –

-estoy bien, no te preocupes, tengo todo el día de mañana para reponerme –

-yo me encargare de eso señorita, tenlo por seguro-

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto observamos a Jasper y Alice esperándonos. Jasper agitó un poco por los hombros a su novia para que se espabilara y nos viera caminar hacia ella. Intercambiamos saludos como es debido, partimos hacia la universidad, Jasper manejaba, Edward iba de copiloto mientras Alice y yo nos encontrábamos recostadas una contra la otra, al parecer no había sido la única que había tenido un día pesado.

-¿Cómo les ha ido a mi hermano y a ti? –

-bien, gracias a dios nadie nos vio, pasamos toda la tarde en el cementerio –

En ese momento Alice se enderezó bruscamente y golpeó a Edward en su brazo fuertemente, el emitió un sordo quejido -¿la dejaste sin comer? Mi madre no te crió así Cullen –

-enana cálmate, se lo propuse más de una vez pero ella no quiso ir a comer y decidí no mortificarla más con eso –

-la tenias que llevar aunque fuera a la fuerza- Alice se dejó caer en el asiento diciendo cosas inteligibles mientras sus manos frotaban sus sienes. Edward me regaló una sonrisa la cual logro intimidarme, el acaricio mi rodilla para volverlo a ver a la cara, al verlo articuló con sus labios la palabra "perdón", yo solo me encogí de hombros y asentí con la cabeza, el hizo lo propio y volvió a su plática con Jasper.

Al llegar al campus Alice se encontraba profundamente dormida, ella al igual que su hermano, estaban en el mismo edificio que yo, Jasper tomó a su novia en brazos y se adentró en el edificio. Edward llamó mi atención tomándome de la mano, no sé el por qué pero me sentí libre de expresar lo que estaba pensando.

-Jasper debe amar a tu hermana demasiado –

- a veces me pregunto si lo tendrá hechizado, el hace todo lo que mi hermana le pide –

Al entrar en el elevador, Edward presionó solo mi piso, lo mire interrogante pues él y yo no vivíamos en el mismo piso – te dije que me encargaría que descansaras y comieras todo el domingo y prácticamente ya lo es – me señaló el reloj digital que se encontraba en la pantalla del elevador.

-tú también necesitas descansar –

-cuando duermas, yo descansare un poco, si me permites, en la habitación sobrante de recamara –

-me parece justo-

- muy bien, pero antes, necesitas comer algo –

Busque la tarjeta que abría mi habitación, no sabía si lo hacía lentamente por el cansancio o por disfrutar de las caricias que Edward proporcionaba inconscientemente a mis hombros. Al entrar colgué en el perchero mi bolso, encendí las luces y me deje caer en el sillón mientras escuchaba a Edward cerrar la puerta y quitarse la chamara. Encendí mi laptop para escuchar un poco de música, Edward se encontraba en la cocina. Después que el ambiente de mi "apartamento" era agradable, acudí a la cocina para ayudar a Edward en lo que planeaba hacer.

-¿sabes que no es de buena educación husmear en la cocina de los demás? –

-vamos Swan, lo hago por una buena causa, y creo que tienes lo necesario para preparar un omelet, ¿te apetece? –

-suena delicioso, yo quiero hacer la mezcla –

Después de preparar el dichoso omelet, nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina a comer, eran las tres de la mañana pero a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle tal hecho. Ambos limpiamos la cocina y regresamos a la sala, el se sentó primero para después tomarme de la cintura y así, poder recostarme a su lado, mi mirada se encontraba perdida en una pequeña mancha de la pared mientras pensaba. Es obvio que Edward y yo no somos amigos pero entonces… ¿Qué somos?

-en que piensas Bella –

-en… nosotros- me enderece para así mirarlo – Edward, ahora que mi mente se encuentra más despejada, me está abatiendo un cuestionamiento y no sé si tu también lo hayas pensado.

-¿te refieres a lo que somos? –

-exacto, no es necesario que me aclares nada, yo me encuentro bien así, teniendo tu compañía y que estés a mi lado –

-Bella, yo no pretendo que tú seas solo un juego, es solo que intento darte tiempo, tienes demasiadas emociones y yo no quiero agobiarte con una mas pero que algo te quede muy claro, yo te quiero más que como una amiga –

- yo también te quiero mucho más que un amigo –

Volví a tomar la postura que tenía antes, sentir la respiración de Edward en mi coronilla y su pecho subir y bajar así como escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, me sirvieron para conciliar el sueño, no sabía si mi compañero también se había quedado dormida pero estaba muy agotada para averiguarlo así que caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Poco a poco mi subconsciente fue trayéndome a la realidad con un poco de ayuda de esos incesantes murmullos provenientes de la sala, estire mi cuerpo en lo largo de la cama, no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado aquí, seguro fue obra de Edward. Mi cuerpo se encontraba algo adolorido y tenso por la vestimenta que utilizaba, me disponía a buscar algo más cómodo en mi guardarropa cuando no pude evitar prestar atención a los culpables murmullos de mi despertar.

-Alice no te metas en los asuntos que no te inmiscuyan, yo soy lo suficientemente capaz de saber lo que hago –

-por dios Edward, estás perdiendo tiempo valioso con Bella, tú la amas, ella te ama, si no están juntos es porque los dos son un par de atolondrados –

-no todos tenemos la necesidad de vivir al mil como tú, ella y yo preferimos dar tiempo a lo que sentimos, disfrutar de esto –

-sí y tanto va ser su deleite que ella se hartará y te arrepentirás de esto –

La pelea entre hermanos cada vez se ponía peor, decidí darle fin tomando un conjunto deportivo de mi closet y provocar un audible bostezo al momento de salir de mi habitación. La cara de los hermanos tenía una tonalidad rojiza, no sabía si por el enojo o la vergüenza. –tomare un baño chicos, sigan en lo que estaban – me adentre en el baño, encendí el agua de la regadera mientras me desvestía pero aun así lograba escuchar la plática que se mantenía afuera.

-Edward, te conozco, si por ti fuera ya le hubieras propuesto ser tu novia, quiero que me digas ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? –

-Alice, tu más que nadie sabe qué es lo que me detiene, ella es una mujer llena de sentimientos que teme exponer, me ha dado el placer de conocerlos, solo yo la conozco tal cual es, es tan indefensa que siento que la dañaría pidiéndole que fuera mi pareja –

-Edward, prácticamente, son pareja, siempre comen juntos, de un tiempo para acá la abrazas, la tomas de la mano, no me digas que jamás la has besado, solo falta que sean novios, nada cambiara entre ustedes –

-no es tan fácil Alice –

-sí lo es, deja de tener miedo Edward que ella no te dirá que no, me tengo que ir pero si para mañana tu y Bella no son oficialmente novios tomare cartas en esto -

Comencé a vestirme tranquilamente y a cepillarme el cabello, salí al pasillo y coloque la toalla en el respaldo de una de las sillas cuando de un momento a otro sentí aquellas inconfundibles manos, las cuales se situaron en mis brazos mientras sentía su aliento en mi oreja - ¿escuchaste todo no es cierto? – no pude evitar reír quedamente mientras me daba la vuelta para enfrentarlo, le di un beso en la mejilla y le tome de la mano.

-Era imposible no escucharlos, conoces a tu hermana lo suficiente para saber su tono de Voz y más para saber que ella lo hizo con intención –

-Tienes razón, Creo que ella no nos dejara en paz, lo siento de antemano –

El resto del domingo fue tranquilo en compañía de Edward, aunque aun no éramos Novios, a ninguno de los dos le afectaba demostrarse afecto por medio de abrazos o un "te quiero", respecto a los besos, eso sí era otra historia, yo sabía que un beso no ocurriría hasta que fuéramos pareja y yo estaba dispuesta a esperar por ello, ya que la espera valdrá la pena si sus besos son como aquel, tan dulce y cargado de cariño, definitivamente esperaría.

Después de despedir a Edward mí cuerpo me pedía descanso, fui directamente a la cama y esa sensación de la cual creí haberme librado por unos días, regreso, aquel manto oscuro me envolvió llevando a mi subconsciente a un espacio y tiempo futuro, era momento de un sueño premonitorio…

_Sueño…_

_Me encontraba en un lugar demasiado húmedo y verde, rodeado de musgo y arboles, el sol no se veía por ningún lado, pasee mi mirada por aquella esplendida vista cuando sentí aquella pequeña brisa la cual me hizo mirar el suelo, todo lo que debería de ser color verde en el, estaba cubierto por una fina capa blanca; con mi pie hacia pequeños círculos._

_-Es hermoso ¿no lo crees?-_

_Lentamente voltee a mi costado izquierdo para observar como Edward se aferraba a mi mano y me regalaba una cara de felicidad satisfacción, justo después de eso, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, mi subconsciente jugaba tanto conmigo que podía sentir el sabor que tanto añoraba volver a probar y que fuera solo mío._

_-Gracias Bella –_

_-¿Por qué me das las gracias?- decía esto mientras me acurrucaba a su lado y lo abrazaba por la cintura, esto si no era normal._

_-por aceptar ser mi novia, por darme la oportunidad de hacerte feliz –_

_Después de escuchar esas palabras sentí una punzada en mi estomago y mi vista fue perdiéndose en la obscuridad de mi sueño, es como si callera al vacio, cuando llegue a tocar fondo una fuerte luz blanca me enfocó…_

_Sueño…_

Mi cabeza me dolía completamente, me encontraba en el suelo, eso quería decir que había caído de la cama, trate de levantarme pero el dolor de mi cabeza no me permitía ver lo que hacía, trate de enfocar mi mirada hacia el reloj digital de mi cómoda el cual marcaba las 5:30 a.m. no tenia caso que siguiera durmiendo; me recosté en la cama acariciando mi cabeza al momento en que recordaba mi sueño –su novia – yo era su novia, no lo pensé dos veces y corrí hacia la ventana para ver si estaba nevando pero mi ilusión solo quedó en eso cuando vi que el campus seguía igual y no se veía ningún indicio de nieve. Tomé mi pequeña libreta de cuero y comencé a escribir, esto no podía quedar desapercibido.

Como era habitual, Alice venia a buscarme a mi departamento para ir juntas a clase, esta vez no solo se presentó ella, venia acompañada de su hermano, Alice le rogaba a Edward sobre algo y el pobre solo asentía con la cabeza.

-Bella, mis padres me llamaron ayer, sabes que el semestre casi termina y que por ser primer semestre no tendremos exámenes finales. Pues mis padres nos han adelantado el vuelo para ir a pasar navidades con ellos, nos iremos a finales de mes –

Entendía su emoción pero eso significaba que no los vería, solo dibuje una mueca en mi rostro, tratando de sonreír por ellos, Edward tomó una de mis manos y besó mi mejilla. – no pongas esa cara Bella, lo que mi hermana te quiere decir es que pases Navidad y año nuevo con mi familia, no deseo que te quedes en el campus – mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y Alice no ayudo mucho.

-Si Bella, mi Hermano habla tanto de ti que mi mamá quiere conocerte, sería un buen momento para que ustedes dos hagan este asunto de "amigos" un poco más serio –

-ignora a mi hermana, despertarse temprano le afecta demasiado la cabeza –

Alice le mostró su rosada lengua de una manera infantil al mismo tiempo que él le desordenaba el cabello. –Bien entonces, ¿aceptas?-

-chicos ustedes saben que yo encantada pero tendré que comentarlo con mis padres, ellos pasan navidad en Londres y siempre cuidan las apariencias –

-está bien, mi madre dijo que enviaría una carta a tus padres pidiéndole el permiso, te dije que mis padres habían tenido tratos con los tuyos –

-siendo así, yo acepto –

-Ho Bella, te encantará Forks, en invierno se ve cubierto por nieve, podrás conocer a nuestros amigos de la infancia, hace poco hable con Tanya por mail y le conté tanto de ti que desea conocerte –

Alice comenzó con su palabrería, Edward solo me miraba sonriente mientras tomaba mi portalibros y entrelazaba su mano con la mía para dirigirnos a la primera clase. Mientras sentía aquel cálido tacto recordé el extraño sueño de la noche anterior, cuando asimile todo me di cuenta que tarde o temprano sucedería, y yo no lo evitaría pues lo que más deseaba era ser de una vez por todas, la novia de Edward Cullen.

2019…

Ruby POV

Le había dado a mi pasado algo con que entretenerse por un tiempo, yo sabía la incertidumbre que viví en ese tiempo pues cada salida que tenia con Edward yo la malinterpretaba y buscaba la nieve por todos lados.

-Esa visión fue muy bien estructurada Bella, Te Felicito –

-Me fue sencillo pensar en ella, tuve un poco de ayuda –

Jasper volteo a ver a su hermana en busca de respuestas, ella solo torneó sus ojos en una muestra de obviedad –Edward le ha dado algunas ideas –

Era cierto Edward me ayudaba demasiado, hablábamos vía mail o por teléfono ya que cuando nos veíamos, ambos no podíamos evitar cohibirnos por la pena y vergüenza, aunque sabíamos que no debíamos estar por el momento juntos por que eso complicaría las cosas con el problema que se avecinaba para Bella, el contacto verbal no lo perdíamos, yo lo necesitaba y el a mí.

-Bien Bella, necesito que me digas ¿Cómo y cuando nace Ruby?-

-Será el personaje de mi libro como lo sabes, su imagen surge de… Tanya –

- ¿enserio te básate en ella? –

-pues entiéndeme Rose, Tanya es su mejor amiga, es linda, a la moda, Alice la amaba, no pude evitar sentir celos de su persona, aunque ella estuviera con otro, algo en su relación con Edward jamás me agradó, sé que eso fue una de las razones que me convenció a cambiar –

Eso jamás se lo había contado a nadie, ella es una gran persona, desde el primer momento en que la vi me di cuenta que su personalidad era inigualable, tenía todo lo que quería y mas, aunque no sé de dónde surgió la envidia, esta me invadió en su momento.

-pues creo que vamos por buen camino, esperemos solucionar esto y ganar algo de ello –

Yo sabía que Jasper tenía puestas sus esperanzas en volver a ver a Alice, en rescatarla de aquel fatídico día y tenerla a su lado de nuevo, no puedo creer que una persona como yo haya acabado con la felicidad de varias, tenía que solucionar todo a como dé lugar.

Lo siento enserio, ahora si me tarde

Hay es que trabajos y mas trabajos además la perimiere de la peli, que por cierto o por dios fue lo mejor la ame al cien por ciento, ya la vi dos veces y las que faltan; bueno ya no tardare tanto o eso creo pasando la próxima semana que es finales en la facultad porque ya estaré de vacaciones.

Espero recibir sus reviews por que el capitulo pasado tuvo muy pocos y me sentí un poco vacía, tal vez no les agradó o no es lo que esperaban, bueno espero recibir más en este.

Los quiero mis lectores y nos vemos pronto

Besos y karikusaludos

P.D: vean New Moon 100% recomendable, yo la amé totalmente y el final esta de infarto jajá


	6. prejuicios

2009…

Bella POV

En definitiva, el último mes ha sido toda una agonía, entre exámenes, las presiones de Alice y mis melancolías, pero sobre todo había un tema que no me dejaba de alterar día con día, aquel sueño, el cual llevo teniendo desde hace un mes todas las noches, la nieve, el bosque, Edward y… ese beso. Los últimos tres días había nevado pero ningún lugar del campus se parecía al de mis sueños, eso no lograba tranquilizarme, cada vez que Edward y yo nos quedábamos solos no paraba de encontrar similitudes con mi sueño.

Hoy es sábado, exactamente son las cuatro de la mañana, me encontraba en la sala con dos maletas cargadas de ropa y algunas cosas esénciales para una estancia de mes y medio en la Mansión Cullen. Al parecer mis padres disfrutaban de la idea de que su hija fuera intima amiga de una familia importante y si querían establecer amistades con ella, no me negarían el permiso. Gran parte del alumnado de este edificio había partido ayer hacia sus hogares para pasar festividades con sus familias, si no fuera por los Cullen, yo estaría aquí, la única persona que me alegraba las vacaciones de navidad era mi abuela.

-Isabella espero estés despierta por que nos iremos en diez minutos – Alice prácticamente entró sin ningún esfuerzo a mi habitación gracias a que la noche anterior se apedreó de mi tarjeta, me entregó un vaso desechable con café – está recién hecho, Jasper lo preparó-

-¿Dónde están los chicos? –

-Rose hace poco logró despertar a Emmett, ellos no irán a nuestra casa pero los padres de Emm viven muy cerca, además Jasper pasara con nosotros la navidad, a él si lo veras diario –

-como despreciar a Esme y sus tratos – Jasper se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras detrás de él se encontraba Edward de pie. –Bella venimos por tu equipaje, bueno, en lo que a mí respecta, Edward no paraba de hablar de ti así que le dije que me acompañara –

Edward no reaccionó como Jasper hubiera querido, el solo sonrió y seguía mirándome. Jasper tomó mis maletas y Alice mi bolso, ambos se fueron dejándome a mí y a Edward solos en la estancia de mi habitación. El se sentó al lado mío y besó mi mejilla, yo recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y emití un leve suspiro, aunque el intentó esconder su risa, esta no pasó desapercibida.

-¿te parezco graciosa? –

-no es eso, solo digamos que recordé una filosofía de mi hermana –

- pues compártela conmigo –

Edward entrelazó su brazo con el mío para así tenerme lo más cerca posible y susurrarme al oído –según mí hermana, un suspiro significa el alma de un beso que se muere por ser dado al amor verdadero el cual se encuentra pensando en ti justo en el momento que dejas escapar ese suspiro- mi tonalidad se tiñó de rojo al ver el sentido que él le estaba dando. El solo besó la unión de mis labios en el lado derecho y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-por dios que cursi esta el ambiente hoy, tu hermana y Jasper ya partieron hacia el aeropuerto y yo vine a decirles que Emmett y yo ya nos vamos también, si no piensan quedarse aquí les sugiero que se muevan –

Rosalie salió de la habitación, Edward y yo reíamos al mismo tiempo que él me ayudaba a levantarme. Cogí su mano y así partimos hacia su auto, todo se veía obscuro y algo tétrico pues la universidad estaba desolada, me estremecí de tan solo pensar que yo estaría aquí sola. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me invitó a entrar, el camino fue de lo más silencioso y calmado, aunque mis parpados amenazaban con cerrarse no quería darme por vencida, si dormía era más que seguro que aquel sueño regresará.

Al llegar al aeropuerto vi que nos dirigíamos al área de vuelos privados, decidí no hacer preguntas, después de todo, los padres de Edward tenían el suficiente dinero para mandar por sus hijos a la hora que ellos quisieran. Al entrar se podían observar cuarto asientos reclinables, todos ellos mirando hacia el centro del avión, en una de las esquinas había una mesa y dos sillones a sus costados, Alice se encontraba en el pasillo que conectaba con otra puerta buscando algo en un estante, Jasper solo la miraba vigilando que no fuera a hacerse daño. Rose y Emmett se encontraban descansando en uno de los asientos reclinables, ambos lucían cansados. Me acerque a la mesa de la esquina y tomé lugar en uno de sus asientos para así poder mirar por la ventanilla.

-es ostentoso lo sé, para nosotros ya es costumbre, este avión lo utilizan siempre en vacaciones navideñas- me espanté un poco al ver a Edward sentado frente a mí, mirándome fijamente. -¿te sientes cómoda? – yo solo asentí y tomé su mano sin voltear a verlo a la cara.

El despegue fue muy tranquilo y el viaje seria corto, todos aprovecharon el tiempo para dormir, inclusive Edward se rindió al recargar su cabeza contra la ventana. Verlo dormir me hacía sentir cierta paz, estiré mis brazo para así acariciar su cabello, su reacción fue una leve mueca en sus labios, algo parecido a una sonrisa. Me levante del asiento y me senté enzima de uno de los sillones de cuero, el cual giré para quedar de frente hacia la ventana, subí mis pies y rodee mis piernas con un brazo mientras que con mi mano libre dibujaba el contorno de la ventana, mi barbilla desasnaba en mis rodillas y comencé a tararear una melodía de cuna, no sabía con exactitud de cual se trataba, simplemente fue la primera que vino a mi cabeza, escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos tratando así de despejar mi mente hasta que sentí una suave caricia en mi mejilla y escuche como alguien se sentaba en el suelo frente a mí. Levanté un poco la mirada y así me pude asegurar de que era Edward quien me miraba con cierta curiosidad y duda, el me extendió sus brazos, invitándome a sentir el calor de ellos, decidida me posicioné al lado suyo y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, el besó mi coronilla mientras sus manos frotaban mis brazos.

-¿Por qué despertaste Edward?, lo lamento si fui yo la causante –

- no te preocupes Bella, no dormía, te veías tan tranquila mirando por la ventana que decidí guardar silencio y disfrutar del aura que te rodeaba –

-viajar en avión es algo que me agrada demasiado, me siento libre de mucha presión, es como si volara por mi misma y no tuviera que darle explicaciones a nadie –

- es bonito sentir la libertad, pero en exceso puede llegar a ser mala – en ese instante el semblante de Edward cambió por uno de preocupación e incertidumbre, fue tanta mi impaciencia que tenía que preguntar.

-Edward, has estado algo preocupado el día de hoy, ¿Por qué? –

El me sonrió y acarició el largo de mi brazo izquierdo para tomar mi mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, esto lo hacía cuando necesitaba confianza. -¿recuerdas que nos conocimos en un avión? –

-como olvidarlo, eso pasó hace poco, para serte sincera yo no soy de hablar con extraños, pero algo me dio la confianza para platicar contigo ese día –

-pues tengo mucho que agradecerle a ese algo, sin el no te hubiera conocido y… no me hubiera enamorado –

Mi corazón casi se detuvo por completo al escuchar el tamaño de la afirmación que Edward acababa de decir, me enderece un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, el sonreía y me observaba, tal vez esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte, pero en ese momento mis palabras no saldrían, aunque yo estaba segura de lo que sentía por él.

-Bella, no es un secreto que me gustas, no se con exactitud en qué momento me enamoré pero lo estoy, perdona si estoy siendo muy sincero pero es la verdad, Te quiero Isabella –

Sentí el escozor de una lagrima resbalar por una de mis mejillas, Edward detuvo su marcha con sus labios y la sustituyó con sus besos, justo antes de llegar a mis labios, donde la pequeña lagrima hubiese terminado su camino y que yo deseaba Edward lo terminase con sus delicados besos, el juntó su frente con la mía y abrió sus ojos, nuestras miradas se encontraban unidas, sus labios a milímetros de los míos, poco me faltaba para ser yo la que rompiera con el espacio y así demostrarle cuanto es lo enamorada que estaba yo de él, pero él me sorprendió, si bien esperaba un beso y probar ese sedoso aliento que humedecía mis labios, jamás esperé lo que hizo, se acercó más a mí, sus labios rosaban las míos, tan cerca que podía sentir el movimiento de estos cuando Edward pronunció aquello que yo llevaba esperando por meses y que jamás pensé fuera tan mágico como ese momento – por favor Isabella Swan – sus labios enmarcaron los míos para así terminar la frase – acepta ser mi novia –

Sentí su mano detrás de mi nuca y vi sus ojos cerrarse y esperar mi respuesta, subí mis manos hacia los costados de su cara y le di un pequeño rose de mis labios antes de contestar.

-no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esa pregunta, cuantas veces he tratado de adivinar si algún día me lo dirías, pero sobre todo, cuánto tiempo llevo esperando por probar tus labios de nuevo, te quiero Edward y sí, me encantaría ser tu novia – esto bastó para que Edward me apretara contra sí y por fin uniera nuestros labios, ambos acompasados, sin prisas, lentamente, disfrutando de la calidez del otro, jamás pensé que este beso fuera a ser mejor que el primero, tal vez se debía a la felicidad o a que era nuestro primer beso como pareja, sabiendo que él es mío y yo suya, teniendo en mente que nuestros sentimientos eran correspondidos por el otro y sabiendo que este sería el primero de tantos besos que vendrían en el futuro

Era difícil esconder mi sonrisa, Edward pronunciaba pequeños "gracias" mientras repartía pequeños y cortos besos en mis mejillas y frente, yo solo disfrutaba del tacto de sus manos con las mías, al parecer ninguno de los dos tenia la necesidad de alejarse pues tal vez fueron segundos o minutos lo que duramos abrazados en el suelo.

Los minutos seguían pasando y el cielo se aclaraba a nuestro paso, Edward se levantó y me ofreció su mano, yo lo mire interrogante – quiero que veas algo antes de que aterricemos – tomé su mano y me dirigió hacia el pasillo que conducía a una puerta, al cruzarla, había una barra de madera y barios asientos, así como un sillón de dos plazas, Edward rodeó mi cintura con ambos brazos y besó mi mejilla, después de todo creo que no será tan difícil acostumbrarme a esto. A pasos lentos llegamos a una de las ventanillas un poco mas alargada que las otras, Edward me indico con la mirada que viera el paisaje, al verlo fue como si una ola de familiaridad me golpeara, todo era color verde, árboles y pinos por todas partes, las casas estaban a cierta distancia de las otras, como si un pedazo de bosque las dividiera, una ligera capa de nieve cubría el suelo y las copas de los arboles – Bienvenida a Forks, Bella –

En ese instante vino a mi memoria el tan repetitivo sueño, el escenario era el indicado, Edward y yo éramos novios oficialmente, eso quería decir que en cuanto pisáramos tierra, mi epifanía se cumpliría.

2019…

Ruby POV

-Basta, por favor quedémonos hoy en este sueño –

-como tú lo desees Bella, pero tenemos suficiente tiempo para uno más –

-se que lo tenemos pero, no estoy preparada para lo que sigue –

-¿Es donde conoces a Tanya no es cierto?, no lo puedes posponer para siempre –

- y no lo planeo hacer, es solo que no estoy preparada –

Comencé a desconectarme los electrodos de la frente y los brazos, no estaba lista para darle a Bella la premonición de Tanya, no me había preparado mentalmente para hacerlo de la manera correcta, si lo hacía en estos momentos, Bella la odiaría, los celos aparecerían y mi error no será remendado, tenía que encontrar la posibilidad de hacer que Tanya se viera como una buena persona, a la que no hay que temerle pues ella no planeo jamás nada en mi contra.

Al llegar a mi departamento y abrir la puerta me deje caer en el sillón mientras me cubría los ojos con la parte interna de mis brazos – demonios, porque tienes que ser tan perfecta Tanya Denail, tan perfecta como para seguir sintiendo celos por ti a estas alturas –

-la odias por mi culpa, fui yo el que no paraba de hablar bien de ella –En ese instante me enderece bruscamente en mi lugar para mirar a Edward en el marco de la puerta, su rostro se veía serio pero a la vez relajado – hola – se adentró en el departamento y se sentó a mi lado, pasó su mano por mis cabellos mientras yo dejaba caer mi rostro en mi regazo.

-No la odio Edward, simplemente no puedo ni podre competir con ella, no hay nada en lo que ella no sea buena –

-si me preguntas a mí, ella jamás logró hacerme sentir lo que siento por ti y mira que tuvo más de 15 años para hacerlo, tú lo lograste en unos meses –

-eso siempre me lo repetías cuando te reprochaba por ella –

-algo de lo que aprendí contigo es que hay que estar recordándote las cosas y también que eres demasiado testaruda para comprender lo que es verdad –

-¿Cómo te enteraste que estaría en el departamento? –

-Jasper me llamó, dijo que habías salido muy alterada del laboratorio –

Me levanté y fui hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, escuchaba los pasos de Edward seguirme como era de suponerse, me recargue en la barra y el solo hizo lo mismo en la puerta. Me miraba de pies a cabeza y parecía que hablaba internamente con el mismo.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? –

-Rose tiene razón, has cambiado –

Mie mire desde mis pies hasta donde mis ojos me lo permitían, yo no veía nada diferente en mi aunque las personas que me rodeaban aseguraban ver diferencias en mi persona tanto físicas como en mi carácter.

-según tu en que he cambiado –

El se acercó y acomodó uno de mis mechones de cabello detrás de mi oreja – tu cabello, ya no tiene ese aspecto rizado que le dabas, ahora es mas ondulado y mas "Bella", tu vestimenta es mas a tu estilo, tu estilo de caminar no es tan pretencioso, ya no utilizas maquillaje más que lo necesario, dejaste los gestos despectivos, tu sonrisa es sincera, pero sobre todo, tus ojos reflejan paz contigo misma, estas volviendo a ser Bella –

-en el fondo siempre lo he sido, tal vez el convivir con Bella hace diez años me ha ayudado un poco-

- es tu fuerza lo que te ha ayudado, ahora así como has logrado salir de un transe, lograras salir del primero de ellos –

-te refieres a Tanya, no es tan sencillo, es decir, ella ya está casada y tiene un hermoso bebe y sigo teniendo celos de ella cada que llamaba preguntando por ti –

-ya te lo dije, yo soy el culpable de ello, trae tu libreta de cuero a la sala y juntos busquemos una solución a esa nueva premonición, creo que entre los dos encontraremos el sueño perfecto y hacer que Bella se lo tome bien –

-ella le tendrá celos, eso es inevitable, Ruby aparecerá, lo que intento es controlarla, que solo sea una fase pasajera, solo celos mal infundados que se calmen –

- veamos qué podemos hacer –

Fui a mi habitación por el dichoso diario de sueños, Edward me esperaba en la sala junto al estante de libros, miraba algo atentamente, me di cuenta que se trataba de un libro viejo y desgastado, algo largo.

-¿qué es lo que tienes ahí Edward?-

-lo siento, no era mi intención parecer entrometido, solo pensé que esto nos puede ayudar –

Ambos tomamos asiento en el sillón y Edward abrió aquel libro, se trataba de un viejo álbum de fotos, justamente de la primera navidad con los Cullen, no podía evitar ponerme roja cuando las fotos de nosotros dos aparecían besándonos bajo el muérdago o intercambiando regalos, el solo sonreía mientras paseaba sus dedos por las fotografías, justo en donde empezaban las fotos de año nuevo, apareció Tanya, tan despampanante como siempre, me lleve una mano a la boca al ver la cara de sincera felicidad que me dedicaba en la fotografía donde aparecíamos las dos abrazadas, en realidad ella jamás me dio parte para odiarla o sentir celos.

-no sé si te lo había dicho pero, esa navidad Tanya me dijo que eras una persona muy especial, que si te dejaba ir ella jamás me lo perdonaría –

El comentario de Edward me hizo sentir un poco mal conmigo misma, pues ella me deseaba lo mejor mientras yo rezaba por no volverla a ver por un buen tiempo. Edward siguió cambiando las fotografías, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de cómo era yo antes, verdaderamente había cambiado por ese arranque de celos, en las fotos navideñas aparecía con una sonrisa sincera mientras que en las de fin de año mi cara no pasaba de un movimientos de labios, excepto cuando aparecía con Edward.

-¿Por qué sentiste celos de ella? –

-al principio fue por como la trataban, Alice la idolatraba, tal parecía que era su modelo a seguir, después tus padres demostrándole el cariño que le tenían, nunca me sentí tan fuera de lugar, todo gritaba que yo no encajaba en ese espacio, sentía como si todo fuera una comparación entre ella y yo –

-mi hermana es así de efusiva, yo que la veía, te juro que las trataba a ambas con el mismo cariño, también debes tomar en cuenta que a Tanya solo la veía en esa época, por eso aprovechaba el tiempo al máximo pero no por eso te dejaba fuera de sus planes, mis padres hablan mucho de ella porque ella viene de una familia similar a la tuya, es decir. Sus padres no le prestaban demasiada atención, es por eso que se crió con Esme y Carlisle como sus segundos padres, las vacaciones las pasaba con nosotros, es como si fuera una hermana mía y de Alice, es por eso que mis padres la tratan así –

Sentí en mi pecho la mescla de culpabilidad y prejuicio, Edward pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me besó en la mejilla – ahora que tienes las cosas un poco más claras podrás ver la perspectiva de Tanya desde otro ángulo, es obvio que sentirás celos, pero creo que serán más controlables y menos…mmm –

-dilo Edward, enfermizos –

Su tonalidad cambio de pálida a rosada, yo era la única que lograba hacer eso y él lo sabía. El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos estudiando las maneras de lograr que Tanya apareciera en los sueños infundados en Bella, de algo no tenía la menor duda, con la ayuda de Edward lograría superar este peldaño y estaría más cerca de regresar todo a su cauce como debería ser.

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno pues este capi si fue muy elaborado para mi

Espero y les guste mucho porque por fin Edward y Bella son novios, me esmere en los detalles para que sintieran el aura de romanticismo espero y les haya agradado

Pues oficialmente estoy de vacaciones así que por fin soy libre para escribir, espero recibir sus reviews que me alegran leer, algunos comentaron que como siempre Tanya no podía faltar y si es cierto, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, esta vez quiero limpiar un poco la reputación que le deje en el fic de confusos juegos de amor, pues esta vez ella no hizo nada y se gano la enemistad de Bella.

Bueno esperen el siguiente capítulo y les comento que la peli de New Moon me ha encantado tanto que la he visto 6 veces y mañana voy de nuevo, me falta canjear un cupón de 3x2 de una revista y el del boleto gratis del cereal así que no sé cuantas veces la vea en total por que una amiga quiere ir también.

Espero sus reviews nos vemos

Besos y karikusaludos


	7. Egoismo

Egoismo

2009…

Bella POV

Esto sencillamente tenía que ser un sueño del cual despertaría en unos minutos y estaría en mi habitación, sola y siguiendo con las fantasías, el único indicio que me aseguraba que esto era real era el hecho de ir caminando en el desolado aeropuerto de la mano de Edward. Ninguno de nuestros acompañantes había sospechado de nuestra relación, para ellos era común vernos de la mano, valla sorpresa que se iban a llevar. Seguía parida en los ojos de mi acompañante hasta que escuche la voz de Alice chillar.

-Mamá, papá, que gusto verlos – la delgada figura de mi amiga envolvió sus brazos sobre el yugo de una pareja mientras no dejaba de repartir besos en sus mejillas, en ese momento me di cuenta del gran parecido que tenia Edward a su madre. La mujer se encontraba aferrada al pequeño cuerpo de su hija mientras su mirada nos estudiaba a Edward y a mí, ambos rostros se me hacían conocidos, tal vez los abría visto en alguna de las fiestas que se hacían en la compañía de mis padres.

-Cariño, no sabes cómo extrañábamos tu inigualable forma de demostrar afecto pero no eres la única aquí, danos la oportunidad de abrazar a tu hermano y a los chicos – dicho esto la pequeña duende dio unos pasos atrás y se coloco al lado de Jasper quien recibió un caluroso abraso departe de los padres de Edward y Alice, de ahí siguieron Rose y Emmett, cuando llegaron a Edward sucedió lo mismo que con su hermana claro que esta vez la de los besos fue su madre – Ho Edward no sabes cómo te hemos extrañado, la casa no es la misma sin tu música rondando –

- no es para tanto mamá me tienes toda la temporada de descanso aquí, yo también los extrañe- Edward rodeó mi cintura con su brazo mientras unía nuestras manos libres – mamá, ella es Isabella, mi novia – las caras de los presentes eran dignas de una fotografía, todas las miradas se enfocaron en mi buscando algún indicio que les asegurara que habían escuchado bien, creo que esa respuesta la encontraron en mi sonrojo, la primera en contestar fue Alice.

- pero, ¿Cómo?, tu… el… ustedes dos… ¡HAAA! Como pudieron –

Su mirada nos penetraba muy fríamente, algo que no le agradaba a la pequeña era no enterarse de las cosas primero, y esta vez se había enterado al mismo tiempo que los demás. Jasper la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla mientras yo trataba de esconderme en los brazos de mi novio.

-es un gusto verte Bella, mi hijo no dejaba de hablar de ti en sus mensajes, al igual que la pequeña Alice, aunque jamás mencionó que fueran novios –

- No lo éramos mamá, tenemos aproximadamente una hora de serlo, quizás menos – Edward hizo una pausa y observó directamente a Alice – es por eso que nadie lo sabía ya que todos dormían en el viaje – después de ver como su hermana bajaba su rostro en muestra de rendición, Edward me miro y sonrió de nuevo – Bella, ellos son mis padres, Esme y Carlisle –

Alargue mi mano hacia Esme pero ella me abrazo y me regaló un beso en la mejilla, lo mismo pasó con Carlisle, se supone que ellos eran de la misma clase que mis padres, honestamente no pensé que fueran tan humildes y agradables, tal vez un poco más que mis padres pero no pensé que tanto.

-bueno debemos partir a casa, creo que pueden descansar mejor haya –

Comenzamos a caminar hasta que Alice nos interceptó tomándome de la muñeca – ustedes dos sí que lo hicieron cardiaco, debieron haberme despertado y decirme, prácticamente he sido su hada madrina – la pequeña iba a seguir con sus reproches si no es porque Jasper la empujó para que caminara pidiéndonos disculpas con su mirada.

El camino fue tranquilo salvo por las intervenciones de Alice quien juraba estar indignada con su hermano y conmigo, al llegar a la mansión Cullen simplemente tenía una palabra en mente, "imponente". Edward me había platicado que solo tenían dos empleados, era un matrimonio, la mujer era el ama de llaves y el hombre se encargaba de los problemas surgentes. Dicha pareja se encontraba en las escaleras de la entrada, se veían muy amables.

-Jóvenes, sean bienvenidos, se les extrañaba por estos rumbos, por fin mi marido y yo tendremos trabajo que realizar – dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a nosotros, su mirada me estudiaba pero no se atrevía a preguntar por mí, creo que Edward se dio cuenta y decidió terminar con la incomodidad para ambas.

- María, ella es mi novia Bella, pasará festividades con nosotros así que la veras mucho por aquí –

- a sus pies señorita, los Jóvenes Cullen tienen excelso gusto al escoger sus parejas, hacen una pareja perfecta –

Al principio pensé que María decía eso por compromiso pero en verdad se veía sincera, al parecer no le desagradaba trabajar para los Cullen y también les tenía cariño, me imagino que tiene mucho que ver con el trato que les dan a ella y a su esposo.

-Ten cuidado Fernando, ya sabes qué tipo de equipaje es el que traigo – Alice hacia ademanes con las manos tratando de proteger su maleta mientras esta era trasladada por Fernando, el esposo de María, dentro de la casa, el sujetos solo esbozaba una sonrisa, el debería conocer demasiado a Alice para saber su personalidad así que no le molestaba en absoluto. Esme les daba explicaciones a sus empleados mientras nosotros atravesábamos el lumbral de la entrada, no sin antes atravesar el hermoso jardín. El recibidor tenía tres arcos en diferentes direcciones, uno conducía hacia la sala, la cual conectaba con el comedor y la cocina por medio de un arco más, el segundo de los arcos del recibidor conducía hacia un pasillo directo a la cocina y a una salida lateral de la casa y por último, el tercer arco deba hacia las escaleras para el segundo piso, aunque estos arcos solo eran una vista pues toda la casa se conectaba sin necesidad de ellos, en verdad le daba un toque peculiar y agradable, algo parecido a un castillo.

Todos nos adentramos en la sala, yo no dejaba de admirar los grandes ventanales que reemplazaban a las paredes del lado este de la casa, de este modo, la tenue y pálida luz del día serbia completamente para iluminar toda la habitación. Cuando Esme se acerco a nosotros nos indico, más que nada a mi pues los demás ya sabían dónde estaban sus recintos, donde se encontraban mis pertenencias y cuál sería mi habitación.

-Edward hijo, ¿podrías mostrarle a Bella su habitación? –

-con gusto –

Edward tiró de mi mano rumbo a las escaleras, aunque no íbamos corriendo si íbamos muy rápido y eso me costó varios tropiezos en el trayecto, nada de gravedad debido a que mi acompañante me detuvo en indefinidas ocasiones. Al llegar a la planta alta había un pasillo que corría de norte a sur, con la misma cantidad de puertas hacia los dos lados.

-la puerta que vez al final del pasillo es el baño, está conectado a las dos habitaciones que están a sus lados, tu estarás en la de la izquierda, mi hermana ocupa la que está enfrente de ti, mi habitación es la que está al lado de la de Alice así que Jasper está a un lado tuyo, del lado contrario del pasillo la puerta que esta al fondo es la habitación de mis padres, es la más grande de la casa, la puerta de la izquierda es la biblioteca y el despacho de mi padre y la de la derecha es el salón de música –

- Creo que comprendí, lo importante es que mi cuarto es al fondo a la izquierda –

- Bella - Edward comenzó a reír y me abrazo para así rosar su nariz con la mía y después regalarme uno de sus adictivos besos con los cuales no dejaba de preguntarme como los había conseguido – Vamos a que conozcas tu habitación –

Al ir caminando por el pasillo me di cuenta que la puerta perteneciente al cuarto de Alice tenía un letrero en rosa donde estaba escrito su nombre mientras que las demás puertas no tenían ningún indicio de posesión, tal vez Alice veía ese letrero como una advertencia a las personas que se atrevieran a husmear en su habitación. Edward educadamente abrió la puerta e hizo ademan con su mano invitándome a pasar, lo primero que vi fue el gran paisaje que se divisaba gracias al ventanal de cristal, en el centro de la habitación había una gran cama con dosel alto de color caoba, las sabanas eran color carmesí, la espaciosa cama era flanqueada por dos mesas pequeñas de noche, cada una contaba con dos cajones y una lámpara, también había dos puertas en cada lado, supuse que la del lado derecho era la que conducía al baño, la otra no tenía ni idea cual era su función hasta que Edward fue hacia ella y la abrió, era un espacioso armario donde habían guardado mis maletas, había un tocador en la esquina, todo lo necesario y mas para mi estancia.

-siento como si me estuviera mudando, esto es demasiado para ser una huésped –

- poco a poco te darás cuenta porque Alice es como es, lo heredó por parte de mi madre, su hobbie favorito es remodelar la casa cada que puede y en cuanto se enteró que vendrías apuesto a que se dedico todo el mes a prepararte la habitación y hacer algunos cambios a la casa, es bueno que se ocupe un poco en eso, mi padre casi no está en casa por el trabajo y así ella no se siente sola –

-tus padres son muy atentos, para serte sincera no esperaba este recibimiento –

-mi madre le gusta vernos a mi hermana y a mi felices, si nosotros lo somos ella lo es más, así que debes ir conociéndola más porque así es su estado de ánimo, a veces más que otros días, Bella, ¿te sientes muy cansada por el viaje? –

-no, solo tengo un poco de hambre pero cansancio creo que no, ¿Por qué? –

-quisiera mostrarte algo, salir a caminar un poco y mostrarte los alrededores donde yo crecí, pero si no quieres lo entenderé –

-claro que quiero, me encanta la nieve y la verdad me da mucha curiosidad conocer Forks –

- muy bien entonces te dejo unos momentos para que te pongas cómoda, en veinte minutos mi mamá pondrá el almuerzo en la mesa yo vendré por ti y de ahí podremos pasear un rato, si necesitas algo ya sabes donde esta mi habitación -

Yo solo asentí, Edward me acercó más a él mí para poder besarme con más cadencia y sin prisas, después besó mi frente y se despidió con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta, escuche ruido en el baño así que supuse que Alice lo estaba utilizando, solo me cambie de ropa y aproveché para cepillar mi cabello y maquillarme un poco, después de todo la primera impresión es lo que cuenta y aunque los padres de Edward ya me habían visto no habíamos tenido oportunidad de charlar.

Los minutos pasaron y el almuerzo se llevó a cabo, distintas piezas de pan recién echo así como diferentes opciones para acompañarlo, solo hubo poco intercambio de palabras con Esme ya que su esposo había partido a trabajar. Después Edward cumplió su palabra y ahora me encontraba parada en medio del bosque, observando los arboles cuyas puntas se veían adornadas con pequeños copos blancos, con mis manos, cubiertas por la fina tela de los guantes, jugueteaba con las escarcha que se refugiaba en mi chamarra, Edward tomó mi mano para llamar mi atención.

-¿es hermoso no lo crees? –

Lentamente voltee a mi costado izquierdo para observar como Edward se aferraba a mi mano y me regalaba una cara de felicidad satisfacción, justo después de eso, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, todo esto encajaba perfectamente con aquel sueño.

_-_Gracias Bella –

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?- decía esto mientras me acurrucaba a su lado y lo abrazaba por la cintura, por fin entendía lo que es tener la calidez de un amor y poder demostrárselo sin pedir permiso.

-por aceptar ser mi novia, por darme la oportunidad de hacerte feliz –

- Edward, tú me haces feliz desde que te conocí, prácticamente no sabes cómo era, enserio creo que ni yo tengo ganas de acordarme –

Después de caminar por un rato decidimos sentarnos al cobijo de un árbol, Edward se tumbó jalándome a mí de la cintura, escuchaba como reía mientras escondía su rostro en mi cabello, yo me recargué mas a él y lo bese en el cuello, el solo me acaricio la mejilla y me sonrió. No eran necesarias las palabras, los sonidos de las ramas y los animales nos daban tanta paz y calidad que solo disfrutábamos de estar juntos, a veces un beso, una caricia, incluso un "te quiero" interrumpía el silencio pero no por esto empeoraba la calma. Lo que si empeoro todo fue el sonido del celular de Edward, lo mire sonriendo para que contestara, el solo miraba resentido su bolsillo y busco el aparato.

-bueno, habla Edward –

Edward tenia fruncido el ceño pero solo escuchaba a la persona, de pronto su mirada se iluminó y su rostro de incertidumbre se convirtió en alegría, sonreía mientras escuchaba, como si el receptor pudiera verlo, yo comencé a preguntarme quien era, pero no dure mucho con la duda, la verdad prefería la duda.

-¿Tanya?... ¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono? … claro se me olvidaba mi hermana, ¿Cuándo llegas a Forks?... claro que te esperamos con ansias, tengo a alguien a quien quiero presentarte…está bien, si… nos vemos –

Al ver como Edward reaccionaba con ella no podía evitar sentir esa punzada en mi estomago, la cual me daba ganas de arrebatarle el teléfono y platicar con su "amiga" para poner unos cuantos puntos en claro, sabía que era como su hermana pero aun así no podía dejar pasar por alto que entre ellos dos hubo algo más que amistad y no solo fue por unos días, fueron años.

-así que… ¿Tanya? –

-sí, se encuentra en Chicago, visitando a sus parientes, llegara para año nuevo –

-ha, y ¿para qué te llamó? –

-Bella – Edward paseó sus dedos por mi frente y labios - ¿estás celosa? –

-¿yo?, por favor Edward, ¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa de ella? –

-eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿Por qué estas celosa? –

Cerré mis puños y los pegué a mis costados, sentí mis ojos humedecerse, sentí la melancolía y ese gran dolor, aquel que era mi compañero el día con día al verme sola y sin respaldo, Edward me a trajo hacia sus brazos y acariciaba mi cabello, no fui consciente de cuantas lagrimas silenciosas escaparon de mi fortaleza pero estoy segura que no fue solo una, trate de serenarme pero m e era un poco imposible, tenía miedo de perder a Edward, me sentía poca cosa para él, pero a lo que más le tenía miedo era a Tanya, la incertidumbre de conocerla y saber que no soy mejor que ella, corroborar el hecho que he venido sintiendo desde mi platica con Edward en el campus. Me separe un poco de Edward, no sin antes tallar un poco mi rostro para corroborar que no había rastro de lágrimas.

-lo siento, has de pensar que soy una inmadura –

-no digas eso Bella, entiendo que Tanya cause ese tipo de reacciones en ti pero quiero que entiendas algo… - tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y sostuvo mi mirada – entre ella y yo jamás puede ni habrá nada, yo no la amo ni ella a mí, ella tiene novio y yo te tengo a ti, y lo más importante, yo te amo Isabella y te dije que sería incapaz de hacerte daño –

Tomé a Edward por el cuello y comencé a besarlo, el correspondió mi beso con caricias y acompasando sus labios a los míos, después de unos cuantos minutos o segundos, quien era yo para haberlos contado, el tomó mis manos y me observó directamente.

-Es hora de regresar a casa, esta por anochecer y no quisiera que te enfermaras por mi culpa –

- me importaría poco estar enferma si prometes estar a mi lado –

-sabes que te prometería eso y más –

Al llegar a casa nos presentamos a la mesa para cenar, esta vez nos acompañaba los pares de Edward así como su hermana y Jasper, esta de mas decir que la plática fue más amena y me di cuenta que los padres de Edward me habían conocido cuando yo tenía tres años debido a que tuvieron algunas formalidades con mis padres, también comentaron que se encontraban desconcertados acerca de su divorcio yo les explique que ya lo había entendido y no me afectaba mas y les agradecí por sus preocupaciones. Después de ayudar a Esme y Alice a recoger la mesa me disculpe para subir a mi habitación y descansar, Edward me acompañó y se despidió e mi con un corto beso y un "buenas noches". Tomé una ducha y me puse el pijama, cubrí mi cuerpo con las sabanas y, al mirar la mesita de noche me asegure de tener mi cuaderno de sueños a la mano, ahora que mi anterior sueño se había realizado cavia la posibilidad de tener una premonición nueva que anotar la mañana siguiente. Cerré mis ojos y sentí la misma sensación de oscuridad envolverme, es como si mi subconsciente cayera en un agujero del que no podría salir al menos con ayuda de terceras personas, solo esperaba que mi sueño fuera igual de bueno que el anterior…

_Sueño…_

_Lo vivido esta misma tarde se volvía a repetir, yo y Edward bajo el cobijo de un árbol abrazados, disfrutando de nuestra cálida compañía hasta que esta se ve interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, sentí la misma dosis de celos al conocer quién era la persona que llamaba pero algo extraño sucedió justo en el momento donde Edward la nombró…_

_-Tanya… -_

_Fue como un puñado de pequeños flashes girando alrededor mío y demasiadas voces difíciles de sintonizar, escuchaba a Edward y Alice, poco a poco se dibujó un túnel obscuro delante de mí y al fondo se veía un destello, tal cual luz angelical y pura que me atraía hacia ella, como la carnada a un pez, por cada paso que daba recordaba frases cúreles que me hicieron sufrir pronunciadas por Edward… "creo que últimamente siento una especie de envidia, yo me veo limitado"… "amor, es una palabra muy fuerte Bella, lo llegue a sentir por ella"… "Tanya, ella es como un pequeño ángel en mi vida, jamás me arrepentiré de haberle propuesto que fuera mi novia"… cada palabra se taladraba en mi ser haciéndome más daño pero mis pasos eran decididos y conllevados a ese pequeño destello, cuando por fin divisé esa fuente de luz me quede impactada al ver que se trataba de una cabellera rubia, digna de un ángel, cabello ondulado en caireles hasta los hombros, el movimiento de sus rizos fue cadente al ver como giraba su rostro lentamente y quedar frente a mí. Era una chica hermosa, su rostro bien enmarcado, sus labios rosados, perfectos marcos de su sonrisa, sus mejillas como pétalos de rosa, sus ojos rasgados y azules como dos lagos cristalinos; observé como amplió su sonrisa y preparó sus labios para hablar…_

_-Edward –_

_Seguí su mirada y vi a Edward a mi lado, el soltó mi mano y corrió hacia la chica, la abrazó y comenzó a darle vueltas mientras no dejaba de reír, yo sentía mis húmedas lagrimas que poco a poco distorsionaban mi vista, lo último que pude escuchar antes de caer en la obscuridad fue… _

_-No sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado Tanya –_

_Sueño…_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe para deshacerme de la horrible visión que acababa de tener, no podía respirar, llevé mis manos a mi rostro y sentí como las lagrimas no cesaban, busque refugio en el medallón de mi abuela, me aferre a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello, la chica de mis sueños, esa niña con aires de ángel y perfección, era Tanya.

-Dios mío, abuela, ¿Qué hago? Necesito ayuda –

-si antes sentía pánico, ahora caería en paranoia, yo no podía competir contra ella, simplemente no podía –

2019…

Cerré mis ojos y sentí una solitaria lagrima derramarse por mi costado justo después de haber terminado con la visión, tenía fe que cuando Bella viera a Tanya en persona y viera que no es mala persona, sus celos solo se queden en eso y se abstenga de su plan.

-Bella, muy bien hecho, aunque he de admitir que se ha de estar muriendo de dolor –

-eso es inevitable Rose, puedes hacer menos desastrosos tus errores pero no puedes corregirlos, después de todo, todos cometemos errores, el problema es que yo los cometí en exceso –

-pues solo nos queda esperar a ver sus reacciones, creo que mereces descansar Bella, yo veré el pasar del tiempo y te llamare cuando te necesite y por cierto, Edward te esta esperando en la planta baja –

-Gracias Jasper –

Hacerle daño a mi persona del pasado me hacia abrir algunas heridas en mi justo en estos momentos, sentía la necesidad de llorar y me sentía más sola que nunca, también me di cuenta del apoyo que Edward me había brindado en el pasado, ese apoyo hubiera servido si yo no hubiera estado segada. Mire mi rostro en el espejo del elevador, mis ojos estaban cristalinos, si cerraba los ojos se me venían a la mente aquellas frases que le transmití a Bella, esas frases que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, eran como un tatuaje en mi mente, el cual me recordaba lo miserable que era. Tallé un poco mi rostro pero esto solo empeoró las cosas pues hizo que mi rostro se tiñera de rojo. El elevador abrió sus puertas y vi a Edward de pie, observándome, yo solo corrí hacia él y todo el autocontrol que estaba usando para no llorar se desvaneció, mi voz se quebró; él me abrazo y me dio refugio en la calidez de su ser, hacia pequeñas líneas imaginarias en mi espalda mientras me mecía hacia los lados.

-fue horrible Edward, revivir todo ese dolor, darme cuenta de lo cruel que fui conmigo misma pero sobre todo de lo cruel que fui contigo al no prestar atención a tus palabras –

- calma Bella, para eso estamos hoy aquí, dicen que dios da segundas oportunidades – me tomó de los hombros y me obligo a mirarlo, el se encontraba llorando también, llevé mis manos hacia su rostro y paseé mis dedos por sus mejillas. –Bella, esta es tu segunda oportunidad, aprovéchala –

-por favor Edward, perdóname, no sabía el daño que te causaba, no puedo creer que fuera tan cruel y tan egoísta –

-Bella, esta vez solo fue una premonición, apenas comenzamos, no te puedes quebrar así en estos momentos, porque todavía te falta lo más importante, lo que en realidad me hizo sufrir, perder a Bella, eso me hizo sufrir y estoy seguro que tú sabrás como remediarlo –

No lo deje seguir, se que nuestra relación, si es que había alguna, se encontraba pausada pues podría afectar a nuestro pequeño experimento pero aun así lo besé, él como buen caballero me correspondió y rodeó mi cintura, aun que fue corto me basto para saber que no estaba sola y que aunque Edward dijera que me había perdonado, no estaría perdonada hasta haber remediado lo que le hice y eso es justo lo que planeaba hacer por Alice, por mi per sobre todo por el único amor de mi vida.

Hola!!!

Si lo se me tarde en subir, pues al parecer todos se han aprovechado de mis vacaciones y me la he pasado súper ocupadísima pero por fin lo tengo listo y aquí se los traigo, espero que enserio les guste y por favor quiero Reviews , siento que son muy poquitos y no estoy segura si les gusta la historia, pero como quiera hay algunos seguidores y obvio que me alientan a seguir, los quiero a todos y aquí me tienen a las dos de la mañana a unos días de navidad, subiendo capitulo.

De antemano les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo

Feliz cumple a Katy mi hada madrina que la amo y que sin ella no sobreviviría las idas a la facultad

Jaja me imagino la cara de Valeria al leer esto pero no me olvide de ti, feliz cumple también el 26 de este mes, haber que hacemos para festejarte preciosa sabes que te quiero mil y que eres mi Alice personal, gracias por la ayuda con la premonición

Bueno pues me retiro y como dije espero sus comentarios y pues divulguen un poco la historia por favor.

BeSos y KaRiKUsAlUdOs


	8. conociendo al enemigo

Conociendo al enemigo

2009…

Bella POV

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, sentí como mi frente estaba húmeda por el frio sudor que producía y todo por la culpa de aquella repetitiva pesadilla, cada noche se hacía más larga, lograba apreciar mejor a esa chica, Tanya, pero lo peor era el miedo y rencor que crecía en mi, ni siquiera la conozco y la odio, tal vez solo la envidio pero no cabe duda que si en estos instantes la tuviera enfrente me daría un ataque de celos y odio juntos creando así la probabilidad de dañarla.

-Cálmate Isabella, estas paranoica –

No le había contado a nadie de mi pesadilla, prefería sufrir esto sola, si se lo contaba a Alice ella se pondría de parte de su amiga Tanya, Edward por más que me doliera haría lo mismo pues ya lo había demostrado aquella vez de la llamada. Habían pasado dos semanas y con ellas navidad, todo había sido nuevo para mí, no pensé que una navidad en familia fuera así de cálida y afectuosa, simplemente la mejor navidad de mis tiempos, si no era perfecta se debía a mi mortificación por ese estúpido sueño.

Estiré mi cuerpo para así desperezarme un poco, el reloj de la cómoda marcaba las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana pero yo sabía que no conciliaría el sueño, tomé unas sandalias del closet y me adentre en el baño, observe como mi rostro tenía manchas enrojecidas, indicio de haber estado llorando, trate de calmarme con respiraciones y lave mi rostro para tratar de veme mejor pero no pude hacer mucho en beneficio, decidí salir por la puerta del baño hacia el pasillo, así podría ver el camino hacia las escaleras más claramente. No fue difícil llegar a la cocina, me sentía extraña e impropia buscando algo para comer en una casa que no era la mía pero nadie tenía por qué enterarse. Me serví un poco de leche fría, no era el tipo de personas que gusta de bebidas calientes para conciliar el sueño y mucho menos la leche caliente, me sentía algo tonta sentada en medio de la penumbra yo sola observando por la ventana, no cabía duda que el cielo de Forks no se podía igualar a ningún otro, todo él cubierto de estrellas nítidas y brillantes.

Fue extraño pero sentí la mirada de alguien detrás de mí, en el instante en que me disponía a voltear escuche el interruptor de la luz y con ello la cocina se iluminó por completo, rápidamente fijé mi mirada en mi bebida rehuyendo así de aquella persona que me había descubierto. Sentí el rose de una caricia en mi cabello seguida por un corto beso en mi cabeza, eso dejaba en claro de quien se trataba así que me giré para encararlo, sus ojos buscaban algo en mi pero parecían no encontrarlo.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta y sola, Bella? –

-no te preocupes Edward, fue un mal sueño eso es todo, lamento si te mortifiqué, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estaba aquí? –

-escuche la puerta del baño abrirse y me asome, te vi caminar hacia las escaleras y decidí venir a ver qué sucedía –

-Eso quiere decir que ya tienes tiempo viéndome –

-es que, no dejabas de moverte y suspirar, llegue a pensar que estabas llorando y quería asegurarme de que era lo que sucedía – Así que eso es lo que buscaba, trate de sonreír pero no lo convencí, el tomó mi rostro y delineó con su dedo índice las marcas rojas de mi cara -estabas llorando ¿no es así? –

-Ya te dije que fue un mal sueño eso es todo –

-un sueño no te puede poner de esta manera y si se trata de eso entonces tiene que ver con algo que sucedió, por favor dime que es lo que te preocupa Bella, me estas matando de angustia, las últimas noches te he escuchado llorar en tu habitación, al principio creí que se trataba de la nostalgia por las temporadas pero después de contar la sexta noche supe que algo en realidad te afectaba –

-es una tontería, suposiciones mías –

-una tontería, como tú la llamas, no te hace sufrir tanto, esa "tontería" tiene nombre, te he dado tu espacio y decidí esperar hasta que tú me lo contaras pero no lo haces, ¿acaso no confías en mi?–

-claro que confío en ti, por eso te digo que no es nada grave, es una… pesadilla, eso es –

-está bien, no te presionare, pero si te vuelvo a ver llorar me tendrás que decir que es lo que sucede- agaché mi mirada mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos, se lo tenía que decir, el pensaba que no le tenía confianza cuando es el único que en verdad la tiene, tomé un poco de aire y me fui preparando mentalmente para todo lo que me podría enfrentar, si la tal Tanya venia para año nuevo eso significaba que la tendríamos aquí mañana.

-Edward, ¿si te digo mi sueño prometes que no te enojaras? –

-no entiendo pro que he de enojarme pero lo prometo –

Ambos decidimos ir hacia la sala para así poder estar un poco más cómodos, me acurruque al lado de Edward para así poder evitar mirar sus ojos, centré mi atención en sus manos entrelazadas con las mías, sus dedos jugaban con el pequeño anillo que se encontraba en mi meñique, fue su regalo de navidad, se trataba de una banda delgada de plata con pequeños detalles dibujados y en el centro venia la letra "E" en cursiva, dijo que quería estar conmigo a cada momento y que ese anillo lo representaría.

-Tal vez te suene un poco tonto pero es la verdad, los últimos días he soñado con una mujer rubia, perfecta, en pocas palabras con Tanya – aunque estaba censurando algunas partes de mi sueño, lo básico era que soñaba con ella, lo demás no tenia por que decírselo. –Sé que estoy algo desquiciada en cuanto a los celos y todo eso pero no puedo evitarlo –

-Bella, calma, se que él no conocer a Tanya te crea esta especie de incertidumbre y… celos, admito que cierta parte de la culpa es mía pues siempre te hable de ella de una manera especial, pero te prometo que en cuanto la conozcas veras que entre ella y yo no hay absolutamente nada –

-Edward, yo confío en ti, sé que no hay nada entre ustedes, simplemente siento que yo no soy nada comparada con ella –

-Eres mucho más Bella, tú lo eres todo, eso que jamás se te olvide –

Edward tomó mi rostro para así besarme, después me recostó a un lado suyo, posicioné mi rostro entre su pecho y recogí mis pies para así descansarlos en el sillón, mi novio comenzó a jugar con mi cabello y a pasear sus manos por mis brazos de vez en cuando, yo sabía que hacia esto cuando quería que durmiera, cada caricia que sentía era como si creara un escudo, todos los pensamientos y sueños extraños se alejaban mientras yo me hundía en un ligero pero apacible sueño.

Una luz incandescente, no precisamente proveniente de la ventana, interrumpió mi sueño, fue una luz fugaz y blanca similar a la de mi sueño, debido al miedo hice mas fuerte mi agarre sobre la cintura de Edward el cual se tensó a mi lado y me reconfortó con sus brazos, intentó moverme pero yo me reusé y lo aprisioné mas en el sillón.

-La has asustado, no es bueno tomar fotos con flash cuando alguien duerme –

- lo siento Edward pero se veían tan monos ahí acurrucados, no pude evitarlo –

Esa voz no la conocía, todos sabían que Edward y yo éramos novios, todos excepto…, decidí abrir mis ojos y enfrentarme de una vez por todas a la gran sorpresa que el destino me había deparado. Frente a mí se encontraba ella, Tanya, su cabello rubio adornado por una boina negra en el nacimiento mientras el cabello restante caía libre hasta sus hombros, su delicado cuerpo era cubierto por una gabardina de algodón roja y un par de botas altas negras, me sentí miserable, ella estaba hecha toda una diosa y yo vestida con un pijama y recién levantada, que más miserable se podía ser.

-que mal educada soy no me he presentado y estoy tomado fotografías- la chica tendió hacia mi su delicada mano, la cual era cubierta por un guante negro, la mire dudatiba y con poca confianza correspondí su saludo – mi nombre es Tanya Denail –

-¿Denail, tus padres son los socios de los míos? –

-eso depende, tú debes ser Isabella –

-así es, Isabella Swan –

- si es cierto, nuestros padres son socios, que pequeño es el mudo, es un gusto Isabella –

-solo Bella, por favor –

- Ho lo siento, Alice ya me lo había dicho pero me había olvidado –

Edward tomó mi mano y con su mirada intentaba averiguar si estaba bien, pues dentro de los parámetros no sentía ganas de matar a la chica pero tampoco me era grata verla, yo solo palmeé su rodilla y le sonreí, él como respuesta me dio un roce de sus labios en la comisura de mis labios lo cual en cierta forma me reconfortaba pues Tanya pudo ver todo.

-Edward, ¿Bella es tu novia?, lo pregunto por qué yo me quede en otra versión –

-si Tanya, no te lo había dicho porque quería que lo vieras por ti misma, ella es a la persona que te presentaría –

-baya Edward, y yo que venía con la intención de ayudar a Alice a unirlos, bueno creo que ya no soy tan indispensable- ¿Qué, ella ayudaría a que Edward y yo fuéramos pareja?, no cabe duda que todo esto se volvía confuso.

-si, Tanya, escucha, Bella no ha tenido una buena noche así que la acompañare a su habitación para que descanse, ¿quieres acompañarnos? –

-Claro que no, prefiero ir a la cocina y ver si hay algo de beber, me he quedado tantas veces aquí así que se cual es mi habitación, tu ve y cuida de tu novia –

La chica se adentró en la cocina dejando su maleta recargada en la entrada, Edward dibujó con sus dedos las pequeñas arrugas que se formaron en mi frente ante la confusión mientras sonreía para después besarme.

-¿no fue tan malo, o si? –

-no, aunque no lo sé –

-yo creo que necesitas descansar, unas cuantas horas de sueño te quitaran toda esa confusión –

Edward me acompañó a mi habitación pero no entró a ella, jamás lo hacía, eso lo tomaba como una muestra de respeto pues se podían prestar malas interpretaciones. Decidí descansar un poco mas pues mi cabeza se encontraba aturdida, al parecer Tanya no era tan mala como lo pensé, pero esto no quería decir que no fuera competencia, aunque ella no estuviera detrás de Edward a ninguna novia le gustaría ver que la ex de su pareja se lleva de maravilla con él.

Después de unas cuantas horas en la cama y no lograr conciliar el sueño hasta que la gélida mañana se presentó por la ventana decidí que era tiempo de levantarme, me despojé de las sabanas y me enfundé en una bata que hacia juego con mi pijama, se escuchaba movimiento en el jardín así que me acerque a la ventana para ver que sucedía, una guerra campal de nieve se llevaba a cabo, los integrantes, Edward vs Tanya, tal parece que su vestimenta la había cambiado por unas botas para nieve negras, un par de pantalones blancos entallados y una chamarra de cuero negra a juego con su calzado, toda una chica de mundo y amante de la moda como ella tenía que traer un accesorio, en este caso era su gorra tejida de diferentes colores con unas hebras trenzadas que enmarcaban su rostro dejando así solo las puntas de su cabello al descubierto. Se veían animados, yo no pude dejar pasar la oleada de odio que llegó hasta mi garganta, mis manos se aferraron a mis costillas haciéndome un poco de daño pero no me importaba. Para terminar la escena, Tanya salió de detrás de un arbusto con sus manos alzadas rindiéndose, Edward corrió tras ella y la chica comenzó a huir, él la tomó por la cintura, cuando la alcanzó comenzó a darle vueltas, ella se aferró a su cuello mientras gritaba, ambos cayeron al suelo mientras ella no dejaba de reír y el se sacudía la nieve. No podía seguir viendo, tiré de las cortinas y me deje caer sobre mis rodillas.

-Esto no puede seguir así, no puede – corrí hacia el armario y saque una pequeña maleta que jamás utilizaba salvo en días importantes, en ella cargaba toda esa ropa de marca que mi madre compraba para utilizarme en sus reuniones sociales y presumir de su recatada hija, tomé lo primero que me llamó la atención y lo tendí sobre la cama. Después de tomar una ducha hice algo que no era muy común ni rutinario, me maquillé más de lo normal, aplique sombras y traslucidos, lo necesario diría yo. Al ponerme la ropa y mirarme al espejo decidí que mi cabello no concordaba, tome las tenazas y comencé a rizarlo solo un poco. Sinceramente la chica que se reflejaba ahora no era yo. –Si Bella tiene que cambiar, lo hará – llevaba unos pantalones entallados negros, un suéter azul, unas botas altas blancas y una bufanda del mismo color. Tomé un par de guantes y los metí en mi bolso.

No me molesté en tocar la puerta de la habitación de Alice, al abrirla noté que mi amiga se encontraba frente al espejo dándose el visto bueno de su vestuario, simplemente acudir a ella era la mejor idea, cuando me miró, su rostro mostró confusión y sorpresa.

-Bella ¿Qué demonios te hiciste?, mejor dicho, ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa? Jamás te había visto vestida así –

- no es momento para explicaciones, quiero que me acompañes de compras, mi madre surtió mis tarjetas y no pienso empezar el semestre que viene con el mismo guardarropa – mi amiga se secó una lagrima imaginaria y suspiró - ¿vienes o qué? –

- no cabe duda que te he enseñado algo pequeña Bella, claro que voy contigo, ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Tanya y a los chicos?– sentí mi boca tensarse en lo que debía ser una sonrisa, pero esta vez venia acompañada del egoísmo y rencor.

- claro, que nos acompañen –

Sin duda alguna sería lo mejor, ver a Tanya en el centro comercial, su comportamiento; es mejor conocer al enemigo, mucho más si tú quieres ser mejor que ella, porque eso es lo que planeaba, ser mucho más que Tanya y dejar a Bella atrás. Adiós a la tímida y sumisa Isabella Swan.

2019…

Ruby POV

-Basta ¡paren, paren! –

-Bella cálmate, te puedes hacer daño –

-Cállate Jasper y apaga esto ¡ya! –

Barias personas me rodearon y comenzaron a quitarme las conexiones, lo hacían tan lentamente que varias me las quite por mi cuenta y rompí las fibras, en cuanto me libré de todo solo tomé mi bolso y empujé a Rose quien pretendía impedirme el paso hacia el elevador, no sé cuanto tiempo manejé ni mucho menos como logré llegar a mi apartamento. De un momento a otro me encontraba en el baño mirándome al espejo.

-¿Qué demonios hice mal?, se supone que no tenía que reaccionar así, ¿Por qué? –

Sin pensármelo dos veces le di un puñetazo a la estúpida chica del espejo, sentí el vidrio desgajarse y observé como pequeñas grietas se abrían paso por todo el reflejo, fue como si viera literalmente a mi persona por dentro, rota a punto de explotar. Retire mi mano y tome mas impulso, esta vez golpee mas fuerte haciendo que trozos de vidrio cayeran dentro del lavamanos y unos cuantos más volaran a mi alrededor, sentía como algunos fragmentos cortaban mi piel y algunos se adentraban en mis nudillos, comencé a llorar, pasé mis manos por mi rostro antes de comenzar a golpear el espejo, o lo que quedaba de él, con ambas manos, veía como la sangre cubría mi piel blanca, tomé un puñado de añicos en la mano y la cerré con fuerza, las punzadas de dolor y la sangre abriéndose paso por mi palma no mitigaban en nada mi sufrimiento. La sangre comenzó a marearme así que me hinque en el suelo, logrando así que varios trozos de vidrio se encajaran en mis rodillas, estas no harían tanto daño pues mis pantalones me protegían. - ¿Por qué no puedo cambiar?, todo lo que he hecho ha sido en vano –Estaba a punto de recostarme en el suelo, no me importaba si mi rostro se rasguñaba con el vidrio roto, lo único que quería era no sufrir más.

-¡Isabella! –

Sentí como unos fuertes brazos me levantaban del suelo, pero era demasiado tarde, el olor de la sangre y el dolor que sentía tanto física pero más emocionalmente terminó por colapsarme dejándome así en la penumbra.

…

Sentía pequeños aguijonazos en mis heridas, no lograba moverme ni hablar, me sentía suspendida en el aire, cada punzada me hacia estremecer pero no lograba evitarlas, para lograr ignorarlas comencé a pensar en mis fracasos, no había logrado nada, seguía odiando a Tanya y ese no era el plan.

Después de cavilar un poco, comencé a escuchar voces, tenues pero audibles, no las reconocía pues eran como susurros. Al concentrarme un poco mas comencé a entenderlas, era Edward platicando con alguien, ¿conmigo?

…

-¿Por qué hiciste esto Bella?, te has hecho daño mi amor –

Sentía el escozor en mis ojos pero no lograba abrirlos, Edward tenía sus manos en mi brazo derecho, sentía sus caricias, las cuales extrañaba cada día mas pero mi cuerpo no respondía, me dolía hacerlo sufrir, el no se merecía todo esto jamás se lo mereció.

-Edward, no te contestará, esta sedada, al parecer le dio un ataque de pánico e histeria, la pobre está pasando por muchos percances personales –

-todo esto es mi culpa Jasper, yo la dejé sola, ella me lo pidió pero creo que no fue lo correcto –

-si lo fue Edward, los sentimientos que tenga en este tiempo pueden influir en el pasado, ya lo viste, entró en pánico y lo transmitió a su pasado, yo le dije que no sería nada sencillo, tiene que aprender a ser fuerte con esto –

-no dejare que se perjudique mas Jasper, esto de las visitas al pasado tendrán que esperar, por lo menos hasta que ella se recupere –

-¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió en las manos? –

- tiene diferentes tipos de heridas, al parecer golpeó el espejo hasta romperlo -

Deje de prestar atención a su plática y traté de descansar un poco, tenía que calmarme, llegué a hacerme daño y eso estaba fuera de los límites normales para una persona coherente.

Después de un largo tiempo desconectada de la realidad, comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, la luz de la habitación no ayudaba en mucho con mi propósito de despertar, cuando por fin lo logre me di cuenta que me encontraba en un cuarto blanco, mis manos estaban vendadas hasta las muñecas y mis dedos solo algunos se habían salvado de mis brutales daños, tenía una intravenosa en mi mano izquierda, al divagar me encontré con el rostro de Edward a un costado mío, estaba dormido, moví lentamente mi mano y le acaricie el rostro, cuando abrió los ojos solo sentí las lagrimas rodar por mi cara.

-lo siento, lo he hecho de nuevo –

-Bella – se enderezó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos tratando de calmar mis lagrimas – no has hecho nada mi vida, cálmate te puede hacer daño –

-no puedo Edward, mírame, me hice daño ¡físico! , no sé qué haces a mi lado, no soy buena para ti Edward, jamás lo he sido, solo te hago sufrir, solo te perjudico –

-Bella, tu no me perjudicas, yo te amo, no pienso dejarte sola, jamás lo hare –

-nunca he encontrado lógica a tus sentimientos, te quite a Bella, te hice miserable y aun así me amas –

-el amor verdadero solo es uno, tu eres ese amor, aun si te dejara no lograría enamorarme de nadie más, prefiero luchar por ser feliz contigo –

Edward se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios tan cadentemente que hasta dolía, el me demostraba amor incondicional mientras yo apenas me daba cuenta de ello. Nuestro beso fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta. Edward se alejo e hizo una cara mientras pronunciaba "pase" y me decía en un susurro "que inoportunos".

-Bella has despertado –

-así es Jasper, tal parece que el efecto de los sedantes a pasado –

-me alegro por ti pequeña, solo espero que Edward te deje descansar –

-¿de qué hablas? – Jasper miró a Edward y él me sonrió de vuelta antes de darme una explicación a mi pregunta.

-regresare al departamento, mientras te recuperas, claro si te parece –

- si no estás de acuerdo, Edward y yo hablamos con Rose y está dispuesta a hacerte compañía –

Le sonreí de vuelta a Edward y asentí con la cabeza – sabes que te extraño en el departamento, no desechare una oferta como esta –

-bien, esta decidido, en cuanto de den de alta nos iremos al departamento, yo me instalare en el cuarto de visitas –

Sabía que era demasiado pedirle que se quedara conmigo y no quería tentar mi suerte a ello así que no alegue nada en contra de su petición.

-bueno, ya solucionamos ese punto, tengo algo que decirles chicos, al parecer Bella no podrá seguir asistiendo a las terapias de los sueños, eso me lo dejaste muy en claro Edward –

-pero yo quiero seguir yendo Jasper –

-no te preocupes Bella, seguiremos con ello cuando te repongas, lo que les quiero decir Bella, Edward, ayer recibí una llamada algo sorpresiva, al parecer Rose se comunico con alguien que nos puede ayudar como tercera persona en esto –

Estaba a punto de preguntar quien había llamado cuando de pronto fije mi vista en la entrada de la habitación, donde apareció una chica rubia y de cabello rizado, tenia de la mano a una pequeña niña de aparentemente dos años , era ella…

-Tanya –

La chica solo me sonrío, todo se volvía mas y mas confuso, ¿a que había venido ella? O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo planeaban ella y Jasper ayudarme?

….

¡Hola!

He vuelto por fin después de un mes, enserio que lo lamento pero he tenido muchos problemas, tuve que arreglar unas cosas en la escuela cuando entre, me cambie de turno, también comencé a organizarme para no batallar mucho con el semestre, se que son excusas y que no tengo perdón pero enserio se me dificultaba mucho subir capitulo pero hoy leí un review donde mencionaron que si había abandonado el fic la respuesta fue: claro que no, entonces me propuse subir hoy sin más tardanza.

Aunque tuve un poco de bloqueo en este capítulo creo que no me fue tan mal, de hecho me gusto la tragedia que le sucedió a Bella, se que suena algo muy drástico el daño que se hizo pero entiéndanla, ella no quería que Bella se convirtiera en Ruby y no funciono, por otro lado, Tanya quiere ayudar, ¿Cómo lo hará?, ¿con que fin?, ¿Bella se lo permitirá? Aww no cabe duda esto cada vez está mejor, ¿alguien se da una idea de que es lo que planea Jasper con Tanya? Déjenme su punto de vista en un review haber si le atinan, también acepto regaños por mi tardanza pero plis dejen reviews por que son muy poquitos.

Prometo no tardar más de dos semanas en subir capítulos próximos, el próximo creo que el fin de semana entrante lo subiré pues ya he arreglado mis deberes.

Reviews plis

Los quiero mis lectores que a pesar de esto me siguen esto es por ustedes y no se preocupen que jamás abandono un proyecto.

Besos y karikusaludos


	9. terceras personas

Hola mis lectores!

Esta vez les dejo este mensaje aquí por que de ahora en adelante la historia no solo será vista desde el punto de vista de Bella, aunque la historia si se basa en ella y obvio será la que mas participación tenga, en fin, esto solo es un aviso para que no se vayan a revolver con los personajes y lean bien al principio quien es el que esta hablando. 

Nos leemos abajo…

Terceras personas

2019…

Tanya POV

Honestamente no sabía qué hacer, tenía toda la atención de las personas que ocupaban el estrecho cuarto de hospital, ver a Bella después de tanto tiempo me sorprendió, como me había dicho Rosalie, se encontraba mal. Escuche el carraspeo proveniente de Jasper, con un asentimiento de cabeza me indico que avanzara, tomé a Melanie en brazos y comencé a acercarme lentamente mientras recordaba porque hacia esto.

_Flashback_

_Me encontraba en el supermercado comprando la despensa del mes cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar en las pequeñas manos de Melanie quien, minutos antes, jugaba con él en el porta bebé del cochecito de súper._

_-Mami, hace vip vip –_

_-así es Melle, ahora dale el teléfono a mamá – el número no estaba identificado así que levanté la tapa y lo llevé a mi oído - ¿bueno? –_

_-¿Tanya?, no sé si me recuerdes pero no es momento para presentaciones, soy Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett y amiga de Edward –_

_-Rosalie, claro que te recuerdo, tengo tiempo sin verte –_

_-si eso es cierto y ambas sabemos por qué – era obvio que se refería a Ruby, desde que Isabella se puso ese sobrenombre y como cambió su comportamiento, me di cuenta que lo hacía por mí así que decidí alejarme un poco –la razón de mi llamada es precisamente ella, Isabella-_

_-¿creí que no dejaba que nadie la llamara Isabella?-_

_-sí, bueno, Bella no es la misma o debería decir, Ruby no es la misma, mira es muy confuso explicártelo ahora, te llamo porque quiero pedirte ayuda –_

_-ayuda ¿a mí?, hasta donde yo sé, a ella no le agrada verme, ¿Qué tipo de ayuda quieres, que me vaya del país?-_

_-te dije que ella ha cambiado, justo hoy en la tarde le acaba de pasar algo terrible… -_

_Escuché atentamente la historia de Ruby, como poco a poco había logrado apartar a Edward de su lado, cosa que ya sabía pues Edward siempre me llamaba una vez por semana, también me enteré de su gran colapso de personalidad, me platicó de lo que Jasper y ella estaban haciendo, admito que al principio se escuchó demasiado fantasioso pero conforme avanzaba la plática lo fui comprendiendo mejor._

_-¿entonces Ruby, es decir, Bella se hizo daño a si misma? Eso ya es un problema mayor –_

_-eso lo sabemos, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, dime por favor que estarías dispuesta a viajar al pasado en tu subconsciente y tratar de alguna forma ser más cercana a Bella-_

_-¿te estás dando cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?, ella no me soporta y eso es muy difícil que cambie, además yo no tengo que hacer nada por una persona que no me aprecia –_

_-pero no lo harías por ella, Edward también está sufriendo demasiado, él la ama y quiere recuperarla, hazlo por el si eso te hace sentir mejor, no te estoy pidiendo una respuesta, te daré el número de Jasper y si decides ayudar llámalo a él, sé que no eres una mala persona y sabrás que hacer, aunque Bella y tu jamás se han llevado bien, no creo que le desees algún mal –_

_No tuve tiempo de contestar eso pues Rosalie me había colgado, seguía con el teléfono y observé el mensaje que contenía el número de Jasper. No sabía qué hacer, por un lado deseaba ayudar a Edward pero por otro tenía miedo de cometer un error y de esa forma hacer que Bella me odiara más o peor aún, ganarme el odio de Edward. _

_Todo el resto de la tarde me la pase pensando en que haría, de un momento a otro mi celular pesaba como todo un mundo de decisiones. Después de hablar con Ethan sobre esto, el me dijo que la decisión estaba en mis manos, que lo que eligiera era lo correcto. En la noche no podía dejar de ver la pantalla de mi teléfono y fue exactamente en el omento que marque el teléfono de Jasper, solo esperaba que esto fuera en verdad lo correcto._

_Flashback_

-Hola- ¿Qué más se podía decir en estos momentos?, Melle se removía en mis brazos tratando de bajarse, cuando al fin se lo permití ella abrazó a Edward y le dijo hola, no podía creer que mi hija lo recordara siempre pues no se veían mucho, Edward dudó en saludarme pero yo solo le hice un gesto en manera de comprensión. Melle se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba Bella, la miraba confundida, tal vez por no recordar su nombre. Acarició una de sus manos y la miró.

-tu manitas, ¿te caites? –

Bella la miró con ternura, una mirada que pocas veces la observé en ella, Edward puso su brazo alrededor de ella y le sonrió a Melanie antes de responderle.

-se lastimó con un espejo, es por eso que no debemos jugar con objetos de vidrio –

Mi pequeña se llevó sus manitas a sus mejillas y enmarcó una perfecta "o" con sus labios, después le dio un beso en las manos a Bella y le dijo que así es como yo le curaba sus heridas y así se sentía mejor.

-Melle, ¿tienes hambre?, te llevaré a comer algo a la cafetería mientras tu mami platica con Edward y Bella –

Melle solo le tendió su mano a Jasper y el la condujo afuera de la habitación, en este momento me sentía más incomoda que en un inicio, rodee la cama por el costado opuesto al que se encontraba Edward y me senté en un como sillón de piel, ambos me miraban expectantes, tal parece que yo empezaría la conversación, o por lo menos eso pensé cuando Bella se me adelanto.

-¿Qué es lo que Jasper y tu planean?, o lo siento, soné algo descortés, perdóname es solo que estar en un hospital no ayuda de mucho –

Era increíble como Bella tenía más tacto con sus palabras y esa tenue sonrisa de cortesía en su rostro, Edward se veía fascinado con el cambio al igual que yo me encontraba sorprendida.

-Hablando con Jasper, me explico lo que él y tú estaban haciendo, he de admitir que se escucha algo poco creíble pero después de que me lo explicara a fondo vi que es algo en realidad muy posible –

-disculpa Tanya, creo que le estas dando muchas vueltas, yo te pregunte como es que nos ayudaras –

- ya que tu no podrás seguir con los pensamientos premonitorios, lo hare yo por un tiempo, de esta manera tu pasado no se verá afectado y solo yo te podre apoyar a tomar buenas decisiones –

-¿no crees que así es un poco más complicado que cambie? – iba contestar cuando Edward hablo primero.

-viéndolo bien Bella, esto puede darnos beneficios, tu pasado no necesitará modificaciones salvo las que se den con la atribución de Tanya, ya no habrá tantos problemas con la mezcla de sentimientos que te hacían cometer errores al principio y tal vez todo se pueda arreglar más rápido de lo planeado –

He de admitir que no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista pero era verdad, sabía que Bella había dejado que sus sentimientos se inmiscuyeran en el pasado desatando así los problemas emocionales en el presente, creo que después de todo si podía ayudarla un poco.

Después de discutir un poco el tema y Bella me diera su diario de sueños para no perder el seguimiento de los acontecimientos decidí que era momento de marcharme. Bella me agradeció por brindarle mi ayuda en esto y dijo que se sentía terrible por la manera en que siempre me había juzgado.

Ese mismo día en la noche, hable con Jasper para crear una cita en su laboratorio y comenzar con el proyecto, Ethan prometió a acompañarme en todo momento y creo que después de todo no había mucho de que temer.

Bella POV

Me sentía la peor escoria de todo el planeta, la persona a quien más horriblemente había tratado sin ninguna explicación estaba dispuesta a ayudarme sin rencores, su hija era un amor, jamás había experimentado algo parecido pero sentí una gran necesidad de ese tipo de cariño que la pequeña Melle nos brindó. Edward tomó mi rostro y me acarició las mejillas con mucha delicadeza.

-¿en qué piensas? –

-en que no merezco todo lo que están haciendo por mí, sobre todo lo que ella planea hacer por mí, no entiendo como lo hace, técnicamente es la persona perfecta –

-Tanya siempre ha buscado la forma de simpatizar contigo, creo que la encontró después de todo, y por lo que veo tú también quieres simpatizar con ella –

-sí, la verdad ella no se merece que yo me comporte indiferente, jamás hizo algo para que me comportara así, así que volvemos al punto donde digo que soy la peor escoria del universo –

-pues serás lo que quieras pero yo te adoro –

Mientras Edward salía de la habitación para comer algo yo no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos sentimientos nuevos, aquella necesidad de cariño que me demostró esa pequeña, cerré los ojos recordando cosas que suprimí lentamente, cosas que jamás creí que me afectaran y que hoy me doy cuenta solo me lograron hundir mas.

_Flashback _

_14 de febrero del 2017_

_Hoy había sido un día pesado, mi libro tenía dos presentaciones importantes, Edward como siempre me acompañó aunque yo sabía que le molestaba el hecho de que yo trabajara el 14 de febrero, los últimos años ese día pasaba inadvertido salvo por las rosas que él me regalaba._

_En la noche Edward me llevó a un restaurant de los más caros con el pretexto de pasar tiempo a solas conmigo antes que me volviera a encerrar en la creación de mi próximo libro, cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que estaba reservado solo para nosotros, desde ese momento supe lo que se avecinaba, justo después del plato fuerte, el mesero nos trajo un pedazo de tarta de fresas, mis favoritas, y en el centro se encontraba un anillo de diamantes pequeños que formaban una "R" cursiva en la gruesa cintilla de plata, la mano de Edward tomó el anillo y se arrodilló frente a mí._

_-Ruby, llevo tiempo pensando dar este gran paso contigo a mi lado, se que tenemos momentos difíciles pero juntos podremos superarlos, te pido que seas mi compañera lo que resta de nuestras vidas, que me dejes alegrar tus días con pequeños detalles, que seas la madre de mis hijos, por favor, cásate conmigo –_

_-acepto Edward- lo sé, mi respuesta fue más mecánica que emocional pero yo sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, ya no daba tanta emoción cuando era predecible, Edward era el único hombre que estaba a mi lado, era normal que él fuera mi futuro esposo._

_Esa misma noche recostados los dos en nuestra habitación, Edward ya dormía mientras yo movía la mano de un lado al otro viendo los diamantes de mi anillo, hoy pasaba de ser la novia de Edward Cullen a ser su prometida, Edward no paraba de hablar sobre hijos yo no había tenido el valor de decirle que no quería tenerlos, un hijo no es bueno traer una vida al mundo para hacerle daño, no sabía porque pero sentía que nuestro matrimonio se daba por puro compromiso, llevábamos ocho años de relación lo cual ameritaba el siguiente paso, pero no por eso teníamos que traer un niño al mundo, sentiría que estaba haciendo lo mismo que mis padres, los cuales me dieron la vida por que así estaba estipulado en un estúpido contrato, se que aquí no había contratos pero tampoco había lo necesario para decidir tener familia._

_Los días pasaban y la gente se enteró de nuestro compromiso, jamás nos dispusimos a fijar fecha y después de la muerte de Alice ese mismo año, el compromiso fue quedándose varado, hasta el punto que yo deje de usar el anillo, la gente lo había olvidado, yo le reste importancia, el único que seguí usando la palabra "mi prometida" era Edward pero lo dejo de hacer cuando se percato que ya no portaba el anillo. Simplemente el matrimonio no estaba hecho para mí y Edward no parecía querer reprochar como siempre._

_Flashback _

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse completamente, no puedo creer que mi compromiso con Edward haya sido tomado tan a la ligera, hoy yo sabía que había perdido mi oportunidad de ser madre como ahora lo es Tanya, yo quería sentir que una pequeñita o pequeñito te llame mamá y te abrase, alguien quien te reconforte en estos tiempos difíciles y te enseñe que la vida puede ser muy fácil si la tomas como se debe.

Llevé mis manos a mi cuello para tomar el medallón de mi abuela pero cuál fue mi desconcierto al no sentirlo, me sentí tan vulnerable que comencé a llorar.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede mi vida? –

-Edward… no puedo respirar… el medallón… ¿Dónde está? –

-cálmate, yo lo tengo, está en tu neceser, relájate no me hagas llamar a la enfermera –

-por favor Edward, lo necesito –

Vi como se dirigió a una pequeña maleta que se encontraba al pie de la cama y saco mi pequeño neceser con cuidado, me lo tendió y me dio un beso en la frente. Abrí con cuidado la tapa y vi el delicado listón negro de mi gargantilla, halé de él y lo que vi me dejó estupefacta, en el otro de los extremos del listón se encontraba anudado el anillo de compromiso que Edward me había entregado hace dos años, sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado, con cuidado lo desenredé y lo tomé entre mis dedos.

-¿Cómo es que no te enojaste cuando lo deje de usar? –

-espero que esto no te haga enojar- me rodeo con sus brazos mientras anudaba la gargantilla a mi cuello y dejaba un beso en mi hombro – el día que te pedí matrimonio no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, sentía que lo hacía por inercia, mucha gente me preguntaba que era lo que esperábamos entonces decidí pedírtelo –

-creo que ambos cometimos un error en ese entonces, más yo por que tú no estabas seguro por mí –

Coloqué el anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo, lo movía de un lado al otro e hice una pequeña mueca.

-creo que deberíamos cambiar esa "R" por una "B" –

-¿no sería mejor una "I" de Isabella? –

-¿te quieres arriesgar a llamarme así? –

-creo que después de todo una "B" se vería hermosa en ese anillo – sonrió antes de besarme cálidamente - ¿esto quiere decir que quieres ser mi prometida? –

-por favor Edward, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo querría? –

-entonces- volvió a besarme pero solo lo hizo para poder quitarme el anillo de mi mano, yo lo mire confundida cuando se guardo el anillo en su bolsillo, el me sonrió y me beso en la frente –tendré que llevarlo a que le agreguen unos diamantes mas para formar la hermosa "B" –

-no puedo creer que sigas a mi lado –

-creo que eso lo hemos discutido varias veces Bella, ya te has de saber mi monologo completo –

-sabes, hace unos momentos recordaba la historia de ese anillo, es increíble como recuerdo toda la plática o mejor dicho, monologo que me diste esa noche acerca de querer tener familia conmigo, y creo que debo ser sincera contigo –

-no es necesario que te atormentes Bella, y ose que en esos momentos tu no deseabas un hijo por ningún motivo pero yo quería hacerte cambiar de opinión, siempre que escuchaba a Tanya hablar sobre su embarazo me crecían esas ganas de mimarte cuando estuvieras en cinta, me imaginaba a un par de pequeños corriendo por el departamento, lo siento Bella creo que te estoy abrumando con mis declaraciones –

-si sabias que yo no estaba dispuesta a darte una familia ¿Por qué seguir con el compromiso? –

-porque si no era contigo con nadie más podría, así que prefería ver en qué momento estarías lista para la maternidad –

-creo que ese momento se me fue de las manos, hoy al ver a la pequeña Melle, sentí un gran vacío en mi corazón, quiero experimentar ese tipo de cariño, tú me ofreciste esa posibilidad hace un par de años y yo la desaproveché y ahora veo que en verdad estaba ciega –

-aun no es tarde para eso Bella, primero tienes que salir de este transe y tratar de terminar bien este proyecto que comenzaste, las cosas entre nosotros van mejorando, y yo sigo dispuesto a formar una familia contigo pero hay que hacer las cosa bien, así que señorita nada de sorpresitas hasta que este casada conmigo y todo este en su lugar, quien sabe tal vez hasta Alice pueda ser madrina de honor –

-no hay que precipitarnos Edward, es un tema muy delicado el tratar de revivir a alguien y no quiero que Jasper disponga que así vaya a suceder, prefiero verlo solo como una opción –

-ya verás como todo esto al último será visto como una pesadilla, un sueño que te ayudo a redimir errores y se quedara en el pasado como una lección de vida –

Eso es lo que más esperaba, que todo esto fuera un terrible sueño, que mi amiga siguiera viva, que Ruby solo fuera un personaje ficticio y que yo siguiera siendo la eterna enamorada de Edward, no sabía exactamente si la ayuda de Tanya fuera a ser buena o no pero estaba segura que me ayudaría a avanzar en este caso, solo quedaba ver cuál sería su desempeño, conociéndolo sería perfecto, como siempre, espero y esta vez podamos ser amigas.

_**bueno pues aquí quedo el capitulo**_

_**se me ha complicado un poco subir por algunos problemitas que traigo pero en mis ratos libres me estoy dedicando a escribir espero y no me dejen de leer por eso que como les he dicho seguiré escribiendo.**_

_**Pues ahora habrá varios puntos de vista en la historia, dejaremos a Bella del pasado descansar un rato mientras tiene su crisis de Ruby y la veremos mediante los ojos de Tanya y de otra personita que también se sumara a las regresiones pero ese es secreto ya lo descubrirán más adelante .**_

_**Pues no me queda más que agradecerles su comprensión y les prometo hacer lo posible por subir el siguiente capítulo pronto ya que en este capítulo no tuvimos visitas al pasado en el próximo las habrá, pero dense cuenta que estuvieron los flashbacks para comprender un poco los lapsos que sufría Bella, imagínensela que fría debió de ser para no querer tener familia con Edward, pero ahora están comprometidos n.n de nuevo.**_

_**Sin más por el momento solo les pido que dejen sus reviws que me alegran el día en estos momentos de tención por los que ando pasando, mil gracias por los que siempre me dejan su comentario enserio muchísimas gracias solo espero que haiga mas y así poder saber que les agrada y que no**_

_**Como siempre **_

_**Besos y karikusaludos **_


	10. Revelaciones

Revelaciones

2009…

Tanya POV

Después de haber sorprendido algo abruptamente a Edward y su nueva novia esta mañana, decidí acomodar mis cosas en la habitación de huéspedes que había en la planta baja, no muchos lo sabían pero yo le tengo un gran miedo a las escaleras debió a que sufrí un terrible accidente cuando tenía 12 años, los psicólogos decían que sufría de un trauma pero nada severo, podía subir y bajar escaleras cuando alguien iba conmigo pero sola jamás. El sueño se había ido así que tomé un baño y me cambié de vestimenta para ir a la sala y ver un poco de televisión, lo cual era un gran lujo pues en Canadá no tengo este tipo de artefactos debido a que mis padres dicen que son un distractor.

Al entrar en la sala vi que alguien se encontraba en ella, caminé lentamente y palmee el hombro de Edward quien se encontraba sentado en una de las esquinas del sillón de tres plazas, el se espabiló con mi tacto mientras yo me sentaba al lado suyo.

-pensé que dormirías un poco más -

-no puedo dormir últimamente, Bella tiene un tipo de problema con una "pesadilla" –

-¿la quieres demasiado no es así? –

- vaya que sí, pero ella tiene muchos problemas internos y a veces se siente tan vulnerable que prefiere sufrir sola a pedir nuestra ayuda –

- la comprendo, cuando se crese con una familia interesada y disfuncional, no hay mejor solución que guardarte la tristeza para ti sola –

-Con ella es diferente, tú siempre nos tuviste a nosotros mientras ella… ella no tenía a nadie que la escuchara, no entiendo como sus padres eran tan fríos con ella, es su hija después de todo –

-Es simple Edward, hay gente que no debería ser padre jamás, mucha gente me ha dicho que soy una desagradecida, que mis padres me han dado todo lo material y no he sufrido carencias pero ellos no saben lo que es llegar a tu casa con la noticia de haber sido aceptada en la mejor universidad de Canadá, ver tu sueño realizarse, y que las únicas palabras dichas por tu padre fueran, "¿Cuánto dinero necesitas y en que banco te lo deposito?", alguien espera unas palmaditas o tan siquiera un felicidades aunque fuera falso, pero ellos solo esperaban poder deshacerse de ti –

Edward me rodeó con uno de sus brazos, lo escuche suspirar, sé que no deberíamos estar así, el tenia novia, una novia que se encontraba en la parte alta, puede que Edward y yo nos lleváramos así pero teníamos que ser más cuidadosos o se podría prestar a malinterpretaciones.

Después de una mañana tan agitada gracias a que Edward se le ocurrió una guerra de bolas de nieve, Alice nos dijo que iríamos al centro comercial todos y que cuando decía todos era TODOS, jamás cambiaria esa pequeña. No me cambié de ropa, solo me arregle un poco y tomé lo necesario en un pequeño bolso, en la sala se encontraban los chicos y Rosalie, me acerque hacia Edward quien se veía algo preocupado.

-¿te preocupa que Alice esté torturando a tu novia? –

-me preocupa más que Bella haya recurrido a ella, algo le hizo mi hermana para que ella accediera-

- tu hermana es persuasiva, tú más que nadie lo debes de saber-

Al parecer Edward no me había puesto atención, seguí su mirada buscando el distractor que provocó su falta de atención hace un momento y me encontré con una hermosa chica de cabello rizado, su rostro mostraba un aire de superioridad. No podía creer que esa chica fuera la tímida niña de hoy en la mañana, su vestimenta demostraba su nivel, su rostro maquillado destacaba sus rasgos y afilaba su rostro. Edward la esperó al pie de la escalera para tomar su mano y besar su mejilla ganándose así un sonoro "guik" de parte de Emmett, pude notar como la cara de Bella se volvió más tierna y más parecida a la pequeña tímida que conocí después de que Edward la rodeara en sus brazos.

Esa tarde fuimos al centro comercial, definitivamente Bella estaba aparentando algo pues teniendo a Edward a su lado su actitud cambiaba.

-¿puedes creerlo?, Edward encontró a la chica especial para el –

-vaya que es especial Alice, ¿ella siempre ha sido así? –

-la verdad no, ella no es el tipo de chica a la que le gustan las compras ni mucho menos que se visten de marca – Alice miraba a su amiga con cierta curiosidad cuando de repente su semblante cambio por uno de comprensión haciéndola reír – creo tener la ligera sospecha del porque de su comportamiento, jamás pensé que te tuviera tanto miedo Tanya –

-¿Qué? ¿Ella me tiene miedo?, pero si yo no le he hecho nada, llevo medio día de conocerla y ella me tiene miedo –

-no ese tipo de miedo, digamos que mi inexperta amiga Bella está sintiendo Celos de ti – estaba a punto de contradecir a Alice pero ella me indico que guardara silencio – Ella sabe que tu y Edward fueron más que amigos, mi hermano ha tenido problemas con los celos que Bella fue creando hacia ti, ella dudó mucho del amor que le profesa mi hermano porque cree que hay posibilidad de que ustedes dos sigan enamorados –

-eso está muy lejano y tú lo sabes –

-todos lo sabemos Tanya pero ella no lo quiere ver así, tiene tantos problemas que no quiere ver que algo bueno este pasándole ahora, siempre busca el lado negativo –

Alice comenzó a caminar no sin antes darme unas palmaditas en el hombro, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba, así que Bella no me quería cerca de Edward, tanto me despreciaba que estaba dispuesta a cambiar para alejarme.

Los chicos habían ido al los autos para dejar las bolsas mientras nosotros caminábamos por el interminable pasillo del centro comercial, Alice movía sus ojos de parador en aparador pero tal parece que solo lo hacía para distraerse, de un momento a otro nos dimos cuenta que una de nosotras se había rezagado, las tres volteamos hacia atrás y vimos a Bella con su mirada perdida en un mostrador de joyería, así que a Bella le gustaba la joyería, tendré que comentárselo a Edward después. Nos acercamos a ella lentamente, nos divisó y solo apuntó en dirección a un hermoso pulso escarlata que tomaba forma de una enredadera e incrustaba sus terminaciones en un corazón rojo sangre, la gema en forma de corazón era enorme para ese delicado pulso pero su color era hipnotizarte.

-¿Qué clase de gema es esa? – Bella seguía embelesada con esa piedra que ni cuenta se dio cuando una de las trabajadoras de la tienda estaba a su lado, bueno he de admitir que ninguna, ni Rose, ni Alice ni mucho menos yo nos dimos cuenta de su presencia hasta que contesto la pregunta de Bella.

-Es un Rubí, la Gema más interesante si me permite mencionar –

-¿podrías mostrármelo?, solo lo quiero ver – la cara de Bella demandaba curiosidad por esa roca pero también tenía miedo de verse como una chica un poco irracional, la joven disimuló un poco su sonrisa y le indicó a Bella que entrase al almacén, está de más decir que todas la seguimos. La chica se perdió en la parte posterior y regresó con el pulso en sus manos pasándoselo de inmediato a Bella.

-¿es hermoso no es así?, no eres la única que querido verlo, tal parece que el Rubí tiene cierto magnetismo con las personas o tal vez se deba a su color y diseño-

-es rojo como un corazón, cuando la luz lo atraviesa es como si reflejará el movimiento de la sangre en un organismo humano, también es frio y afilado en sus terminaciones – Bella seguía describiendo singularmente a esa gema mientras la admiraba puesta en su muñeca izquierda y lo rosaba con sus dedos – es tan similar al mío –Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, yo lo logré oír debido a que me encontraba a su lado, así que ella se sentía atraída por esa joya porque sentía que su corazón se veía representado así. Tomó entre sus dedos el pequeño pedazo de papel donde se encontraba escrito el precio, su mirada indicaba asombro pero también algo de comprensión – también es difícil de conseguir como el mío.

Todo esto me estaba aturdiendo, con señas les indique a las chicas que tomaría un poco de aire. Ahora era cuando entendía el desconcierto de Edward en todo esto, Bella no podía sentirse bien consigo misma porque tenía sus propios fantasmas internos que se lo impedían. Me recargué a un costado de uno de los muros y resbalé hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, escondí el rostro entre mis manos y al cerrar los ojos me imaginé a Bella portando esa joya pero viendo en sus ojos la misma frialdad que esa roca, me estremecí de solo pensarlo. Sentí unos golpecitos en mi coronilla lo que hizo que regresara a la realidad.

-Tanya Denail ¿se ha cansado de las compras? –

-en tus sueños Cullen, solo estaba tomando un poco de aire, además muero de hambre y las chicas se desviaron del área de comidas –

- no te preocupes Emm y Jasper ya fueron allá y nos guardaran una mesa, ¿Dónde están las chicas?-

- aquí adentro – dije estirando mi cuello hacia atrás para señalar con mi cabeza la joyería – a tu novia le llamó la atención un pulso y las chicas la secundaron –

-eso sí es extraño, Bella no es el tipo de chica aficionada a la joyería –

- por dios Edward, todas las chicas amamos la joyería y creo que Bella encontró su kriptonita, tal parece que se identifica con el rubí –

Las chicas salieron de la joyería y si mi problema con Bella ya era grave, ahora lo sería más, su mirada se sentía como si un balde de agua helada recorriera mis entrañas, cerré mis ojos y golpeé levemente mi cabeza en la pared dejando escapar un sollozo teatral, ¿acaso Edward y yo no podíamos cruzar ni si quiera un "hola"?

-Hermanito, ¿Dónde dejaste a Jazz y Emmett? –

-Se adelantaron hacia el área de comidas, porque no van y los alcanzan, tu también Bella, yo ayudaré a Tanya con algo que me acaba de pedir – mi mirada debió de ser la de una psicópata desquiciada, ¿es que Edward quería que Bella me matase? No solo le basta con las miradas asesinas que me envía si no que ahora me mataría literalmente. Alice tomó de la muñeca a Bella para que comenzara a caminar.

-como quieras Edward –

Las palabras de Bella retumbaron tanto en mi como en Edward, cuando las chicas iban lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharnos volteé a ver a Edward con mi mirada mas encolerizada.

-¿te has vuelto loco?, tu novia te va a matar y a mí me mataría dos veces si pudiera, ¿Por qué la haces enojar? –

-así que Alice ya te contó sobre los celos de Bella, escucha se que se enojará y que te metí a su lista negra con esto que acabo de hacer pero prometo solucionarlo, además es por una buena causa –

- ha, ¿cuál es esa supuesta "buena causa"? -

- Necesito que me digas cual joya es la que admiraba tanto Bella –

- Enserio Edward te asesinaré, es un RUBI, es de las gemas más caras que hay y por si fuera poco ese rubí no es de tamaño común así que ¿Cómo planeas Costearlo? –

-Tengo mis métodos, mi familia no se opondrá a ese gasto, o eso creo, y en todo caso de que se opongan, yo se los pagaré después –

-tú estás loco –

- puede que lo esté pero… - Edward me tomó del brazo y de un tirón me obligó a levantarme – tú te me unirás en esta locura -

2019…

-muy bien hecho Tanya, ya que contigo no podemos aplicar los sueños premonitorios, me gustaron tus pequeñas ensoñaciones cuando estas confundida, ese vistazo de Bella transformada como una persona fría puede alentar a tu pasado a que piense dos veces las cosas –

-Jamás pensé que idear una ensoñación cansara tanto Jasper, ahora comprendo porque Bella cayó en crisis –

Cuando me vi liberada de los electrodos estiré mis brazos y masajeé un poco mi cuello, definitivamente esto no era lo más cómodo que había hecho pero sería por una buena causa.

-tu familia te espera en el recibidor, muy buen trabajo, nos veremos dentro de dos días ¿te parece? –

-perfecto Jazz, gracias por permitirme ayudar –

-Gracias a ti por querer ayudarnos, enserio mil gracias –

La puerta del ascensor se cerró mientras yo arreglaba un poco mi imagen reflejada a en espejo, cuando la puerta se abrió vi a mis dos tesoros en esta vida, mi pequeña Melle corrió hacia mi cubriéndome la cara de Besos para después recostar su tierna cabecita en mi hombro, Ethan nos rodeó en sus brazos y besó mi frente.

-¿Qué tal te fue mi vida? –

-Es estresante pero vale la pena, sabes que lo más que quiero es poder disfrutar de mi familia y eso incluye a Edward y Bella, ya me canse de solo ver a Edward sin su compañera –

-aun no entiendo como lo haces –

-¿hacer qué? –

- preocuparte por los demás y no descuidar ningún punto –

Yo solo me encogí de hombros y lo besé en modo de respuesta antes de comenzar nuestra marcha hacia el auto, definitivamente esto tenía que salir bien.

Bella POV

-Edward puedo hacerlo por mí misma, me vendaron las manos, no las piernas –

-prefiero no arriesgarme, te bajaré en cuanto estemos en el departamento –

El ascensor del edificio se había descompuesto y Edward, después de que me resbalará en el tercer piso y me lastimara las palmas por detener mi caída, decidió que la mejor idea era echarme en su hombro y subir los tres pisos restantes, me sentía como una niña pequeña con mi codo incrustado en su espalda y una mueca de descontento mientras el reía por mis rabietas. Cuando finalmente llegamos me bajó de su hombro y yo le tendí mi bolso, el solo alzó una de sus cejas en modo cuestionario.

-Las llaves inteligente, eso es algo que si no puedo hacer, mi mano no puede cerrarse completamente, algo que lamento demasiado si no hace algunos minutos te hubiera colmado de golpes en la espalda –

Edward solo siguió con sus rizas de niño con algún éxito en sus travesuras. Cuando entramos al apartamento me di cuenta que había un olor en el, algo familiar sin lugar a dudas pero que llevaba tiempo sin distinguirlo en mi hogar, el perfume de Edward.

-¿has estado aquí últimamente? –

-tres días, ya sabes acomodando mis cosas y aclimatándome a la habitación de huéspedes –

E l solo escuchar mencionarlo me estremecía, lo tendría tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, esto era peor que cualquier castigo o penitencia, pero sin duda era mejor que nada.

-¿tienes hambre? –

-después de la comida que sirven en el hospital claro que tengo hambre, ¿alguna vez as probado esa cosa que llaman caldo de pollo?, es insultante –

-¿alguna comida en especial? –

- es viernes, recuerdas –

Edward dibujó en su semblante un deje de entendimiento, los viernes era el día de comida chatarra, en pocas palabras, pizza, helado y una buena película, temía que mi sugestión tomara por sorpresa a Edward pero él tomó el teléfono y me sonrió con complicidad, mientras esperaba en la línea me apuntó la puerta de baño, yo solo sonreí y fui a ponerme mi pijama.

…

-Bella, llevas casi media hora encerrada ahí, ¿estás segura que no necesitas ayuda? –

-Estoy bien –claro que no, tenía un ligero problema. Mis manos no me permitían desabrocharme el vestido que la pequeña duendecillo me había puesto, aunque era de un simple sierre, las vendas no me permitían mover mis manos con libertad y cuando lo intentaba me comenzaban a arder así que lo había dejado de intentar, me había rendido, tenía que pedirle ayuda a Edward. Entreabrí la puerta y vi a Edward sosteniendo el pomo de la misma, mi rostro se tiño de rojo al momento que me aclaraba la garganta.

-yo… tu… - me volteé dándole la espalda y con mi mano señalé el cierre -¿te importaría ayudarme aquí? –

Escuché a Edward sonreír mientras bajaba lentamente el cierre y al finalizar paseó las yemas de sus dedos por mi piel expuesta mientras yo me estremecía lo cual lo alentó a soltar una engreída carcajada.

-vamos Bella, ¿recuerdas que tenemos diez años de relación?, ya pasamos por la etapa de vergüenza, he visto mas piel expuesta que esta, aunque he de admitir que la reacción es la misma-

-¿y yo te tengo que recordar que la etapa de vergüenza la pasaste con Ruby?, yo sigo siendo tímida así que vete haciendo a la idea Cullen –

-Será un placer verte sonrojar Bella –

Edward desapareció cerrando la puerta no sin antes "ofrecerme sus ayuda" para colocarme el pijama, sin duda alguna la felicidad que Edward reflejaba era una que no había visto en años tal parece que poco a poco estábamos avanzando.

Después de ese pequeño "acercamiento", todo transcurrió normal, ambos nos recostamos en el sofá y vimos una película al azar mientras comíamos, me gustaba poder recargarme en el costado de Edward y que él tuviera puesto su brazo sobre mis hombros, lo difícil fue la hora de dormir, al parecer ninguno se quería ir a su dormitorio hasta que el cansancio lo demandaba, estuvimos alrededor de cuarenta minutos en el pasillo que dividía las habitaciones, cuando un tema de conversación se terminaba de pronto llegaba otro para suplirlo hasta que de mi boca escapó un bostezo, Edward se disculpó con su mirada mientras paseaba sus dedos por mi brazo.

-Creo que ya es algo tarde, necesitas descansar –

-ya lo creo, tu también lo necesitas – Delineé esas manchas obscuras que se dibujaban bajo sus ojos esmeralda – Gracias Edward –

- ¿Por qué? –

-por estar aquí con migo, por cuidarme y sobre todo por la enorme paciencia que me has tenido –

-De nada mi dulce Bella – Edward posicionó una de sus manos a un costado de mi rostro mientras me regalaba un roce de sus labios en mi mejilla - Es hora de dormir, Buenas noches –

- bunas noches Edward, que tengas dulces sueños –

-los tendré si tú apareces en ellos –

En ese momento en que las puertas se cerraron con un sonido sordo, me sentí como una adolecente, corrí directo hacia mi cama y ahogue un grito de felicidad y regocijo en contra de mi almohada mientras soltaba pequeños manotazos y patadas de lo efusiva que me encontraba. Cuando mi hiperactividad se vio agotada, volteé mi rostro hacia el techo, la sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos nadie me la podía quitar, mi vida por lo menos se estaba arreglando pero todavía faltaban cosas que amedrentar, aun faltaba Alice en este lugar.

_**Hola lectores **_

_**Pues he regresado**_

_**No tengo excusas por la tardanza solo les pido comprensión, he tenido muchos bloqueos y hace unos días también no me ayudo mucho que me surgiera una idea para un nuevo Fic, es algo confuso de explicar pero eso será después por ahora el capitulo se encuentra aquí.**_

_**Díganme por medio de Reviews que les ha parecido, espero y les guste el rumbo que toma la relación de Edward y Bella y aunque parezca que las cosas se están arreglando aun falta el gran detalle de Alice.**_

_**Bueno solo espero sus reviews y que se encuentren bien todos… sin más por el momento me despido **_

_**Besos y karikusaludos**_


	11. fin de la primera tempestad

fin de la primera tempestad

2010

Tanya POV

-Eres un tonto Edward, Bella ha intentado matarme con esa mirada durante estos días y todo por tu inepta culpa –

-No mires el lado malo Tanya, fue por una buena causa y en cuanto sepa que tú escogiste el regalo todo se aclarará –

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Bella decidió hacerme sentir culpable con esas miradas suyas, el lado bueno es que hoy me iba de regreso a Canadá y el malo es que la novia de mi mejor amigo me odia completamente, es una buena chica, Edward saca lo mejor de ella y por lo que dice Alice, la actitud que toma conmigo no es la normal, solo espero que la próxima vez que la vea ella tenga muy en claro que yo no soy su enemiga. En cuanto al pulso, Edward pensaba dárselo cuando llegaran al instituto, según lo que me contó, ella estaba algo resentida con él, esperaba que todo valiera la pena por el dichoso regalito, Esme casi mató a Edward cuando se enteró del dinero que le invirtió a ese presente.

Después de desayunar todos juntos a petición de Esme como mi despedida, me dispuse a dar un paseo por el sendero del bosque, ese lugar me traía tantos recuerdos. Me demoraba más de lo debido acariciando la corteza de varios árboles, viendo como el tiempo los ha vuelto más fuertes y los ha tupido mas con esa capa verdosa, justo cuando me disponía a tocar las finas hojas de un pino pequeño que estaba situado a los pies de un enorme árbol comencé a escuchar murmullos, una muy conocida voz y a la vez temible para mí se encontraba viajando a través de la atmosfera.

-no puedo creerlo Renée, ¿enserio no la recuerdas?, siempre me reñías en la cara sobre las "chicas de sociedad", ella es una de tus modelos a seguir o por lo menos eso creo... Renée claro que ella puede hacer con Edward lo que quiera… no, si Edward se da cuenta que ella es lo que quiere yo no me pondré a luchar como una niña malcriada… claro que no me interesa su patrimonio, este no es otro de sus negocios Renée, estamos hablando de mi novio, yo no busco interés ¿sabes?...olvídalo "mamá" si te hable de ella fue porque pensé que la recordarías no te llamé para que me dieras tus "consejos maternales" hasta luego "mami"-

Isabella platicaba con su madre por móvil acerca ¿de mi?, ¿que a caso no entendía el concepto de "no somos nada más que amigos"? ¿Por qué se empeña en buscar algo donde no lo hay? Se acabo, este juego de los celos no podía continuar, dándome un fuerte apretón en mis manos y cerrando los ojos di unos cuantos pasos para salir de mi escondite, pensé que se daría cuenta de mi parecencia pero no, cuando abrí mis ojos la miré tendida bajo el cobijo de un árbol con sus manos cerradas en puños como si estuvieran pegadas a su frente, no se movía ni un milímetro ni siquiera se notaba si respiraba, entonces fue cuando lo noté, entre sus piernas bajo la tersa nieve se veían macas más profundas en forma de círculos las cuales eran provocadas por las silenciosas lagrimas que emanaban de sus ojos. Me acerque un poco mas y para llamar su atención aclaré mi garganta, vi como un ligero espasmo la recorrió cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, sus ojos me observaron por entre sus dedos, rápidamente se aclaró la garganta y con dos pases de su suéter bajo sus ojos bastaron para "disfrazar" las manchas de sus lagrimas hace unos momentos sustituyéndolas por el rojo del tallón producido por la tela. Se levantó de forma ágil aunque su estado no le permitía verse tan amenazante como antes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

Su voz sonaba muy diferente, intentaba esconder su estado pero seriamente no podía, ahora entendía cuando Alice y Edward me decían que era tan vulnerable, en verdad si lo era.

-pues, yo, salí a caminar por el sendero un poco – no sabía cómo continuar, sentía que en cualquier momento se arrojaría sobre mí de manera atacante por haber escuchado platicas ajenas.

-disfrutaste del espectáculo, porque no se volverá a repetir –

Sus palabras me hicieron rabiar, yo venía dispuesta a hablar con ella, levanté la mirada y por primera vez le demostré cuan dañina y penetrante puede ser mi mirada, su gesto de superioridad se fue desmoronando hasta que su rostro de melancolía quedó al descubierto, sus manos comenzaron a temblar pero no se veía dispuesta a doblegarse, el orgullo ante todo como siempre.

-¿Por qué esa hostilidad hacia mi Bella? Es decir, por dios, yo no te he hecho nada –

-Nada, tal vez tengas razón pero si has hecho algo, te has ganado el cariño de Edward de todas las formas posibles mientras yo solo puedo llenarlo en un aspecto, uno que tú ya habías ocupado antes –

-así que ¿eso es lo que te molesta, que Edward pueda seguir enamorado de mi? Creo que las dos estamos lo suficiente grandecitas para saber que eso no es cierto, Bella yo tengo novio y LO AMO, el te tiene a ti y por lo que se él también te ama de cierta forma –

Bella intentó decir algo pero simplemente se quedó con su mano alzada y la mirada pedida, me di cuenta que las dos respirábamos con dificultad, ambas habíamos derrochado muestras palabras tan arduamente que el aire no llegaba bien a nuestros pulmones. Después de lo que parecieron minutos Bella bajó sus manos a sus costados y dejo su mirada caer antes de susurrar…

-¿Por qué? –

-¿Por qué?... –Enserio no entendía su cuestionamiento

-¿Por qué una persona como tú, que vivió lo mismo que yo, si pudo encontrar a la familia perfecta, a ese sustento que toda persona necesita para crecer, porque tu solo vives el desentendimiento de tus padres pero aun así tienes a Carlisle y Esme, tienes a Alice y a Edward, inclusive tienes a Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, yo pasé por todo esto sola, mis mejores amigos eran mis nanas y mi abuela, en cambio tu tenias un refugio al cual acudir cuando las cosas iban mal, por qué? –

-Eso… es algo que yo tampoco se –

Las palabras se agolparon en mi mente, todos esos ¿Por qué? No tenían para mi solución, aun no, fue tanta la información que me recargue en la corteza para poder esperar el siguiente golpe. Pero este no sucedió, Bella cedió el paso a los espasmos y se arrodillo en la nieve, su tembloroso cuerpo no dejaba de mirarme con reproche pero en el fondo con arrepentimiento, mis mejillas comenzaron a sentirse heladas debido a las lágrimas que cubrían la superficie de ellas.

-No tengo respuesta a tus preguntas pero algo si se, le estaré eternamente agradecida a esta familia por ayudarme, es cierto lo que tú dices Bella , no es justo que una persona pasé por lo que tú has pasado, y yo tuve apoyo sí, pero no por eso fue mas sencillo, ¿acaso crees que es lindo que tus padres no te hagan el menor caso?, por más que traté de sustituirlos, Esme y Carlisle no son mis padres Isabella – mi voz cayó en la histeria, me senté a lado de ella y posé mis manos en sus hombros – ellos saben por lo que tú has pasado, ellos te están acogiendo como lo hicieron conmigo en su momento, te aseguro Bella que si los hubieras conocido como yo los conocí ellos te tratarían como yo fui tratada, aquí no hay ¿Por qué? , el único porque que puede ser contestado es que tu no encontraste a esa familia antes por que la acabas de encontrar, Bella ellos te están ayudando, apenas comienzas a vivir y que mejor que hacerlo al lado de una familia que en verdad te aprecia, ¿sabes por qué lo hacen? –

-por compasión, todo siempre es por compasión, "pobre niña, ¿Cómo podemos hacer su vida menos miserable?" –

-¡Ho Basta Isabella!, ellos lo hacen porque tú les has devuelto a Edward, el tenia tiempo sin verse tan radiante como ahora, tampoco hacia locuras como las que hizo –

-¿Qué locuras?-

- bien, se supone que yo no debía decir nada pero no me puedo ir sin dejarte en claro que yo no te quiero de enemiga y que Edward de verdad te quiere- Bella me miraba confusa, yo limpié mis lagrimas mientras Bella solo se impacientaba mas, me reí un poco y ella solo empeoraba –estoy segura que recuerdas el día del centro comercial, el día de tu "transformación" como decidió llamarlo Alice – sus mejillas se sonrosaron, la había descubierto, ella no era como había aparentado las últimas semanas – ese día casi nos matas a mí y a Edward por estar los dos afuera de la joyería –

-yo… lo siento –

-descuida, yo ya estaba enterada de tu carácter, sabía que a ti te afectaba vernos juntos pero, conoces a Edward, todo esto tiene una explicación, ese día se me salió sin querer decirle acerca del pulso que te habías probado y a tu novio se le metió la loca idea de comprarlo – los ojos de Bella se abrieron demasiado .

- por favor dime que no hizo semejante locura, costaba demasiado, prácticamente se podría pagar dos semestres de su carrera con ese dinero –

Hice una mueca antes de contestar – yo intenté explicarle que tu entenderías que por el precio era muy poco inaccesible pero ya conoces a Edward –

-Ho, dios le he dicho que no me agrada que me compre regalos costosos, y ¿Dónde está si lo compró? –

-según tengo entendido, lo recogerá unos días antes de irse a Nueva York, quiere dártelo cuando regresen al colegio dijo algo del día que te conoció –

- hay, Edward, la gente normal se regala cosas cuando se cumplen aniversarios, no cuando se cumplen seis meses de haberse conocido –

-así que es de haberse conocido, yo pensé que sería de noviazgo, aunque llevan muy poco, bueno la verdad, Edward solo busca un pretexto para dártelo y el más cercano es el día que se conocieron, así que, como podrás haber notado, el día del centro comercial tu novio y yo estuvimos en una joyería peleando por el costo de la pieza pero él como siempre ganó –

-¿de dónde sacó tanto dinero? –

-Es obvio que sus padres no se lo dieron, Esme casi pensó que era una broma, él pagó con sus ahorros y algo de tarjetas de crédito, le dijo a Esme que se lo pagaría poco a poco y que prefería no discutir pues ya lo había hecho -

-Tanya, querida, el Taxi llegó por ti –

La sonrisa de Bella se oscureció cuando ambas escuchamos a Esme llamarme, creo que ambas nos arrepentíamos de haber aclarado las cosas el último día de mi estadía en la mansión Cullen. Me levanté lentamente y ayudé a Bella, la mano que manteníamos entrelazada la utilicé para acercarla a mí y poder abrazarla. Me sentí extraña envuelta en sus brazos, los cuales demostraban lo arrepentida que estaba por no haber hecho esto desde el principio.

-espero y me logres perdonar por mi comportamiento Tanya –

- no hay nada que perdonar, solo prométeme que intentaras ser feliz sin restricciones –

Sentí su rostro asentir al mismo tiempo que nos separábamos, pasé un brazo por sus hombros y caminamos hacia la mansión, sabía que este era un paso importante pero solo era el principio, Bella tenía que trabajar mucho en su persona, bajarle dos rayitas al orgullo y aprender a aceptar su porvenir. Veamos el lado bueno, ya no soy tan amenazante para ella como lo era hace cinco minutos.

-Tanya ¿de qué te ríes? –

-estaba pensando como las cosas cambian en cuestión de segundos –

-ya lo creo, jamás pensé que lograría estar tan cerca de ti sin querer provocarte daño –

Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de rojo y lo hicieron aun mas cuando vio a Edward en la entrada, divague entre sus miradas, primero Bella luego Edward después Bella de nuevo, entonces comencé a reír y a señalarlos

-ustedes dos sí que son cursis –

Edward me miró divertido mientras Bella solo me golpeo quedamente el hombro. Esta de más decir que Edward estaba sorprendido con el comportamiento de Bella hacia mí pero creo que eso se lo aclararía ella después.

Edward me ayudó con la maleta mientras yo me despedía de los presentes, cuando llegué hasta Bella la volví a abrazar efusivamente, demostrándole que todo estaría bien.

-Buena suerte Bella, espero la próxima vez que nos veamos podamos pasar un buen tiempo, me debes unas vacaciones de invierno en Canadá –

-descuida, conociendo a Alice es seguro que planeé todo para el próximo año –

Le di un suave apretón de hombros, después de avanzar tres pasos recordé algo y voltee a verla –Bella, no te peles con él, y yo no he dicho nada entiendes – ella asintió demostrando que había entendido que me refería al obsequio que Edward le daría.

Edward se encontraba sosteniendo la puerta del taxi, lo rodee con mis brazos y dejé mi cabeza descansar en su hombro, el dudo un poco en abrazarme pero termino por hacerlo. Cuando me alejé unos centímetros de él lo vi sonreír.

-creo que después de todo si ayudaste aquí –

-Solo charlamos Edward, cosas de chicas- intercambié una fugaz mirada con Bella y le sonreí – en verdad ella te ama Edward, no se te ocurra dejarla ir jamás –

- creí que ella te "odiaría" como tu decías –

- si bueno, creo que lo ha entendido, ella te lo explicara después, si es que quiere hacerlo, pero no se te ocurra criticarla sobre su comportamiento este invierno –

Edward pellizcó mi mejilla y después dejó un beso en ese lugar –Cuídate mucho, ya sabes que se te quiere aquí –

-tú también cuídate, y cuida a esa mujer por el amor de dios, ella necesita tus atenciones y espero que tú se las des –

Cuando el taxi emprendió marcha vi a los Cullen reunidos en el jardín despidiéndome, Bella se encontraba en los Brazos de Edward ambos agitaban su mano, creo que después de todo había hecho un buen trabajo con esos dos, tan siquiera Bella yo no me sentía como una amenaza, solo espero que esto haga las cosas más sencillas.

2019

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, Realmente yo había logrado hacer un avance en Bella, logré tener esa platica que en su momento me había acobardado a elaborar por el miedo que le tenía a ella. Después de mover mis articulaciones un poco miré a Jasper, se encontraba extasiado con el resultado tanto que no encontraba las palabras en su mente.

-Creo que mi trabajo ha terminado aquí Jasper–

-Has hecho un trabajo excelente, tal vez ese fue el núcleo del problema, esa plática –

- sí, ese fue el núcleo de ¡nuestro! Problema, pero Bella no solo pasó por uno, ella aun tiene cosas que hacer –

-en eso tienes razón, pero en definitiva esto mejora las cosas –

Cuando salí del laboratorio y me encontraba en las calles tomé una decisión, creo que ver a Bella y platicar no estaría nada mal, rápidamente tomé la siguiente salida al norte de la ciudad.

Bella POV

-Sal de aquí Edward –

-Bella, solo quiero ver por qué gritaste hace unos momentos –

-no me pasó nada, espérame en la sala okey –

Mi cuerpo seguía empujando la puerta de mi habitación rezando por qué no cediera el paso tan fácilmente, gracias a dios Edward se rindió y pude cerrar la puerta con cerrojo. Me apresuré al cajón de la mesita de noche y busque con una mano la caja con banditas adhesivas, cuando por fin la encontré me senté en la alfombra, coloque la caja entre mis piernas y con mi mano libre tiré de la tapa para poder sacar una, después de colocarla sobre la pequeña cortada en mi dedo pulgar suspire. Si de por si mis manos se veían extrañas con esas leves cicatrices moradas, ahora se veían horribles con esa bandita, parecía que había tomado mal un par de tijeras.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué mi comportamiento hace un rato?, pues me encontraba envolviendo el regalo de Edward, ya que mañana es su cumpleaños, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que le había regalado algo y este regalo me estaba costando mucho trabajo, primero en conseguirlo, después en adquirirlo y ahora en envolverlo, justo cuando estaba forrando la caja con papel de regalo, una de las esquinas provocó un corte en mi dedo pulgar y gracias al grito que promané tuve que enfrentarme en una guerra campal con Edward para que no lograra entrar a mi habitación. Entonces mi mente me estremeció, demonios Edward, le dije que iría a la sala y si no lo hago volverá.

Me levanté torpemente, algo demasiado común en mi persona, y salí hacia mi destino. Edward estaba sentado frente al televisor haciendo zapping en los canales sin prestar mucha atención, de pronto paso por mi mente la idea de sorprenderlo, comencé a caminar silenciosamente, Estaba a punto de colocar mis manos en sus hombros cuando mi estúpido pie chocó con la orilla del sillón.

-hijo de… -

Rápidamente tomé mi pie con ambas manos y comencé a saltar, Edward se levantó de su lugar solo para verme saltar y así comenzar a burlarse de mí, cuando le envié una mirada encolerizada el disfrazó sus rizas con carraspeos.

-vete al infierno Cullen –

El solo giró sus ojos y me tomó en sus brazos, por más que me debatía para que me bajara el no la haría así que solo me dedique a observar mi enrojecido pie. Vi que nos adentramos en su habitación, _nuestra_ habitación antes, me recostó en la cama mientras él me quitaba las manos de mi adolorido pie y comenzaba a examinarlo, justo cuando presionó la parte baja de mis dedos sentí una ola de dolor, soportable, pero agudo dolor.

-Eso te pasa por tratar de asustar a las personas –

-no me hagas maldecirte de nuevo - el volvió a presionar el mismo punto –Demonios Edward –

-lo siento es que me encanta cuando te enojas –

-cuida tus palabras, por qué se puede hacer una costumbre-

Cuando lo señalé vi que su mirada observaba detenidamente mi mano, rápidamente supe porque, deje de apuntarlo para esconder mi mano entre mi cabello pero era demasiado tarde, Edward había notado la bandita, me hice la desentendida cuando tendió su mano hacia mí, lo cual provocó que Edward Volviera a presionar mi pie.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! –

-muéstrame tu mano – comencé a extender mi mano opuesta, todavía desentendiéndome del asunto – Bella, no me hagas volver a lastimarte –rindiéndome, le tendí mi mano -¿esto es lo que ocultabas en tu habitación? –

-sí, y como dije, no es nada grave, todas las personas se cortan –

-El asunto es ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú para cortarte?-

-Cosas, cosas que no tengo por qué decirte –

Vi como las manos de Edward iban hacia sus cabellos, eso lo hacía cuando se exasperaba, rápidamente me arrepentí de mis palabras, sin pensarlo dos veces tomé sus manos alejándolas de su cabello y las coloqué alrededor de mi cintura para así poder abrazarlo, escondí mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y dejé un corto beso.

-perdón, no quise decir eso – sentí como su agarré en mi se volvía más seguro y besaba mi cabello provocando que yo volviera a dejar un beso, pero esta vez en su hombro – agradezco que intentes cuidarme de todo pero, soy humana, a las personas le suceden estas cosas y te juro que no fue intencional.

Edward no dijo nada, no estoy segura cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, podría hasta creer que Edward se había dormido pero sus caricias me dejaban en claro que no había sido así, por ultimo besó mis manos al retirarlas y me miró a los ojos con ese brillo que lo caracteriza.

-tu pie necesita algo de hielo, vamos a la sala para que puedas estar más cómoda –

Volvió a tomarme en brazos con mucha más delicadeza que la primera vez, yo también quise que se sintiera bien así que rodee su cuello con mis manos y dejé mi cabeza descansar en su pecho, cuando llegamos a la sala, él me sentó con sumo cuidado y acercó un poco la mesa para poder apoyar mi pierna, pronto volvió de la cocina con un tazón y una bolsa de hielo, después de acomodar las cosas en mi parte afectada, Edward se sentó a mi lado y sin poder evitarlo nos volvimos a abrazar. Hace tanto tiempo que no teníamos este tipo de momentos, los dos disfrutando el uno del otro.

-Bella, El doctor dijo que tus manos habían mejorado y que ya podías dejar de usar las vendas –

-eso ya lo sé Edward, todo el día de hoy he tenido mis manos libres-

-yo… te había dicho que estaría contigo en el departamento mientras te curabas…-

Creo que ya había entendido su punto, efectivamente él había dicho eso, y yo ya me encontraba bien, entonces ¿Edward se iría? Me apreté a su cuerpo, no permitiría que él se volviera a ir, no puedo soportar verlo traspasar esa puerta con sus cosas de nuevo.

-No puedo –

-¿Qué dices? –

-no puedo Edward ¡no puedo! – escuche mi voz quebrarse y mi vista comenzó a nublarse por las lagrimas. Edward me acerco más a él tratando de consolarme –No lo soportaría Edward –

-Bella –

-No quiero perderte, no de nuevo, si el problema soy yo, si de verdad te quieres ir, dímelo pero yo no te lo pediré -

-Gracias Bella, solo necesitaba escuchar que tú me querías aquí para tener el valor de pedírtelo, quiero regresar al apartamento permanentemente, estos días me han sabido a gloria, aunque también han sido mi acabose, tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… -

-¿Edward quieres ser mi novio? – mis palabras salieron atropelladas unas tras otras pero yo sabía que él lo había entendido pues su cuerpo y sus palabras se habían detenido abruptamente, el cuerpo de Edward comenzó a temblar bajo mi agarre.

-¿no se supone que tú y yo ya éramos pareja?-

-Sí, digo, no, es decir, técnicamente no porque… bueno tu y yo habíamos terminado y no volvimos oficialmente, una cosa es como nos comportamos pero… -

-está bien-

-¿está bien qué? – el tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me obligo a míralo, su sonrisa era la misma que usaba cuando ganaba algo que él en verdad deseaba.

-Está bien, si quiero ser tu novio, de nuevo –

Lo vi acercarse a mí decidido a besarme, dios sabe que también lo deseaba pero antes tenía que jugar un poco con él, no me gustaba que se sintiera triunfante siempre. Hice ademan de empujarlo, claro que no tenía la fuerza para moverlo pero él lo hizo por sí solo, su mirada mostraba desconcierto mientras yo lo miraba.

-¿eso es todo?, un simple "esta bien", creí que me amabas Edward Cullen –

-Mejor cállate Swan- me tomó de nuevo el rostro –sabes que te amo, no gastes saliva en reproches, tengo una mejor idea de cómo gastarla – mi sonrisa debería ser la de una idiota cuando nuestros labios se unieron, por dios este hombre sabia a gloria, sin importarme nada me senté a horcadas sobre el regazo de Edward, pude sentir como sus risas se ahogaban en mi boca -¿Qué pasó con tu pie lastimado? –

-al diablo con mi pie, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer – tiré de su camisa para acercarlo mas pero antes de besarlo él decidió hablar – acabas de maldecir a tu propio pie –

-¿creí que habías dicho adorar verme así, Cullen?-

Edward me tomó por las caderas y nos giró para sí poder quedar sobre mí en el sillón, estampó sus labios con los míos por una milésima de segundo –creo que adoro mas verte _así_ Swan –lo jalé de nuevo hacia mí y enredé mis piernas en su torso para obligarlo a bajar, nuestros labios danzaban como solo ellos lo sabían hacer, al diablo la abstinencia de Edward, esto no podía hacerme mal ni a mí ni a mi pasado, dejé a mis manos viajar por su pecho mientas nuestro beso se profundizaba, estaba planeando como despojarlo de esa camisa cuando el timbre sonó, miré a Edward por unos segundo tanteando la idea de seguir en lo nuestro pero luego me di cuenta que eso estaba mal, deje mis piernas caer al mismo tiempo que palmeaba el pecho de mi _novio_.

-Tú abres Edward –

-quien quiera que sea espero que tenga una buena razón para haber acabado con esto –

-¿Quién dijo que habíamos terminado? –

Besé a Edward un poco antes de tomar el tazón con los hielos y llevarlos a la cocina cuando lo escuche… -¿Edward que haces aquí? – Tanya estaba en MI departamento, repentinamente no entendía el por qué pero tenía muchas ganas de verla. Cuando volví a la sala, Tanya se encontraba en sentada en el sofá, en cuanto me vio se levantó y extendió sus brazos, yo instintivamente corrí hacia ella y la abracé.

-Gracias Tanya –

No sabía porque pero sospechaba que ella tenia algo que ver con lo que hace unos minutos Edward y yo estábamos haciendo, tal vez algo se ha solucionado.

_**Hola **_

_**Perdón por la tardanza, pero valió la pena no creen, Edward y Bella están mejorando n.n aunque sé que me quieren matar, no les quiero dar pretextos pero si tuve razones muy fuertes para no haber podido subir, lo que les puedo decir es que ya estoy aquí y por fin de vacaciones, por eso estoy dispuesta a dedicarle mi tiempo a mi fic así como a la creación de una adaptación, se trata de una novela que amo en verdad y que se ustedes la adoraran pero eso será más adelante.**_

_**Acerca de los años, recuerden que en el pasado están en invierno, mientras haya pasan las cosas en meses en el 2019 pasan en un día así que por eso uno dice 2010 y otro sigue siendo 2019**_

_**Espero sus reviews aunque sean reclamando la tardanza u.u los comprendo, uff este fic cada vez se pone mejor jajá **_

_**Besos y karikusaludos **_


	12. caso dos

Caso dos

2010

Bella POV

Oficialmente, las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado su fin, en estos instantes me encontraba en mi habitación alistando las cosas necesarias para el regreso a clases, las vacaciones con los Cullen me habían servido demasiado, me di cuenta de lo tonta que estaba siendo al comportarme de manera tajante con Tanya, ella no me había hecho nada. Aunque he de aceptar que la idea de cambiar no se había ido de mi mente, después de todo, las personas cambian, tal vez lo haga para bien.

Ya no sabía que mas hacer para matar el tiempo así que decidí arreglarme de una vez, esta noche los chicos y yo saldríamos a cenar a la ciudad, al parecer querían utilizar sus autos pues, según ellos, los tenían demasiado olvidados. Después de ducharme saqué del closet un vestido corto rojo, era ajustado hasta la cadera para después caer libremente hasta la mitad del muslo, elegante pero juvenil. Sujeté la mitad de mi cabello con pinzas y lo deje rizarse como es debido, utilicé algo de maquillaje y de calzado solo opté por unas zapatillas de piso color rojo también. Por último saqué de su delicado neceser el pulso de rubí, era hermoso, solo recordar el día que Edward me lo dio me hacia reír.

_Flashback_

_-cierra los ojos –_

_-están cerrados Edward –_

_Sentí como depositaba algo en mi regazo y colocaba mis manos sobre él, ya sabía de qué se trataba pero no quería arruinarle a Edward el momento._

_-prométeme que no te enojaras, sé que no te gusta que te regalen cosas pero no pude evitarlo- _

_-deja el monologo para cuando lo vea Edward-_

_-está bien, puedes verlo –_

_No me atreví a mirar a Edward mientras abría el neceser que contenía tan excelsa joya, sostuve aquel pulso con sumo cuidado, estudiándolo aun más que cuando lo vi en la joyería, por dentro sonreirá por que me pertenecía pero por fuera sabía que era una locura comprar algo como esto._

_-¿Por qué lo compraste? –_

_-Tanya me dijo, accidentalmente, que te había gustado, yo no pude resistirlo y me propuse regalártelo, si me vas a regañar por el dinero, Tanya lo hizo como medio millón de veces pero aun así lo compre-_

_-fue una locura ¿si sabes eso? –_

_-¡hey!, fue mi locura pero estoy satisfecha de ella, yo se que tu lo quieres –_

_Tomó el pulso en sus manos y le colocó en la muñeca izquierda, después haló mi mano hacia él para besarme, un beso tierno que utilizaba como distractor para no desatar una pelea por el obsequio, y creo que fue muy buen distractor._

_Flashback_

El sonido de mi celular me devolvió a la realidad, demonios, ¿Dónde lo había puesto?, recorrí mi habitación, el baño, la sala, estaba timbrando por quinta vez cuando por fin lo encontré bajo la almohada, de lo apresurada que estaba no miré la pantalla.

-halo –

-¿se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto en contestar? –

La impresión del momento me obligo a tomar asiento en la alfombra para lograr concentrarme en esa llamada. –no tenía el móvil al alcance Renée, ¿Qué deseas? –

-¿acaso una madre abnegada no puede llamar a su pequeña niña para saber cómo ha estado después de su viaje? –

-al grano Renée, tengo prisa, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

-debido a que no pasaste navidad con nosotros, se ha armado un gran escándalo en los juzgados, mucha gente piensa que estamos siendo desalmados con nuestra hija, eso nos da mala reputación, poco les importaba cuando nosotros mencionábamos acerca de tus vacaciones con la familia Cullen –

-sabes que eso no me interesa en lo mas mínimo ¿verdad? –

-el punto Isabella es que el próximo fin de semana daremos una cena para presentar a las familias, ¿si me entiendes verdad? –

-creo que no te sigo –

-haremos tu relación con el heredero de los Cullen oficial, hemos reservado el restaurant frente a central park para que ustedes no tengan que viajar, así verán que tu eres una chica normal enamorada –

-te has vuelto loca, Edward y yo solo tenemos un mes de relación, no puede haber nada de formalismos Renée, no todavía, además no creo que los Cullen se presten en esto –

-ya lo han hecho querida, les envié la invitación hace unos días y la aceptarían si su hijo así lo deseaba –

-¿y qué te hace pensar que Edward aceptará? –

-porque es tu novio, y si tu se lo pides él lo hará, además, si no lo desea, estas tu para forzarlo –

-Yo no voy a forzar a Edward a nada- justo cuando decía eso escuche que tocaban a la puerta, demonios debía ser Edward –escucha Renée, lo que quieren hacer está mal, estoy muy alterada para seguir peleando, lo siento pero adiós –

Serré con más fuerza de la debida mi celular y lo lancé al sofá mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, conté hasta tres para abrirla y cuando lo hice vi a un Edward algo pensativo, tomé su mano y besé su mejilla.

-¿ya lo sabes? –

-mamá me lo dijo ayer, yo necesitaba hablarlo contigo Bella antes de darle una respuesta, por eso aprovecharía hoy para platicarlo-

Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y me recosté contra él. – no es justo que se metan en donde no los llaman, a ellos que les interesa lo que yo hago –

-tienes que entender que ahora más que nunca necesitan cuidar las apariencias si quieren que no se arme un escándalo, tienen suficiente con lo de su divorcio -

- por mi puede haber todo el escándalo que quieran, enserio a mi no me afecta solamente quiero que no se metan en mi vida –

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar con los chicos y al volver hablamos acerca de ello? –

Asentí quedamente, el levantó mi barbilla para poder tener acceso a mis labios, cuando nuestros labios se encontraban todo el mundo estaba en segundo plano, era una de las ventajas de que Edward fuera tan adictivo para mí.

Al parecer los chicos tenían planes después de la cena y al hablar con nosotros les dijimos que sería mejor que Edward y yo fuéramos a cenar mientras ellos se iban a divertir, de esta forma podíamos tener esa platica un poco más amena.

Edward pidió una selección de carnes y verduras para dos mientras el mesero nos serbia las bebidas. En cuanto el mesero se alejo dejando los alimentos en la mesa, Edward le dio un ligero apretón a mi mano en forma de apoyo.

Yo aproveche la oportunidad para estudiar a Edward mientras pinchaba un dado de pan con poca decisión y lo mojaba en la olla de _fondue_(es una especialidad de quesos gratinados para degustar los alimentos_)_, sabía que a Edward no le gustaba la comida de lugares lujosos y con complicados nombres, él prefería las ensaladas del campus.

-No está mal – dijo tras tragarlo mientras yo sonreía. Cogí el pincho y atravesé un pedazo de verdura, que luego introduje en el queso. Mientras me llevaba el bocado a la boca, sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí. Me hizo sentir tan incómoda que me pregunté si tenía restos de queso en la comisura de los labios o algo por el estilo. Cogí la servilleta y me limpie la boca por si acaso. Edward me ofrecía pequeños trozos de carne en la boca para degustarlos, simplemente parecíamos un par de adolecentes en su primera cita, porque sin querer eso era, nuestra primera cita a solas como novios.

-Bella, ¿Qué has pensado ha cerca de esa cena que planean tus padres? –

-que es una locura, enserio, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Edward, conozco a mis padres y no estarás cómodo –

-y ¿Qué hay de ti, quieres hacer esto? –

-aunque no lo quisiera, mis padres siguen teniendo poder en mí, ellos pagan mi sustento –

-entonces lo aremos juntos, es solo una cena Bella, mis padres han compartido innumerables cenas con los tuyos en otras circunstancias –

-exacto, en otras circunstancias, este es el caso de hacer oficial lo que hay entre tú y yo, mis papás lo verán como algo de negocios, es decir, tu un heredero, yo una heredera, esto se verá mal, pensaran que soy interesada, ¿Qué tal si tus padres piensan que en verdad te busqué por el dinero? –

- no seas tontita Bella, mis padres ya te conocieron y en todo caso, yo fui el que te buscó, mientras tú y yo sepamos que nuestro amor es sincero todo estará bien –

Mi rostro se tiño de rojo antes de hablar -¿Cómo sabes que yo soy sincera? –

-porque tu personalidad te delata, antes de ser algo más, yo sabía que tú sentías algo por mí, pero no estaba seguro que fuera ese tipo de cariño, gracias a dios no me equivoque y ahora eres mi novia –

-Te veía tan lejano Edward, sentía que tu solo me veías como una pequeña hermana mas, jamás imaginé estar en esta posición –

-pues ahora lo estamos mi cielo, y ya verás que sacaremos esa cena adelante, los dos juntos -

Enserio esperaba que Edward tuviera razón, esta cena podría ser tan benefactora como dañina, los padres de Edward y los míos se podrán conocer en los negocios pero jamás han intimidado tanto como sucederá en esa cena y es algo que en verdad puede afectar mi relación con Edward.

2019

-Bella, enserio ¿estás lista para esto? –

- la verdad no, pero no le veo el caso a posponer algo que es indispensable –

Llevaba días tratando de convencer a Edward para volver con Jasper y lograr por fin controlar las cosas, Tanya ya había hecho lo que había podido, ahora era mi turno, además, el gran avance que tuvimos podría beneficiarme con eso de mi estado de ánimo, tal vez ya no me afectaría tanto.

-Bella no quiero verte herida otra vez, tal vez sea mejor dejar las cosas como están, tú te has recuperado –

-No Edward, ¿Qué te asegura que no vuelva a cambiar cuando tenga la oportunidad?, además, seria egoísta solo haber solucionado mi problema cuando Jasper creó esa máquina para tratar de enmendar ese error que se llevó al amor de su vida, o es que acaso me vas a decir que no quieres a tu hermana de vuelta -

- es la ley de la vida, todos morimos alguna vez –

-pero esa no es la forma en que debió de haber sucedido, y si yo tengo la posibilidad de una segunda oportunidad ella también –

-¿Qué tal si ese era su destino?, la muerte es algo de lo que no puedes huir –

-y tienes razón, pero sin duda alguna cualquier tipo de muerte es mejor que la que ella tuvo, no quiero discutir Edward, así que, por lo que más quieras, dame ese maldito teléfono –

Al ver que Edward no hacia ningún movimiento decidí pellizcarlo y por fin lograr quitarle el teléfono mientras estaba distraído, es decir, ya habíamos llegado al edificio pero las dudas de Edward no me habían permitido informar a Jasper de mi llegada ni mucho menos bajar del auto, mi novio hizo el ademan de querer recuperar el móvil pero al ver mi cara de pocos amigos se vio resignado esta vez. Marqué el número del laboratorio y esperé a que alguien contestara.

-laboratorios Whitlock, buenas tardes, le atiende Cynthia –

-buenas tardes, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, ¿es posible que me comunique con Jasper Whitlock? Es urgente –

- claro, permítame un minuto –

Edward no dejaba de mirar sus manos encrespadas en el volante, coloqué una de mis manos sobre las suyas asiendo que me viera directamente, tratando de explicarle con mi acción no verbal que todo estaba bien, que yo estaba bien, el solo dejó escapar un bufido pero me regaló un beso en la mejilla y me jaló hacia él.

-¿Bella? –

-¿Qué tal Jasper?, oye creo que necesitamos hablar, me encuentro afuera del edificio –

-me parece bien, en cinco minutos estoy abajo, porque no me acompañas a comer y platicamos –

-Edward viene conmigo, ¿te parece bien? –

-perfecto, los veo abajo, el restaurant esta a unas calles, podemos ir caminado –

-okay, hasta luego entonces – Le tendí el móvil a Edward al mismo tiempo que besaba su hombro, lo cual era la parte que tenia a mi alcance. –no fue tan malo ¿o sí? –

-Bella…-

-ya discutimos esto Edward y lo tengo que hacer –

Aproximadamente quince minutos después nos encontrábamos los tres sentados en un restaurant de comida china, ya habíamos pedido así que solo nos mirábamos, al parecer nadie estaba dispuesto a romper con el silencio.

-Jasper, quiero seguir con el proyecto –

-Eso es algo directo Bella –

-Bella no se andará con rodeos Jasper, cuando es testaruda no hay nadie que pueda con ella –

-Hey, estoy aquí gracias –

-si te sientes con los ánimos de regresar, adelante, sabes que siempre tu ayuda es bienvenida –

-¿cuándo empezaríamos?-

-cuando te sientas dispuesta –

-está bien, mañana mismo comenzamos –

-Bella, cariño, eso es muy pronto –

-Jasper dijo cuando lo desasease y yo deseo que empecemos mañana –

El transcurso de la comida no se vio interrumpida salvo por pequeñas preguntas triviales, Jasper se enteró de mi reconciliación con Edward y aseguró que no veía ningún problema con ello para nuestro proyecto, que inclusive podría resultar satisfactoria. Algo que en verdad me sorprendió fue que Edward tomara la palabra.

-Jasper, me preguntaba ¿hay una forma en que yo pueda participar en el proyecto? –

Comencé a atragantarme un poco, Edward solo palmeó mi espalda y me ofreció algo de su bebida. –Tú no puedes participar Edward –

-¿Por qué no Bella?, Tanya lo hizo y todo salió de maravilla –

-pero yo no tuve contigo problemas –

-no pretendo ayudar por esa parte, pretendo ayudar con mi hermana, recuerdas que ella fue la que insistió en que tomaran esa clase juntas para tratar de pasar más tiempo contigo –

- desde luego que puedes ayudar Edward, si es que Bella no tiene ningún inconveniente claro está-

Yo seguí haciendo ademanes pero los dos me miraban con esos rostros de comprensión que termine por aceptar. –está bien, ¿esto quiere decir que podemos retomar el proyecto desde otro año? –

-primero me gustaría que tu Bella dejaras a tu pasado lo suficientemente establecido, por lo menos hasta un rango donde nos aseguremos que estas a salvo de tu metamorfosis, terminando con ese lapso podemos pasar al año 2017 y ahí es donde puedes entrar tu Edward, ¿Qué les parece? –

-por mi está bien, ¿Qué opinas tu Bella?–

-suena bien pero, aproximadamente ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará dejar a mi pasado en buen estado?-

- tal vez solo en una sesión, máximo dos, no te preocupes Bella, son cosas pequeñas, lo difícil de tu problema ya ha pasado –

-Jasper, ¿enserio crees que esto funcione?-

-No lo sé- pasó sus manos por su cabello – pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible por qué un milagro suceda, si funciono contigo no perdemos nada –

-Tengo una duda Jasper, ¿Qué pasara con nuestros recuerdos cuando esto termine, es decir, si Alice vuelve? –

-Tengo una hipótesis sobre eso, ya que es la primera vez que probamos el método, lo más congruente es que todo parezca un sueño, ya sabes, despiertas y todo esta mágicamente diferente, en este caso, Alice estaría viva –

Después de esa platica, cuando Edward y yo nos encontrábamos alistándonos para dormir, no lograba dejar de pensar en el nivel de optimismo que Jasper tenía puesto en este proyecto. Es como si todo estuviera tendido de un hilo, era tanta la tención que se sentía, ¿Qué sucediera si fallábamos todos? Dejé el agua del grifo escapar por mis dedos mientras observaba las diferentes líneas de mi mano. Imaginaba que cada una de ellas era un camino diferente, ¿Qué tal si había más de dos caminos? De pronto sentí ese agradable calor que producía el tacto de Edward sobre mis costados así como sus labios dejaban un casto beso en mi mejilla.

-no te atormentes Bella –

-Jasper tiene demasiada fe depositada en esto –

-El esta consciente de los riesgos, es científico y siempre utiliza el cerebro –

-¿Qué ocurre si todo esto es en vano?-

- lo mismo que sucedió cuando Alice murió, se volverá a encerrar para crear algún otro proyecto que le pueda devolver esa esperanza –

- no es justo que una persona como el pase por esto –

-despierta mi amor, la vida jamás ha sido justa, si lo fuera, mi hermana seguiría aquí, tu y yo jamás hubiéramos vivido lo que vivimos y todo seria color de rosa –

- mi abuela decía que la vida color de rosa era aburrida –

Edward me tomó de la cintura y me giró hacia el – yo también pienso lo mismo, míralo de esta forma, si todo fuera tan sencillo no disfrutarías de nada en realidad, gracias a las pruebas que hemos pasado ambos disfrutamos plenamente de nuestro amor por que las pruebas lo han solidificado –

-¿estás diciendo que si no fuera por esas pruebas estarías aburrido de mi? –

-tonta Bella, tal vez caeríamos en la monotonía pero siempre estaría contigo –

-solo tratas de salvarte Edward, pero está bien, yo también te amo así –

Sabía que Edward tenía razón en cuanto a varios puntos pero también tenía que tener en claro que lo que intentábamos hacer, revivir a alguien, era algo sumamente imposible, nos podían tachar de locos, pero la vida no es sencilla, tal vez si lo podríamos lograr, después de todo, si viajar al pasado lo hemos conseguido, revivir a alguien no puede ser tan complicado ¿o sí?

_**Hola **_

_**Este es otro capítulo más que muchos lo esperaban con ansias**_

_**Bueno eso de la cena que se avecina es un punto de culminación para nuestros pasados universitarios y les puedo decir que dentro de dos capítulos comenzaremos con el caso de Alice, muchos me han preguntado por ella y pues falta poco para que la veamos así que sean pacientes.**_

_**Recuerdan que les dije que otra personita viajaría al pasado, pues ahora ya saben quién será, nuestro adorado Edward :D **_

_**Bueno eso es todo pro hoy, les pido que me dejen sus comentarios reviews por favor y los querré mas **_

_**Prometo no tardar mucho en subir capitulo pero es que acá en mi estado está azotando un huracán y pues ya se imaginaran como anda el internet espero y me comprendan y no se preocupen por mi yo estoy sumamente bien n.n **_

_**Besos y karikusaludos**_


	13. verdades ocultas I

Verdades ocultas I

2019

Bella POV

Me sentía tan extraña de nuevo en el laboratorio, como si todo comenzara, me encontraba sentada en la estancia, Edward no dejaba de jugar con nuestras manos, sería un acto dulce si no fuera por el nerviosismo que su tacto transmitía, el jamás había visto como es que se maquinaban las cosas y tenía unas idas muy poco razonables, yo sabía que viendo todo sería la única forma en que se tranquilizaría.

-Edward, trata de calmarte, no es la primera vez que hago esto –

-no puedo calmarme, ni siquiera me puedo explicar cómo es que tu estas calmada –

-Ya te lo dije, no es la primera vez –

-por eso mismo, Bella, yo te vi romperte en mil pedazos emocionalmente cada vez que una sesión terminaba, tu sufres y mucho –

En eso el tenia razón, realmente perdí la cuenta de los daños que me acusé pero eran necesarios, en realidad si lo eran, y estaba comprobado que había sanado, si a cambio de mi dolor conseguiré remediar mis actos estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Atrape la mano de Edward entre las mías.

-en el mundo, no hay felicidad sin un poco de sufrimiento, eso ya lo hemos hablado recuerdas, además, tu siempre estuviste ahí para rescatarme de mi miseria, si no fuera por ti ahora estaría en algún psiquiátrico –

-eso no hace gracia Bella –

-vamos Edward, ya verás cómo no es tan malo como te lo imaginas –

Al poco tiempo una de las asistentes nos condujo hacia el laboratorio, le indicó a Edward donde se sentara mientras comenzaba a colocarme los electrodos en mis brazos y frente, aunque no fuese la primera vez que lo hacía tampoco significaba que ya me hubiera acostumbrado, las conexiones mandaban pequeñas punzadas de energía que te mantenían alerta y no era muy cómodo la verdad. Al poco tiempo llegó Jasper con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Edward, parece que estas apunto romperte los dedos ¿por qué tan nervioso amigo? –

-no me gusta ver a mi novia conectada a todas esas cosas, todos sabemos que es torpe y eso me pone más nervioso aun –

-te estoy escuchando Cullen – lo fulminé con la mirada mientras el solo se encogía de hombros.

-bueno, comencemos con esto antes de que ustedes dos comiencen una pelea tonta, Bella, el procedimiento es el de siempre, en cuanto sientas la pesadez contaras de cien hasta cero –

-jamás he llegado al cero, es más, dudo haber llegado al 50 –

-Es solo procedimiento Bella, esta vez recuerda que será diferente, no te comunicaras por medio de sueños a menos que sea necesario, solo serás espectadora y trataras de hacer sentir bien a tu persona –

-suena como si lidiara una batalla –

-pues es un buen concepto, lucharas porque Ruby no regrese por completo, en cuanto a ti Edward, necesito que te tranquilices, el estado que Bella tomará la hace muy susceptible, si el ambiente se tensiona ella lo sentirá y eso puede repercutir, así que necesito que todo este en santa paz y armonía mientras ella labora –

-Jasper, ¿Cómo sabremos lo que ella está viendo? –

-el monitor verde te enseñará por medio de imágenes cortas donde se encuentra, será como una foto película –

Jasper comenzó a mover algunos botones en los monitores y revisó cada cable para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su sitio, se colocó al lado de un pequeño panel y pasó la mano encima de una palanca pequeña. -¿preparados?- Edward y yo asentimos – bien, Bella comienza a contar, Edward, trata de relajarte por favor -100, 99,98. Sentí la corriente de energía fluir, 97, 96, 95,94. El escozor se volvía incomodo en mis parpados, 93, 92, 91, 90, 89, 88. La nube negra me envolvía lentamente haciendo más trabajoso seguir contando, 87,86 85, 84, 83. Demonios esto era complicado, 82,81…80, le había dicho a Jasper que jamás llegaba a cero…

**2010**

-estúpida cena que no me deja de rondar la estúpida cabeza por lo cual no puedo encontrar mis estúpidos zapatos negros con los cuales me romperé estúpidamente un pie y así culminar mi estúpido día –

Llevaba alrededor de dos horas buscando mis zapatos pero no aparecían, no era tan descuidada y no encontraba la forma de haberlos perdido después de todo esos zapatos solo me los ponía en ocasiones "familiares". Decidí rendirme oficialmente fue tanto mi enojo que tiré de las cobijas de mi cama para tirar toda mi ropa por los suelos, estaba harta, yo no quería acudir a la endiosada cena, algo pesado me golpeo el pie izquierdo, genial, tal vez me ropería el pie antes de lo previsto. Revolví las cosas para encontrar el objeto que me había golpeado, cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba de mi carpeta de redacción la recogí con cuidado, mi borrador de sueños se encontraba ahí, mi personaje se encontraba ahí, un momento…

-Ruby, claro que tonta –

Corrí hacia mi armario y busque aquella maleta negra, vacié su contenido en mi pobre cama y busqué el vestido color vino que mi había regalado mi madre en mi último cumpleaños, era juvenil, no tan largo pero tampoco tan corto, tenia aberturas al lado de las piernas y para mi gran gusto contaba con tirantes que ayudaban a verlo un poco más decente. Saque de mi alhajero el pulso que Edward me había regalado y un par de sarcillos que le hicieran juego, el collar de la abuela jamás me lo quitaba así que ese sería mi collar.

-algo me falta pero ¿Qué? –

De pronto recordé porque mi cuarto parecía un torbellino, seguía con el problema de mis zapatos, me quedaban solo dos horas para arreglarme antes de que Edward llegará y no tenía tiempo para buscar zapatos, recurrí a mi última alternativa, presioné el número cuatro en el marcado rápido de mi celular, sabía que algún día me arrepentiría de esto.

-¿Bella?-

-Hola Alice - ya sentía lo que se avecinaba pero recuerda Bella ya no tienes tiempo.

-¿no se supone que deberías estarte arreglando para la cena de esta noche? –

- sí, veras, necesito tu ayuda, me faltan zapatos a juego para un vestido, si son de color plateado mejor –

-zapatos, creo que tu y yo no somos de la misma talla pero descuida, me desviaré al dormitorio de Rose y estaré contigo en un santiamén –

Estaba por pedirle que no hiciera eso pero me colgó, genial ahora tal vez Rose se moleste conmigo por estar hurtando sus zapatos, comencé a vestirme mientras le daba tiempo a mi cabello para secarse por sí solo, escuche como la puerta se abría estrepitosamente y el pequeño torbellino entraba en mi habitación.

-tu salvación ha llegado –

Mi pequeña amiga traía puesto un vestido negro de seda a mi parecer, sus zapatos eran estilo bailarina con cintillas entrecruzadas hasta mitad de sus pantorrillas, su cabello se encontraba más desordenado que de costumbre y su maquillaje la hacía ver más sofisticada.

-¿Qué haces vestida así? –

-Hm veamos, soy la hermana menor de Edward, Esme y Carlisle son mis padres, ¿eso te da una pista? –

-lo había olvidado Alice, entonces ¿Jasper también irá a la cena? –

- no, el no podrá asistir, ya sabes, se la pasa en el laboratorio –

Normalmente una chica no soportaría lo que significa tener un novio científico, pero Alice en verdad amaba a Jasper, ella sabía lo mucho que significaba para él su carrera y siempre lo apoyaba por eso intentaba estar con él en sus ratos libres.

Alice me colocó esas armas mortales que se hacían llamar zapatos, eran hermosos en verdad tan hermosos que me daba miedo estropearlos y que Rose me quisiera matar por ello.

-Rose se enojará por esto –

- cálmate Bella, Rose dijo que te los podías quedar si te gustaban, ella es fanática de los zapatos, siempre me regala algunos cuando según ella están descontinuados pero solo es un pretexto para comprase mas, dios mío Bella, te ayudaré a arreglarte –

Después de una hora de tortura y media más de retoques por fin me encontraba lista, un escalofrío me recorrió la columna al darme cuenta que mi reflejo me recordaba a Ruby, a esa persona que me trajo problemas este invierno, sabía que esta faceta no se podía borrar, Ruby era el tipo de persona que simpatizaría con mis padres, y si esta era una forma de mantenerlos tranquilos esta noche pues la llevaría a cabo.

-Bella, tengo que irme, veré a mis padres en el restaurant, ya sabes, quiero evitar todo ese embrollo de gente –

-te entiendo, conociendo a mis padres, muchos medios se habrán enterado de esto –

-Mi hermano no debe tardar, trata de no estropearte nada y camina con cuidado –

-es difícil con estos zapatos, pero lo intentaré, nos vemos en un rato Alice –

Cuando Alice se marchó me di cuenta del gran desastre que era mi habitación, tal parece que esta noche tendría mucho que recoger. Decidí tomar mi bolso y esperar a Edward en la sala pues si me quedaba un minuto más en mi habitación comenzaría a recoger y estropearía el arduo trabajo que Alice había invertido en mí. A los pocos minutos escuché que llamaban a la puerta, me mire un par de veces en el espejo que se encontraba en la puerta antes de abrirla.

-Buena noche preciosa –

-Edward – se inclinó para poder besarme mientras yo le rodeaba el cuello con mis brazos, fue un beso corto pero demostraba muchas cosas.

-¿estás lista? –

-más vale acabar con esto de una vez por todas –

Después de haber recorrido las calles de Nueva York por quince minutos por fin nos encontrábamos afuera del gran restaurant, ni siquiera quise ver su nombre, mis padres solían exagerar con esto y no tenía ganas de enojarme sin siquiera haberlos visto todavía, Edward se portó como todo un caballero y me tendió su mano después de abrirme la puerta, cruzamos la calle y la amplia escalera de entrada estaba algo atestada de periodistas y fotógrafos, Edward me tomó por la cintura para darme más apoyo y simplemente evadía a la gente con educación, sonreía de vez en cuando tratando de recordar cómo es que me debía de comportar ante estas situaciones. Cuando logramos entrar en el lugar, un hombre de mediana edad se acerco a nosotros.

-Buenas Noches, mi nombre es Andrés y seré su mesero esta noche, por favor síganme –

Edward y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los dos se sentía a gusto en estos casos, tal parece que Edward y yo disfrutábamos mas siendo chicos normales y no descomunales herederos. Nos condujeron hacia un lugar reservado del establecimiento, el resto de los Cullen ya se encontraban ahí, Esme y Carlisle se levantaron y se turnaron para saludarnos a mí y a Edward con un abrazo.

-en serio lamento hacerlos pasar por esto – traté de ocultar mi rostro en el pecho de Edward pero no serviría de nada.

-tranquilízate Bella, tomemos esto como una cena mas –

- les pido perdón de antemano por lo que mis padres puedan hacer –

-Bella, mis padres no te juzgaran por lo que pase esta noche créeme –

Edward y yo tomamos asiento de forma que quedamos uno enfrente del otro, escuche movimiento afuera y por el vitral de la venta logramos ver como dos autos idénticos llegaban.

-Genial, no les gusta llamar la atención y llegan en autos separados –

Renée traía unas gafas obscuras para que no fuera captada por los fotógrafos y Charlie solo caminaba como si nada de eso le preocupara, le cedió el paso a Renée para que ella entrara primero, el mesero los condujo hasta la mesa y todos nos levantamos para recibirlos.

-Isabella, mi pequeña- Renée me envolvió en sus brazos yo solo le palmeé la espalda como respuesta. – te vez hermosa con ese vestido, no cabe duda que mis gustos son buenos.

Renée continuó saludando a los presentes mientras yo saludaba a Charlie con un abrazo corto. Cuando mi padre llegó al lugar de Edward lo escaneó de pies a cabeza, le dedique a mi novio una mirada de disculpa pero él le restó importancia.

-Mucho gusto señores, soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella –

-vaya Isabella querida, es apuesto, sus hijos serán hermosos –

-Renée – tomé a mi madre del brazo para poder explicarle en voz baja – deja tus comentarios fuera de esto por favor, limítate a ser buena con tus invitados, después de todo estamos aquí por ti –

Ella solo alejó su brazo de un movimiento brusco y me dedico una de sus penetrantes y retadoras miradas.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos?, tomen asiento –

Charlie había ordenado la cena "especial" para todos nosotros, cada vez que Renée hacia un estúpido comentario yo dejaba caer mi rostro en mis manos y sentía como Edward acariciaba mi pierna con su robillo para hacerme reaccionar y articular con sus labios un "todo está bien", al menos eso hacíamos hasta que mi madre se entrometió.

-Isabella, es de mala educación secretearse enfrente de las personas, ¿acaso Edward y tu no pueden compartir su conversación? –

- Madre…- le avisé a Renée que no seria condescendiente con mi mirada, si ella seguía con esto sencillamente explotaría. Gracias a dios Esme salvó el momento.

-son chicos Renée, están enamorados, creo que ninguno de nosotros quiere saber lo que ellos dos hablan –

Edward le agradeció a su madre y Renée solo sonrió, Charlie comenzó una charla con Carlisle acerca de la economía de sus manejos y de futuros proyectos que podían realizar juntos, la pequeña Alice jugaba con la servilleta haciendo figuras con ella. Cuando la cena fue servida, el ambiente terminó por tensarse un poco, solo se escuchaban los cubiertos chocando con los platos, mi madre no dejaba de estudiar la forma y postura de sus invitados, así estaba bien, o eso pensaba yo.

-Alice, no te he escuchado hablar en toda la noche cariño, sé que mi hija y tu son buenas amigas –

-así es Señora –

-y cuéntanos, tú también tienes un enamorado, tenía entendido que vendría –

-no pudo asistir, se encontraba ocupado, proyectos ya sabe –

-oh bueno, eso está muy mal, un buen hombre siempre acude con su pareja a este tipo de eventos, pero eres joven, bien podrías conseguir algún otro-

-Renée cállate –

-no me hables así Isabella –

-la verdad Renée, Jasper, el novio de mi hija, es un buen muchacho y su relación con Alice es estable –

-claro querida Esme, pero ese muchacho debe aprender prioridades, ¿acaso sus padres no le enseñaron? –

-mi novio viene de una familia media, el estudia biotecnología y gracias a sus calificaciones y logros es como mantiene su carrera –

-eso explica su falta de prioridades, pero Alice, tu vienes de una familia muy bien posicionada, ¿Por qué no buscar alguien de tu nivel?, mira a tu hermano –

-Renée Basta –

-por dios Isabella, digo la verdad, ese chico solo busca la fortuna de esta niña para poder conseguir su carrera –

Esme y Alice se levantaron al mismo tiempo, su semblante era molesto pero estaba contenido. ¿Acaso Renée no entendía lo que era quedarse callada?

-Renée, con todo respeto, yo crié a mis hijos en un estándar diferente al tuyo, Edward jamás buscó la fortuna de tu hija ni mucho menos un negocio – Edward se levantó y me ofreció su mano, yo rodeé la mesa y me abrasé de el –ellos se aman de verdad, no hay intereses de por medio, en cuanto a mi pequeña Alice, ella y Jasper son una buena pareja, lo que se necesita en una relación es amor y no un negocio, creo que con su ejemplo nos queda demostrado que un matrimonio arreglado no es buena opción, Jasper jamás nos ha pedido un centavo y mira que mi esposo se lo ha ofrecido –

Esme y Renée se miraban con una intensidad que daba miedo y me refugiaba en Edward mientras Alice tenía envuelto el brazo de su madre. Carlisle se levantó y abrazó a su esposa e hija.

-bueno, esto es una cena tranquila, ¿Qué tal si tomamos asiento? –

No podía creer que en Carlisle hubiera cabido la prudencia mejor que en Charlie o en Renée, en verdad los padres de Edward querían que esto terminara bien pero era comprensible que Esme metiera las manos al fuego por su pequeña, es algo que sabia mi madre jamás hubiera hecho por mí en sus reuniones.

La cena prosiguió y los comentarios de mi madre no cesaban, gracias a dios ninguno fue tan tonto como el que hizo hacia Alice en un principio pero no dejaban de molestar, cuando estaba terminando mi postre vi a Renée arreglar su bolso, ese era indicio que la velada estaba por terminar.

-Bueno, parece que Edward y Bella hacen una buena pareja en todos los sentidos, estoy orgullosa de ti bella, siempre pensé que me darías problemas pero al parecer me equivoqué –

Mi madre se levantó de su asiento, Charlie ya había partido, sentí la rabia viajar por mis venas, por dios, era mi madre la que había hablado, la que había soltado toda esa sarta de palabrerías, sentí como el mantel se arrugaba en mis manos y también sentí la calidez de mis lágrimas.

-Renée, podría hablar con usted un minuto -

Vi a Edward levantarse de su asiento y tomar mis manos, limpió mis lágrimas y caminamos al vestíbulo donde Renée se había detenido. Mi madre me reprimía con sus ojos, como la hacía cuando íbamos a eventos y no le parecía mi comportamiento.

-sería tan amable de dejar de mirar a mi novia así –

-¿disculpa? –

-usted se ha portado de una manera poco amable con Bella esta noche, pero lo que acaba de hacer hace unos momentos fue algo que francamente no creería de ninguna madre –

- dije que estaba orgullosa de ella, ¿eso es malo? –

-dijo que siempre se decepcionaba y que siempre esperaba eso de ella –

-Vamos… -

-¿no quiere a su hija? –

Mi cara funcionó como un resorte, automáticamente dirigí la mirada hacia mi madre, esa pregunta me la había hecho siempre y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión pero jamás había escuchado de Renée la respuesta.

-yo…, es mi hija –

-¿y me quieres?, es una pregunta sencilla madre –

-Isabella, te quiero más que a tu padre, el que Charlie y yo no nos amemos no significa que no te ame a ti, siempre he cuidado de ti, sé que no soy buena contigo pero entiéndeme, yo crecí en el mismo ambiente que tu, la diferencia es que yo me dejé influenciar y tu siempre defendías tus ideales –

-¿Por qué jamás me apoyabas?-

-porque yo quería que vivieras lo que yo viví, tal vez así me entenderías, no sabía que te causaba daño –

Renée me envolvió en un abrazo torpe, yo le devolví el abrazo tratando de asimilar toda esa nueva información, Renée me quería, a su manera claro, pero me quiera.

-perdóname Isabella, dame tiempo, tal vez aprenda a tratarte de otra forma, pero yo tengo mis principios y será muy difícil para mí aprender cosas nuevas –

-Esme podría enseñarte –

-sí, creo que no soy de su agrado después de lo de hoy -

-te metiste con su hija, ella solo la defendió –

-tal vez si debería aprender de ella, bueno Isabella, tengo que regresar al hotel –

-espero y en verdad intentes cambiar madre –

Edward y yo nos despedimos de ella en compañía de los demás, Renée seguiría siendo prejuiciosa, eso no se quita de la noche a la mañana, pero yo le ayudaría a ser una buena madre, es como si la educara de nuevo pero, hey, mi madre me quiere, de verdad me quiere. Mi padre es otra historia pero por alguna razón mi relación con Charlie jamás me había molestado su desinterés no me lastimaba como el de Renée pero a eso le buscaría explicación.

Después de irnos del lugar le pedí a Edward que me llevará al hotel donde se hospedaba mi padre, el se ofreció a acompañarme pero le asegure que esto lo necesitaba hacer sola, tomé de mi bolso la carpeta con la que me había golpeado esta mañana. En la recepción pedí que llamaran a mi padre y le dijeran que estaba aquí, minutos después la recepcionista me indico como subir a su habitación. Toqué tres veces y esperé a que me abriera.

-¿no es un poco noche para visitas? –

Charlie se encontraba demacrado, su rostro denotaba cansancio pero en verdad necesitaba hablar con él.

-hable con Renée a cerca de lo que sentía hacia mí –

- ella te ama, yo soy testigo de eso, ¿algo más? –

-¿Qué hay de ti? – Vi como se erguía completamente -¿tú sientes algo de cariño por mi? –

-¿quieres la verdad?- señalo la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama, yo tomé asiento mientras él se sentaba al borde de la cama para quedar frente a mi – pues te diré la verdad.

_**Hola!**_

_**Los deje en suspenso n.n**_

_**Les juro que eso no era mi plan pero si seguía con la historia el capitulo sería muy extenso así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes les juro que nadie se espera lo que sucederá el próximo capitulo así como nadie se esperó lo que Renée hizo en este, aunque se portó mal, en realidad si la quiere si no que clase de madre seria **_

_**Bueno esta vez no tarde tanto y el próximo prometo no tardar para no dejarlos tanto tiempo en suspenso, les doy un avance:**_

-¿acaso esperabas que me portara como si nada?, yo amo a Renée, en verdad la amo pero no puedo aceptar algo como eso y menos si ella no me ama a mí –

-¿esa es la diferencia entre tu cariño y el de ella, que a ti te gana más el rencor? –

_**O.o jajá **_

_**Eso es la probadita **_

_**No desesperen enserio, y por favor dejen sus reviews que me encantan y espero recibir muchos más por favor se los agradecería demasiado, si tienen alguna idea de lo que sucederá escríbanla, quien sabe tal vez y le atinen jeje **_

_**Sin más por el momento **_

_**Besos Y karikusaludos 3**_


	14. verdades ocutlas II

Verdades ocultas II

Bella POV

2010…

Esto no sonaba nada bien, la verdad esperaba la misma reacción que Renée pero no fue así, el solo se sentó frente a mí, vi como estudiaba mi rostro como buscando algo que le alentara a seguir, su mirada siguió divagando hasta que se topó con mi cuaderno de ensayos, yo solo lo apreté mas.

-le dije a mi madre que esto estaba mal –

-¿Qué tiene que ver la abuela en todo esto? –

El apunto con su dedo índice mi cuello, recordé el collar que traía puesto, ¿mi abuela, ella tenía que ver con que mi padre no fuera bueno conmigo?

-tu abuela siempre te ha querido Bella, y aunque me duela admitirlo yo también te quiero, pero no precisamente con el cariño que un padre profesa pro sus hijos –

-¿acaso tu esperabas un heredero barón, te avergüenzas de tu hija o algo por el estilo? Porque si es así es el momento indicado de decirlo –

- dios, nadie puede avergonzarse de ti, de hecho eres la persona más cuerda de esta familia de locos –

-¿entonces qué hay de malo en mi para que no me quieras como tu hija? –

-eso, que tú no eres mi hija –

Sentí como su un balde de agua fría recorriera mis venas, jamás me esperé esto, Renée y Charlie, mis padres, jamás dudé de ello, tengo rasgos que heredé de mi padre, es decir de Charlie, el lunar en mi hombro derecho lo especificaba, era una Swan legitima.

-¿Cómo? –

-se que estas confundida, yo no soy tu padre, esa es la verdad –

-¿entonces no soy una Swan? –

-dije que no soy tu padre, pero estoy seguro que a estas alturas eres lo suficientemente para saber que eres una Swan, ¿serias tan amable de tenderme el juego de carpetas de mi maleta? –

Me levanté de mi lugar aturdida, hice lo que Charlie me pidió casi robóticamente, sabía que estaba llorando pero eso no me había lastimado todavía, y no lo haría hasta saber todo lo que me han ocultado. Charlie buscó algo en una carpeta que rezaba "actas y contratos", sacó dos documentos similares, por su aspecto pude deducir que se trataban de contratos prenupciales, Renée ya me había mostrado el suyo tiempo atrás. Me tendió uno de ellos. El documento pertenecía a Renée y Charlie, todo me parecía en orden, los nombres fechas, esperen, ¿fechas?

-1993 –

-así es Bella, tú no tienes por lo menos 16 años ¿o sí? –

-pero, ¿Charlie se mas especifico, soy o no soy tu sangre? –

En vez de responderme me tendió un contrato más –revísalo por ti misma – la hoja parecía idéntica, salvo por dos grandes diferencias, la primera era la fecha, 1990, esta encajaba con mi edad, y la otra era el nombre del cónyuge. Por más que lo leía no lograba entenderlo.

-¿Phil, mi tío? –

-No Isabella, yo soy tu tío, Phil es tu padre y mi hermano, tú madre tenía contemplado casarse con él, si lo que te preocupa es si eres "hija del amor", si lo eres, Phil hubiera sido muy feliz al saber de tu existencia –

-pero jamás lo supo, el falleció –

-así es, una semana antes de casarse, él y mi padre viajaron a Inglaterra para arreglar problemas de la empresa, mi hermano quería dejar todo solucionado para poder disfrutar de su luna de miel, lo que él no sabía es que jamás regresaría, ni él ni mi padre, el avión se desplomó, Renée y el se amaban, y eso me causaba mucho daño –

-¿tu amas a Renée no es cierto? –

-después del accidente, Renée se deprimió demasiado, mi madre sabía lo que yo sentía por ella y me incitó a luchar, yo también quería que ella se recuperara, tu naciste y ella veía a Phil en ti, en vez de que eso fuera bueno fue todo lo contrario, ella se volvió frívola y calculadora, renovó el contrato conmigo, mucha gente dedujo que tú eras hija nuestra, ella decidió que tu vivieras la vida que ella vivió, a veces sentía que era una manera de reprocharle a Phil el haber muerto –

-¿Por qué jamás me lo dijeron? –

-Renée pensó que sería lo mejor, creamos documentos y papelería que me volvía tu padre, es por eso que si eres una Swan legitima –

- ¿Renée? –

-ella jamás me dio esperanza alguna, para ella el amor no existía, yo me resigne y preferí callar, así sería una forma de estar cerca de ella, aunque se sentía como si no la conociera –

-¿Por qué me tienes rencor? –

Vi como charle fruncía el seño, estaba a punto de estallar en cólera.

-¿acaso esperabas que me portara como si nada?, yo amo a Renée, en verdad la amo pero no puedo aceptar algo como eso y menos si ella no me ama a mí –

-¿esa es la diferencia entre tu cariño y el de ella, que a ti te gana más el rencor? –

-¿Qué arias tu si Edward tuviera una hija con otra persona? –

-Edward me ama y no es mi culpa que Renée jamás se haya fijado en ti, comprendo su egocentrismo, después de la muerte de alguien que se ama las personas cambian –

- ella no debió de haber cambiado, tal vez si tu no hubieras estado en nuestras vidas ella y yo hubiéramos tenido algún futuro juntos –

- así que por eso me odias, porque yo soy el lazo que mantiene Renée con el amor de su vida, eres patético Charlie, no culpes a las demás personas de tus errores –

-yo no he dicho que te odio –

-es fácil de deducir, estoy casi segura que el amor te hubiera rondado alguna vez, lo que no puedo creer es que tu y Renée se hayan prestado a un negocio matrimonial, esto solo nos lastimo a todos, Renée se desquitaba conmigo, tu sufrías por verla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, pero a la que más le hicieron daño fue a mí, siempre me sentí un estorbo, y ahora me siento traicionada, me ocultaron muchas cosas, cosas que serán difíciles de perdonar –

No estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando, en mi cuerpo se albergaba una rabia y deseos de lastimar a Charlie, pero no lo llevaría a cabo, yo no era como _ellos_. Comencé a caminar hasta la puerta, entonces recordé el cuaderno, esperé a que Charlie me diera alcance para voltear hacia él y estamparle el cuaderno en el pecho, el instintivamente lo tomó.

-¿querían una hija perfecta? Pues ahí tienen la prueba de todos los daños que me han hecho, y sinceramente no tengo la fuerza para contarlos y revivirlos, léelos y después dile a Renée que haga lo mismo, si no fuera por Edward y su familia yo estaría en el acabose por su maldita culpa, jamás les importó mi salud, siempre ustedes y solo ustedes, yo honestamente ya me canse, y si tanto deseabas que saliera de tu vida, no te preocupes, desde hoy dejamos los formalismos-

-Isabella –

-Isabella nada – cruce el lumbral de la puerta – hasta nunca Charlie –

Lo que esperaba, el no me siguió en ningún momento, el viaje en el elevador me calmo o al menos eso es lo que yo pensé, cuando llegué al lobeé del hotel Edward estaba esperándome, cuando me vio corrió hacia mí y me envolvió en sus brazos, mi rostro quedó de frente hacia un vitral de espejo, me sentía tranquila por dentro pero por fuera era todo lo contrario, mis ojos se desbordaban, pequeños espasmos recorrían mi cuerpo, mis dientes hacían un ruido extraño que no dejaba escapar mis sollozos, estaba desecha. Edward se encargó de mí, no habíamos cruzado palabra alguna durante todo el trayecto hacia el campus. Entró a mi apartamento y me recostó en mi habitación, me desabrochó los zapatos y trajo una toalla húmeda para limpiarme la cara.

-¿Qué sucedió bonita, que te hicieron? -

Le tomé de las manos y me incorporé en la cama, sentía los espasmos en mi pero no eran tan fuertes como antes, el me rodeó para sentarse detrás de mi, se recargó en la cabecera y me atrajo a su pecho, sentía sus caricias en mi cabello, esperando pacientemente a que hablara.

-me mintieron, toda mi vida me han mentido –

-¿de qué hablas? –

-charle no es mi padre, el es mi tío, mi verdadero padre murió sin saber que Renée me esperaba, el jamás supo de mi existencia –

-¿estás diciendo que el hermano de charle es tu verdadero padre? –

-nadie en la familia habla mucho acerca de Phil, creo que ahora se el porqué, mi verdadero padre murió en un accidente junto con mi abuelo, Renée estaba comprometida con él, al parecer ellos se amaban, charle siempre ha estado enamorado de Renée así que trató de reconfortarla y enamorarla cuando el accidente de mi padre ocurrió, no lo logró, fue tanto su odio que lo alojo en mi, mi madre se desquitaba conmigo por mi parecido con Phil, tal vez ellos piensen que no me hicieron daño pero en realidad fui la más afectada –

-cuando alguien sufre por amor, es muy difícil que se dé cuenta el daño que les está causando a sus seres queridos –

-no trates de justificarlos, ¡jamás los justifiques!, ellos se daban cuenta de los daños, siempre les reiteraba lo mucho que me dañaban y ellos jamás hicieron nada para cambiarlo – me levanté de la cama y tomé la fotografía que tenía con mis padres cuando me gradué- siempre cuidando las apariencias, si no eran felices ¿Por qué no terminaban con esa farsa?, se pudren en dinero y aun así querían mas –

Estaba por tirar la fotografía al suelo pero Edward me la arrebató de las manos y la colocó de nuevo en su lugar, mi furia hizo que comenzara a golpear su pecho por haber impedido lo que tenía ganas de hacer cada vez que mis padres no actuaban como tales. El tomó mis manos y las encarceló detrás de su espalda haciendo que lo abrazara, descansé mi cuerpo contra él.

-¿Por qué no me dejas romper esa fotografía? –

-no voy a dejar que hagas nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir –

Esa noche Edward se quedó a velar mi sueño, fue la primera noche que pasamos juntos y también la más triste, cuando lograba conciliar el sueño mis pesadillas me despertaban abrumándome con la realidad que era mucho peor. Al despertar me di cuenta que tal vez esto no era tan malo, se puede vivir sabiendo la verdad, y siempre es mas preferible saberla que vivir en la obscuridad. Yo jamás jugaría con mi persona, yo soy Isabella Swan y nada lo iba a cambiar, yo no sería como mis padres, jamás lo seria. Desde hoy una nueva persona se formado gracias a los golpes pero también gracias a los cuidados de un amor perfecto.

2019

Traté de despejar mi cabeza antes de abrir los ojos, quería demostrarle a Edward que esto no me había lastimado pero justo cuando sentí contacto con la realidad también sentí la presión de esos conocidos labios sobre los míos, las encargadas me desconectaban mientras Edward y yo compartíamos una conversación silenciosa a base de miradas, cuando por fin pude levantarme, me arrojé en sus brazos y él me colmó de besos. Yo no sabía que Charlie no era mi padre, prácticamente esa intervención que hizo Edward en el restaurant para preguntarle a Renée si me quiera jamás había existido. Edward suavizó mi entrecejo con su dedo antes de mirarme interrogante.

-Edward, ¿hay algo que tu y Jasper tengan que decirme?-

-te dije que se daría cuenta Edward, ella sabe cómo funciona esto –

-alguno de ustedes dos hizo que esa intervención ocurriera, yo no lo hice y yo era la que estaba conectada a la maquina –

Los dos se miraban como esperando que alguien los salvará, retiré los brazos de Edward y coloqué las manos en mis caderas esperando una buena explicación.

-Bella, esta no es la única maquina que tenemos –

Pasee mi vista por el lugar y observé la réplica de una maquina idéntica a la que yo había utilizado hace unos minutos, entonces todo cayó en su lugar, mis ojos se clavaron en Edward y después en esa máquina, lo señale con todo el peso del remordimiento.

-tu… ¿interviniste también? Edward tu no ayudarías hasta que se tratara de Alice –

-no lo mires de esa forma Bella, Jasper y yo nos dimos cuenta que tenias problemas, te sentiste tan herida que estabas apunto de recaer, recuerdo ese día con tanta claridad y también recuerdo que después de eso tardaste años en volver a ver a tus padres, yo podía intervenir, hacer que de alguna forma supieras la verdad, yo tampoco me esperaba ese tipo de realidad, siempre pensé que Charlie era tu padre biológico pero por lo menos ahora sabes que tus padres si te quieren, que Phil si te quería –

-pero él ni siquiera supo de mí –

-pero estoy seguro como hubiera reaccionado si se hubiera enterado y tú también lo sabes –

-Bella, si me permites abogar por Edward, creo que él hizo un excelente trabajo, te salvo de un gran impulso que pudo haber mandado nuestros avances a la ruina, no es para que te enojes, no hicimos nada malo –

Trataba de decir algo pero mi cuerpo solo se moví de manera incoherente haciéndome quedar como una idiota enfrente de ellos dos así que termine por rendirme y le regalé un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

-gracias, bien si eso es lo que querían escuchar ahí lo tienen –

Ambos me abrazaron y comenzaron a burlarse de mí. Al poco tiempo salimos Edward y yo del laboratorio y nos abrimos camino por la transitada cuidad de Nueva York. De pronto mi celular comenzó a vibrar, la pantalla marcaba algo que si me había dejado impactada…

-¿Renée? –

Miraba el teléfono como si fuera a responderme algo del por qué Renée me estaba buscando, ¿acaso algo había cambiado con ese pequeño movimiento que hicimos en la historia? Edward bajó el volumen del estéreo y por increíble que parezca también moderó la velocidad del auto para poder escuchar el también. Me llevé el aparato al oído esperando que el cambio que ocurrió entre Renée y yo haya sido bueno.

-aquí Bella –

-Bella querida, si que eres difícil de encontrar en estos días hija –

Ella me dijo querida, me llamó Bella y me dijo hija, eso quería decir que no estábamos tan mal ¿o sí?, Edward trataba de esconder sus eminentes risas.

-lo siento re… mamá, es que he estado algo ocupada, recuerda que esta ciudad jamás descansa –

-Ho tonterías, no quiero que te malpases, ¿está contigo Edward? No los he visto desde día de brujas en el baile de caridad, ¿acaso me están escondiendo algo?-

Tapé la bocina y encaré a Edward -¿nosotros fuimos al baile de caridad de Halloween? – El solo se encogió de hombros, yo regresé a mi llamada –si Edward esta aquí conmigo de echo vamos hacia el departamento –

-bueno, creo que no podemos distraer al conductor entonces, solo llamaba para ver si están bien ustedes dos, la verdad no veo la hora que por fin unan sus vidas como debe ser, ¿ya tienen fecha parar la boda?-

-¿boda?- Edward y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo, ¿estamos comprometidos y todo el mundo lo sabe de nuevo? – he no mamá no hemos puesto fecha –

-está bien no quiero presionarlos preciosa pero tienes casi 28 años y será más difícil que tengas una familia numerosa –

-mamá este no es un tema para tratar por teléfono, por dios –

-está bien, te entiendo, solo quería ver si estabas bien, bueno hija te tengo que dejar, no tarda Charlie en llegar y yo no estoy preparada aun –

-¿saldrás con Charlie? –

-Bella, Charlie y yo llevamos saliendo un año, ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Creí que ya lo digerías –

-no me hagas caso madre, que te diviertas –

-igual tú cariño y espero verte a ti y a ese yerno tan guapo pronto, cuídense –

Cuando colgué no podía creer todos los cambios que había, Charlie y Renée congeniaban, Renée se comportaba como ¿Cómo una madre?, Edward y yo estábamos comprometidos y al parecer era oficial. Edward tomó mi mano.

-Jasper me explicó que así se presentarían los cambios, es normal que cuando alteras el pasado también alteras el presente, tú encaraste a tus padres y ellos abrieron los ojos ante esa reacción –

-es como si todo comenzará a tomar su lugar –

-recuerda que aún faltan piezas por embonar, esto todavía no se ha terminado del todo –

Cuando llegamos al departamento fui directo a mi neceser en busca de esa prueba, el anillo que me comprometía con Edward, la última vez el lo había tomado y dijo que tenía que hacerle algunos ajustes, removí todas las joyas y no lo encontré.

-¿buscabas esto? –

Edward sostenía en sus manos una caja de terciopelo negra abierta que dejaba al descubierto el anillo de banda plateada con diamantes incrustados, la realidad me abrumó, en vez de tener esa "R" que tanto me había atormentado en el pasado, ahora tenía una perfecta "B". Miré a Edward interrogante pero al parecer el estaba tan confundido como yo.

-estaba en la mesa de noche, al parecer lo guardas en su estuche –

-¿tu… recuerdas algo de cómo y cuando me lo diste? –

-al parecer fue en ese baile de día de brujas, eras una hermosa hada con ese antifaz y yo un fantasma de la opera tratando de seducirte –

Las imágenes llegaron a mí pero eran borrosas e inteligibles, pero en un momento todo se aclaró…

_Flashback_

_-Edward ¿__Qué__haces__? __Mi madre nos matará si sabe que estamos en el balcón de su habitación –_

_-ella sabe que estoy aquí, de hecho sabe que los dos estamos aquí –_

_Al abrir la puerta del balcón todo estaba rodeado de rosas verdes, a juego con mi disfraz, en el suelo había pétalos de diferentes colores que creaban pequeños remolinos debido a las débiles ráfagas de viento, Edward tomó mis manos y me colocó en el centro, de pronto me tendió su puño cerrado, deje mis manos extendidas para que depositara el objeto en ellas pero no me espere esto…_

_-¿una croqueta para perro? –_

_Edward comenzó a reír y después emitió un leve silbido que hizo que los arbustos tras de él se movieran con mayor avidez, yo me acerqué con cuidado cuando de pronto un pequeño perro de raza chihuahua saltó sobre mí, yo le ofrecí la croqueta para poder cargarlo._

_-se llama mellé, es un regalo que Esme le hizo a tu madre, y al parecer mellé te tiene un regalo a ti también –_

_Edward comenzó a deshacer el pequeño lazo rojo que tenía la perrita en su cuello y me lo entregó, entonces lo vi, un anillo hermoso, tan sencillo y a la vez tan único, Edward lo tomó y se arrodilló frente a mí._

_-Isabella, Swan, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, pero te pido por favor que aceptes ser mi esposa –_

_Lo tomé por las solapas y lo levanté para besarlo, el correspondió mi beso aceptando así nuestro ya formal compromiso…_

_Flashback_

-creo que ya recordé todo, pero ¿una croqueta? –

-no te puedes quejar, es una manera muy original de pedir tu mano, cuando la cuentes no encontraras ninguna igual –

-sí, de seguro mellé es envidada por los demás perros de la colonia -

_**Hola a todos **_

_**Por fin subí el capitulo**_

_**Esta vez tarde porque nada más no me cuadraba, lo escribí y lo rescribí hasta que por fin me gustó, me encanta la petición que hizo jajá **_

_**Pues espero que les haya gustado al fin se aclararon un poco las cosas pesadas y ya vamos a lo bueno, los que querían a Alice pues el próximo capítulo no encargaremos de ella y el año de partida será el 2017 y yo se que les encantará todo esto porque ya tengo todo planeado.**_

_**Y pues también les tengo una sorpresa, si checan en mi perfil en el área de futuros proyectos tengo un proyecto nuevo en marcha, chéquenlo y déjenme sus opiniones, también chequen el video es un fan tráiler de esa historia **_

_**Pues me despido no sin antes pedirles sus reviews por favor n.n los quiero mis lectores y espero y me dejen sus comentarios de este capítulo y de el siguiente fic que quiero hacer llamado CRUCE EN DOS VIDAS **_

_**Besos y karikusaludos **_


	15. ligeros cambios

Ligeros cambios

Edward POV

2017…

-Enserio Isabella, esto no me agrada –

-solo se trata de una pequeña cena de trabajo –

-¿con Mike Newton? –

-hey, también irán los editores, no es como si solo fuera a verme con el –

Aquí estaba yo, el novio abnegado de Isabella Swan viendo como se maquillaba para salir a una cena de "trabajo" que curiosamente el jefe de mi novia, quien irónicamente resulta ser el padre de Mike, organizó para aclarar algunos puntos de la publicación de la segunda novela de mi novia.

-no entiendo porque tienes que ir a esas cenas cuando tu jefe manda a su hijo en representación-

-¿acaso estas celoso Cullen? –

-¿es necesario que lo diga? –

Bella tomó su bolso que estaba a un lado mío antes de besarme en los labios, lo cual le aseguraba tantear el terreno.-eres - beso – un tonto – beso- si crees que Mike lograría algo conmigo – esta vez no deje que se alejara tan rápidamente y traté de usar mis encantos para retenerla.

-quédate conmigo, creo que podemos pasarlo bien nosotros dos solos –

-buen intento Cullen pero se me hace tarde y a ti también –

-puedo llamar a Alice y cancelar todo si tú también cancelas lo tuyo y decides quedarte conmigo –

-ni se te ocurra, Alice necesita hablar contigo y tú como buen hermano iras, ahora levanta tu trasero de ese sillón y salgamos de aquí que se nos hace tarde -

Creo que teníamos un problema, ¿que como lo notaba?, creo que el hecho de que Bella estuviera manejando mi auto lo contesta todo, trataba de poner mi mano en su pierna para saber que tan enojada estaba pero ella alejaba mi mano con un manotazo, estaba muy enojada.

-Bella-

-No hables Cullen, te regresare tú preciado auto cuando llegue a mi destino y no te preocupes en ir por mí, tal vez Mike se ofrezca a traerme –

- con eso no se juega Bella, no entiendo pro que estas enojada –

- porque sabes que yo jamás te traicionaría y aun así te comportas como todo un cromañón en cuanto a mí, no soy una propiedad, yo sé lo que hago y tú debes aprender a confiar en mí –

-Bella, tú no sabes lo que cruza por la mente de Mike cada vez que te mira-

-Y no me interesa saberlo, a mí solo me interesa mi mente y punto, enserio ¿crees que dejaría que alguien que no fueras tu me tocara?, madura un poco-

Deje que el silencio reinara por unos minutos más, cuando bella empezó a golpear frenéticamente el volante con cada vuelta que daba me di cuenta que ella ganaría.

-Perdóname, tu sabes que especie de novio tienes y lo que piensa acerca del hijo de tu jefe, así que por favor, deja que te venga a recoger, lo de Alice no me llevara mucho tiempo –

Trató de mantener el semblante serio pero termino por doblegarse y aceptar mi petición regalándome una de sus más hermosas sonrisas colocó su mano en la palanca de cambios y me extendió los dedos para poder tomarla.

-Trata de Escuchar a Alice, si quiere hablar contigo es por algo, prometo esperar tu llamada para regresar contigo a casa pero escucha a tu hermana –

Al llegar fuera del restaurant vi al mimado de Mike rodeado por las tres asistentes de su padre, las chicas pintaban cara de asco cuando el muy tonto no las veía, conocía muy bien a esas tres chicas, si rodeaban a Newton solo se debía a su único atractivo, su capital en el banco por la herencia que recibiría en cuanto su padre se jubilara. Rodee el auto y ayude a Bella a bajar del choche, pude escuchar a Jessica murmurar con Lauren acerca de mi caballerosidad y algo de Bella que no me agrado, las fulmine con la mirada mandándolas así a callar y para dejarles claro mi descontento tanto a ellas como a Mike, tomé a Bella por la cintura y la besé pasando un poco los límites del pudor, quería que quedara claro que era mía, bueno tan siquiera que estaba conmigo, escuche al tonto de Newton carraspear pero eso solo provoco que besara con más ímpetu a mi novia, cuando por fin la deje y le dije que me esperara aquí hasta que volviera por ella, salude a Newton antes de arrancar el auto.

Después de despejar mi cabeza de los celos, me di cuenta que Alice sonaba muy preocupada esta mañana cuando me pidió que habláramos, me arriesgaría a decir que estaba al borde de las lagrimas, como si me tuviera miedo, ¿en que se había metido la duendecillo esta vez?

Llegué al departamento que compartían Jasper y mi hermana, el portero del edificio me saludo cortésmente como de costumbre cuando visitaba a Alice, al llegar a la puerta del departamento toqué dos veces la puerta, escuche como varias puertas se abrían y cerraban dentro, la voz de mi hermana suspirando, esto no podía estar bien. Cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla sin esperar el permiso para entrar sentí como unos pequeños brazos rodeaban mi cintura y mi camisa comenzaba a empaparse, mi pequeña hermana estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas en mis brazos.

-Alice, ¿Qué sucede? –

Traté de detener sus lágrimas pero ella apartaba mis manos, me condujo al sillón de dos plazas que estaba en medio de la sala, se recostó a lo largo del mismo y su cabeza la dejó descansar en mi regazo, eso siempre lo hacía cuando me iba a contar un secreto.

-Hermanito, prométeme que no me vas a juzgar ni nada por el estilo, suficiente tengo con el miedo que me está matando –

Paseé mis manos por su cabello tratando de relajarla un poco – ¿Qué hiciste esta vez enana?- ella tomó mis manos y se tapó el rostro con ellas, murmuro algo imposible de escuchar – sabes que no escuche una sola palabra de lo que dijiste – se destapó el rostro y serró fuertemente los ojos.

-¡estoy embarazada! –

Sentí como si me hubiera golpeado con un balde de metal, mi hermana menor estaba embarazada, seguía con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos crispadas, ¿Cómo sucedió esto?, se que ella es grande y sabe lo que hace pero ella más que nadie quería estar casada antes de que, ustedes saben que, sucediera.

-Edward, dime algo, grítame si quieres pero has algo de una maldita vez por dios –

-la verdad no sé qué decir, puedo cometer errores, ¿has pensado como se lo dirás a mamá? –

-por dios, ni siquiera he pensado como se lo diré a Jasper –

-pero es que acaso no pensaron en las consecuencias, tienen demasiadas formas de cuidarse y no lo hicieron –

-no te creas con la responsabilidad de regañarme, no me puedes decir que Bella y tu practican el celibato, eso nadie se los cree, sobre todo viviendo en el mismo departamento –

-tal vez no, pero por lo menos ella y yo si tomamos precauciones –

-¿ahora dime que jamás se asustaron por un arranque que pudo tener consecuencias?, tu novia me platica todo ¿sabes?, pues ustedes han corrido con suerte hasta ahora pero yo no, es la primera vez que me pasa y pues yo no corrí con la misma suerte –

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-por el momento esperar a que llegue Jasper y decirle lo que pasa, si por tu cabecita pasa la idea de un aborto jamás lo haré –

-por eso no lo he preguntado, no entiendo como sucedió algo así –

-no me pondré a decirte como se hacen los bebés, tu y Bella ya deben de saber a estas alturas –

Ver a mi hermana en ese estado me recordaba a cuando éramos pequeños y escondíamos las consecuencias de nuestras travesuras a nuestra madre, esta vez la consecuencia no se podría esconder por mucho tiempo, pero tampoco sería yo el chismoso cuando ni siquiera tengo que ver en esta travesura.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tome jasper? –

-mas le vale que se lo tome bien, yo sola no hice eso ¿Sabes?, además, es jasper, no creo que se aleje –

-pues si su plan es otro ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea –

Le propuse hacer algo de comer para que se tranquilizara y así matar algo de tiempo antes de ir a recoger a Bella y que llegara Jasper, era un buen tipo y sé que no dejara sola a mi hermana pero Alice es… Alice, ella tiene el poder de convencimiento.

Bella me llamó unos minutos después para decirme que podía ir por ella, tranquilice un poco a mi hermana y le dije que me llamara en cuanto hablara con Jasper y juntos podríamos ir a casa de nuestros padres, así se sentiría más segura, me pidió que no le contara nada a Bella pues ella misma se lo quería decir, aunque sería difícil de cumplir, aria todo lo posible por no contarle nada a mi novia.

Al llegar a las afueras del restaurante decidí dejar el auto enfrente, Bella se encontraba sentada en el pequeño recibidor jugando con sus pies, al parecer todos se habían ido, enserio que Mike no sabe nada de caballerosidad, mejor para mi así perdía sus oportunidades. Le tapé los ojos con ambas manos y sentí como su boca se estiraba para formar una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sola?- le ofrecí mi mano y la atraje hacia mí para besarla y acompañarla al auto.

-no mucho, alrededor de unos diez minutos solamente, te extrañé –

Arranque el auto y tomé su mano para reconfortarla un poco. – no más que yo créeme, no sabes cuán difícil es dejarte a solas con Mike –

-no quiero comenzar con el tema de Mike de nuevo, estoy muy cansada como para enojarme contigo, solo quiero llegar y tomar un largo baño –

-¿estoy yo en esos planes? –

-dejaras de estarlo si haces que me moleste contigo, ahora dime, ¿Qué sucedió con Alice?-

-nada en especial, solo está algo preocupada, al parecer Jasper y ella se enojaron – traté de sonar lo más convincente posible pero aun así vi que Bella no me creía del todo.

-¿es raro que Alice acuda a ti cuando se trata de líos amorosos no crees? Normalmente acudiría a mi o a Rose –

-sí pero ya sabes, quería la opinión de un hombre, ustedes son chicas y no creo que interpreten bien los sentimientos de un hombre –

-eso es lo que ustedes quieren creer pero la verdad es que nosotros los entendemos más que ustedes mismos –

-creí que dijiste que no tenías ganas de pelear –

-y no las tengo pero sabes que tengo razón, así que solo no des replica y no habrá por que pelear –

El viaje fue tranquilo después de eso, al llegar al departamento Bella tomó el baño que tanto quería mientras yo buscaba su pijama favorito para dormir, los cuales eran unos pantalones de franela azules y una de mis playeras, normalmente dejaba un par de estas en el cajón de sus pijamas porque sabía que le gustaba dormir con ellas. Entré al cuarto de baño y sentí el vapor en mi rosto, Bella se encontraba detrás de la cortina recostada en la tina de baño y el reproductor encendido.

-no te vayas a quedar dormida –

-interrumpes mi tranquilidad Edward, en unos minutos más será tu turno lo prometo –

Dejé sus prendas en la repisa del lavamanos y volví a cerrar la puerta. Decidí esperar a Bella en la cama así que me preparé para dormir. No dejaba de darme vueltas el asunto de mi hermana menor, ¿Cómo se lo había tomado Jasper? Para estas horas los dos ya tuvieron que haber hablado, no tenía dudas de Jasper, el siempre hacia lo correcto, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo se lo tomaran los demás. Escuche la llave de paso cerrarse y a Bella moviéndose por la habitación pero mi mente seguía en otro lado.

-¿Edward? Ni siquiera me estas escuchando –

-lo siento – le tendí los brazos a mi novia para que se acercara a mí, no me había dado cuenta que ella estaba hablando hasta entonces – creo que estoy un poco cansado eso es todo –

- se que no quieres platicar de esto y no quiero que me lo digas si Alice así lo pidió pero ¿le sucede algo malo?, has estado muy pensativo desde que volviste –

-no pasa nada malo, simplemente es algo que Alice necesita meditar un tiempo, después ella te lo dirá te lo prometo, ahora descansa, y no te preocupes por esa enana que todo está bien –

Bella se acurrucó en mi pecho y poco a poco pude sentir como se rendía ante Morfeo, yo no dejaba de pensar en Alice, no entendía cual era mi preocupación si un embarazo no es tan malo. Había algo más y mi subconsciente me tenía en alerta por ello, es como si tuviera miedo por el futuro de mi hermana pero ¿Por qué?

2019

Sentía el escozor de mis ojos cada vez más fuerte, la sensación de impotencia no se iba de mis sentidos, en cuanto me sentí estable y por fin me habían desconectado de la maquina, trate de parecer lo más calmado posible cuando me senté frente a jasper pero al verlo tan abatido como yo no lo soporte y lo abracé, fue un abrazo fraternal, uno que Jasper tenía tiempo necesitándolo y no se lo había pedido a nadie.

-jamás dijiste nada Jasper –

-no era justo que tu familia sufriera más de lo que sufrió con la muerte de tu hermana, el dolor que sentí era tan duro que con el mío bastaba –

-pero Jasper, mi hermana estaba embarazada, yo jamás lo supe por que no había acudido a esa platica, recuerdo que ese día Bella y yo discutimos tan fuerte que preferí ir a casa y aguardar a que mi enojo pasara, después no tuve oportunidad de hablar con mi hermana –

-ese día me lo dijo, tenía tanto miedo, verla a través de tus pasajes este día me recordó el momento exacto cuando me dijo que seriamos padres, le dije que todo estaría bien, yo estaría con ella y no tenía por qué temer –

-¿Cómo soportaste estos dos años sin decírselo a nadie? –

-ya te lo dije Edward, sufrirían mas y eso no lo querría ella, ya ves que mi lucha por que vuelva no solo se debe a salvar al amor de mi vida si no salvar a mi familia, mucha gente me ha tachado de soñador pero no me importa lo que digan, yo quiero a mi familia de regreso –

-y yo te ayudaré, al igual que Bella lo ha hecho –

-escucha, hablando de Bella, no sé si sea bueno que sepa esto –

-ella necesita saberlo, yo se lo diré con tacto lo prometo, pero necesita saberlo –

Después de despedirme de Jasper decidí ir directo al departamento, sabría que Bella se pondría mal pero no quería ocultarle cosas, cualquier paso en falso y ella podría volver a refugiarse en Ruby y eso es algo que ya no quiero vivir.

Antes de abrir la puerta escuche como Bella estaba cocinando y cantando, los últimos días había estado muy alegre y me dolía ser yo quien acabara con esa felicidad. Abrí la puerta y traté de parecer lo más normal posible, dejé las llaves del auto en la mesa de entrada y tendí mi chaqueta en el perchero, como si de un golpe se tratará, al verme al espejo volvieron a mí la imagen de mi hermana bañada en lagrimas, con el temor en sus ojos y diciéndome que esperaba un hijo, ¿Cómo todo se podía tornar tan difícil?

-¿Edward?, llegaste temprano, pensé que llegarías al caer la… -

Bella no terminó la fase, si mirada atravesaba la mía a través del espejo, mis ojos enrojecidos y mi intento de parecer fuerte se fueron a la basura cuando sentí los brazos de mi vida envueltos en mi cintura y la calidez de sus lagrimas en mi pecho. Traté de devolverle el abrazo y decirle que estaba bien pero no podía, sus pequeñas manos alejaban las lágrimas de mis mejillas mientras me regalaba tiernos besos de consuelo.

-Edward, se lo que este tipo de experiencias de viajar al pasado causan, remueven tanto sentimientos pero tienes que ser fuerte, piensa que tu puedes ayudar a que Alice regrese –

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar? Necesito contarte algo que tal vez no te gustará saber –

Tomé a Bella por la cintura y la conduje hasta el sillón de dos plazas, coloqué mis dos manos en sus hombros y traté de relajarla para lo que venía, sus ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas.

-¿se trata de Alice no es así? –

-al parecer Alice nos escondía algunas cosas, cosas que eran muy importantes saber –

-¿esto dará problemas para devolverla? –

-no pero, si lastimará un poco, Bella, al parecer Alice no es a la única que tenemos que regresar –

-¿de qué hablas? –

-no sé si recuerdes pero Alice quizá hablar conmigo unos días antes del accidente, yo no acudí a la cita por que ese día tu y yo tuvimos una discusión algo fuerte, hoy mi regresión se trató de esa platica, jamás pensé que una simple charla fuera tan importante –

-¿Edward que sucedió en esa platica? –

-primero debes prometerme que no te alterarás por nada del mundo, es un tema muy delicado –

Bella comenzó a llorar y se dejó caer en mi regazo, fue como si todo su cuerpo se colapsará, como si toda su armadura se quebrará y ella quedará al descubierto.

-te enteraste ¿no es así? –

-¿Qué? –

- que ella estaba embarazada, ¿de eso te enteraste? – Bella volvió a enderezarse y su mirada se volvió fría y obscura –yo lo sabia Edward, es por eso que siempre me he odiado por lo que le pasó soy una asesina, ¿no lo comprendes?, acabé con la vida de mi mejor amiga y un bebé, acabé con la familia de Jasper y lo peor de todo es que jamás he tenido el valor de decírselo a Jasper –

-¿cómo sabias que Alice estaba embarazada? –

-lo supe el mismo día que tu, justo esa mañana yo fui la que respondió el teléfono, ella me contó sobre su estado y lo asustada que estaba, me pidió que no dijera nada, así que jamás lo hice, después de que muriera jamás tuve el valor de contárselo a Jasper, pensé que si lo hacia él me odiaría por siempre –

-Bella, el también lo sabe, lo sabe desde ese entonces, gracias a la regresión de hoy yo también me entré, Jasper también calló su dolor todo este tiempo por no querer lastimar a los demás, tal y como lo hiciste tu, no entiendo como yo nunca lo supe –

-recuerda que tu y yo no vivíamos una relación muy cordial en cuanto a contarnos todo, no entiendo como Jasper ha soportado todo esto solo, en verdad es una persona fuerte –

-es una persona fuerte que nos necesita, ahora más que nunca, no sé como lo haremos Isabella pero tenemos que devolverle a su familia –

-y lo haremos Edward, lo haremos –

_**De regreso **_

_**Bueno lo se me tarde muchisisimo tiempo en subir capitulo pero la verdad es que he vivido tantas complicaciones que el tiempo se me escapa para escribir pero ya volví y prometo no tardar demasiado con el siguiente capítulo estoy haciendo todo lo posible por escribir y ojala pueda subirlo pronto.**_

_**Bueno pues ya vieron que Alice y Jasper nos escondían algo importante y que muchos no se esperaban esto a tal vez algunos sí. **_

_**Díganme que opinan y lo mucho que me odian por tardarme con sus reviews que la verdad los extraño.**_

_**Sin más por el momento me despido **_

_**Besos y karikusalidos **_


	16. coraza de plata pero interior humano

Coraza de plata pero interior humano

2019

Edward POV

Fría mañana de otoño, los pasillos del cementerio desolados, mis manos en los bolsillos buscando algo de calor, calor que necesitaba no solo en el cuerpo, sino también en el alma. El invierno se acercaba cada vez más y nosotros no hemos logrado devolver a mi hermana la vida. Bella trataba de parecer fuerte pero sus sueños siempre la delataban, se pasaba llorando por un largo rato hasta quedar en la inconsciencia de dicho sueño, había demasiado sufrimiento y era difícil cargar con él.

Me senté en la pequeña banca situada al lado del sepulcro de mi hermanita, delinee el contorno de las letras que rezaban su nombre en la inscripción, sentía mis mejillas congeladas debido a las lagrimas silenciosas que se congelaban a causa del frio, frio que invadía todo en este momento.

-todo es tan difícil duende, y tu lo arreglarías todo, Bella se encuentra mejor pero aun le faltas tú para que vuelva a ser la de siempre – coloqué una rosa blanca al lado de su nombre esperando que el frio no acabara con ella.

- hace poco me enteré que me arias tío, que no te fuiste sola, también me entere que era el único entre Bella, Jasper y yo que no lo sabía – mi voz comenzó a quebrarse me arrodillé al lado de la congelada tumba y me recosté un poco sobre ella.

-últimamente he pensado que todo esto también puede ser mi culpa, no te escuche cuando me necesitabas, no cumplí con mi papel de hermano mayor, me haces tanta falta hermanita y no solo a mí, Jasper te necesita, los necesita, Bella está tan confundida y tan lastimada que me da tanto miedo el que le pueda suceder algo y yo… yo estoy devastado Alice, todo el peso recae en mi –

Las grises nubes le abrieron paso a la lluvia, una lluvia que demostraba mi estado de ánimo, el estar con mi hermana me lastimaba demasiado pero era la única forma en que me sentía cercano a ella, cuando tenía que desahogarme y romper mi coraza de hombre fuerte siempre acudía a ella. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí pero fue lo suficiente para terminar empapado completamente.

Llegar a casa fue todo un reto, mis ojos se nublaban por lo que tuve que oríllame un par de veces, cuando llegué traté de no llamar mucho la atención, a esta hora Bella solía estar tomando la siesta. Necesitaba tomar una ducha si no quería pescar un resfriado cosa que creía era muy posible. Entré a la habitación y como lo supuse Bella se encontraba profundamente dormida, tomé mi ropa de dormir y me metí a la bañera. El agua caliente hizo que mi cuerpo se sintiera destemplado, eso solo aclaraba que efectivamente, estaba resfriado, Bella me iba a matar. Al salir de bañarme, Bella se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama sosteniendo en una mano mi ropa mojada, creo que no había sido tan precavido después de todo.

-¿Dónde estabas para llegar mojado hasta el cuello? –

-simplemente la lluvia me tomó por sorpresa –

Sus pequeños ojos enojados dejaron de estarlo cuando miró mi rostro, creo que se ha dado cuenta de mi malestar.

-estas resfriado Edward – dejó la ropa en el suelo y acudió a mí con sus pequeñas manos extendidas, sentí sus caricias por mi rostro – tienes temperatura, seguramente para mañana te sientas todavía más mal –

-es solo un resfriado Bella –

-Edward, yo sé de resfriados y esto no se ve muy bien, mi vida, puedes pescar una neumonía, el clima está demasiado frío –

Bella comenzó a remover las sabanas del lado donde antes estuvo dormida, me tomó de las manos y me ayudó a recostarme y así arroparme como si me fuera un niño pequeño.

-mi lado de la cama esta calientito, espera aquí mientras te preparo algo caliente para comer y llamó al doctor –

-Bella, no tienes por qué llamarle, solo es un resfriado –

-no lo es Edward – ella encajó con poca fuerza su dedo índice en mi hombro como lo hacía cuando estaba molesta conmigo pero esta vez ese simple tacto me dolió, ella vio mi cara de dolor - tienes cuerpo cortado y eso no es bueno así que llamaré al doctor quieras o no –

Bella se perdió en el apartamento por un buen rato, mis ojos me pesaban y sentía mi cabeza arder, poco a poco mi cuerpo se fue hundiendo en un estado de sopor, no sentía nada y tampoco escuchaba, todo era blanco o tal vez negro, la verdad no lo podía saber.

_-Edward, no abras los ojos- _sentía un pequeño escozor, similar a una capa de hielo en mi mejilla, es como si fuera una caricia, pero carente de calor, traté de hablar pero mi cuerpo no respondía, lo había olvidado, el sopor.

_-Edward, relájate y solo escucha, no te pongas tenso si no tendré que irme –_ mi cuerpo quería gritar, la voz resonante y la cual me hacía pensar que estaba muerto o en coma tal vez se escuchaba en mis oídos, mi hermana, Alice.

_-no estás muerto pequeño tonto, tienes demasiada fiebre eso es todo, escucha ya basta con esto de las culpas, primero Jasper se culpó, después Bella y, como si no pudiera ser peor, ahora vienes a culparte tu, precisamente el que menos tiene que ver aquí eres tú, Bella te necesita completo-_

Pequeños espasmos dolorosos son los que percibían pero no podía decir en que parte del cuerpo precisamente, tenía ganas de reprocharle pero no podía, era peor que estar mudo, mucho peor.

-_no entiendo porque todos se culpan, fui yo la que decidió salvar a mi amiga, fui yo la que no te busque después para decirte de mi embarazo, fui yo la que no le importó por un pequeño lapso de tiempo haber dejado a jasper sin su familia, aquí nadie tiene la culpa y si ustedes insisten en buscar culpables seguirán haciéndose más daño, entiendo que quieran remediar los problemas, de verdad que si lo entiendo, pero no se lastimen en el proceso, eso no ayuda en nada, es preferible mil veces que dejen las cosas como están a empeorarlas –_

Luché con todas mis fuerzas por abrir los ojos, acaso estaba loca, ninguno de nosotros descansaría y estaría en paz, eso sería darse por vencido. Ella tenía que entender que la necesitábamos todos.

_-solo promete que no se meterán en más líos, todos han hecho lo que está en sus manos-_

-A…Alice –

-está reaccionando señorita Swan –

-Edward, o mi dios nos has tenido en un hilo –

La fría caricia en mi rostro se fue transformando en cálida hasta reconocer el tacto de Bella, toda la pesadez de mis ojos fue alejándose como una brisa la cual me ayudó a abrirlos, la luz me molestó un poco pero me permitía ver a mi novia sentada al lado mío, mirándome con sus ojos vidriosos y una débil sonrisa de alivio.

-¿aun sigues pensando que se trataba de un simple resfriado? –

-yo… lo siento –

Bella me dio un beso en la frente y me hizo seguir su mirada hacia el doctor, el cual no me había percatado de su presencia a los pies de la cama, este se acomodó los lentes mientras le tendía un papel a mi novia, tenía la finta de una receta médica.

-me alegra tenerlo de vuelta señor Cullen, la dama aquí presente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios debido a su pequeña siesta, al parecer presentó un cuadro de principios de neumonía, ¿tiene antecedentes de asma? –

-Edward era asmático de pequeño pero su madre dijo que no le había dado problemas después de los tratamientos –

-así es doctor, no dependo de inhaladores ni nada por el estilo –

-cuando una persona presentó problemas de asma siempre tendrá más probabilidades de adquirir enfermedades respiratorias, pero creo que usted ya sabía eso ¿no es así? –

-jamás pensé que empaparme por la lluvia me fuera a traer consecuencias, fue mi culpa lo lamento –

-tranquilícese señor Cullen, afortunadamente bastó de compresas calientes para restablecerlo, tendrá que seguir la receta al pie de la letra y procurar cuidarse del clima mejor, me alegra que cuente con esta chica tan centrada a su lado, así por lo menos alguno de los dos tiene la cordura de cuidar de su salud –

-muchas gracias doctor- Bella se levantó de la cama y paseó su mano por mi frente –regresó en un momento, acompañaré al doctor a la puerta, ¿quieres un caldo en especial para comer? –

-acompaña al doctor, el caldo puede esperar –

Ambos dejaron la habitación hablando de las medicinas que necesitaría por dos semanas, yo me hundí en la cama buscando un poco de calor, tapé mi rostro con ambas manos y pude sentir el sudor frio.

-Alice, nadie se rendirá, nadie –

Me enderecé en la cama y sentí mas frio que el común, después me di cuenta que tenía el pecho descubierto, estaba seguro que me había puesto mi ropa de dormir antes de caer inconsciente.

-tu camisa está en la silla de al lado, - Bella caminó hacia ese sitio y tomo la prenda - estuvimos mucho tiempo pasándote del frio al calor y viceversa – comenzó a ponerme la camisa con suma paciencia, tratando de no tocarme con sus frías manos por miedo a causarme escalofríos - cuando comenzabas a temblar te cubríamos con las mantas y cuando sudabas demasiado teníamos que descubrirte, el doctor me pidió que te la quitara- por ultimo me dio un beso en el pecho y se recostó sobre mí, yo paseaba mis manos por su cabello sin saber que decir, de pronto sentí la humedad de sus lagrimas en mi pecho.

-¿Bella?-

-jamás hagas algo como esto de nuevo Edward –

Traté de enderezarla pero ella no lo permitía y la verdad, esto del resfriado me volvía tan débil que ni siquiera conseguía moverla un poco sin que me dolieran los brazos.

-Bella, nada malo pasó, míranos, estamos bien –

-todo esto es… -

-no digas que es tu culpa Isabella- con el ultimo avistamiento de fuerza que estaba recóndito en mi cuerpo logre encararla a mí, su rostro estaba húmedo y sonrojado, me recordaba a una niña pequeña e indefensa, a la verdadera Isabella que solo yo conocía – esto no puede seguir así, siempre estamos culpándonos, no solo tú, hasta yo lo he hecho y creo que jasper también. Tú necesitas verme fuerte a mí para no caer, yo necesito verte fuerte a ti para no caer, ¿no lo entiendes?, dependemos el uno del otro y cuando alguno sufre el otro lo sufre al doble, es como un arma de dos filos –

-tú sabes que es verdad Edward, si de culpas hablamos, la única que puede ser señalada soy yo, por donde sea que lo observes –

-¿Por qué tu?, yo soy el hermano mayor de Alice, fui yo quien no le prestó atención en ese entonces –

Bella me rodeó con sus brazos en cuello y se refugió en el, sus pequeños sollozos se perdían en la habitación, traté de serenarla pero ella no se calmó hasta que escucho el temporizador de la cocina sonar, se levantó con cuidado sorbiéndose un poco la nariz y bajando la cabeza.

-hice sopa de verduras, pensé que querrías comer algo de tu agrado ya que eres algo quisquilloso con los alimentos calientes –

-Bella no me gusta la idea de que traigas un plato de sopa hirviendo en tus manos y tengas que caminar, así se trate de una superficie plana y yo ya me cansé de la cama, ¿comamos en la sala te parece? –

-trae ese cobertor contigo, el doctor dijo reposo y así estemos en el sofá, tu estarás en reposo y yo puedo con un plato de sopa señor protector –

-Bella hemos ido a urgencias porque te quemas con chocolate caliente en la mesa, imagínate caminar con un plato de sopa –

Mi novia jaló las cobijas para destaparme completamente mientras salía de la habitación, tan siquiera había logrado alegrarla un poco más, tomé uno de mis suéteres del closet y, agarrando la cobija del suelo me encamine hacia la sala, al sentarme me di cuenta que Bella había estado revolviendo las agendas, tal vez buscando el número del doctor. A los pocos minutos Bella regresó con la mesa portable en sus manos y dos tazones humeantes sobre la misma, las colocó con cuidado sobre la mesa de centro y me mostró su sonrosada lengua.

-Vez, ningún incidente – justo cuando se iba a sentar se golpeó con una de las agendas que estaban tiradas y comenzó a dar saltitos –eso no cuenta Cullen, hablábamos de la sopa, y mejor empieza a comer antes que te la arroje encima por grosero –

Los dos comenzamos a comer en silencio, bella me miraba con cierta curiosidad pero no me preguntaba nada. –Bella, ¿hay algo que quieras preguntar o decirme?, no has dejado de mirarme así desde que desperté –

-tu… ¿fuiste a ver a Alice? –

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?, no es una fecha en que vaya a visitar la tumba de mi hermana –

-pero fuiste ¿no es así?, si no es así entonces explícame por que te la pasaste hablando de ella mientras estabas inconsciente, y porque de pronto toda esa culpabilidad y depresión –

-yo… tuve una alucinación con ella, cuando estaba inconsciente, la sentía, no le vi pero la escuchaba, me dijo tantas cosas, entre ellas habló de la culpabilidad, dijo que de nada servía que nos culpáramos y que si lo seguíamos asiendo sería mejor que dejáramos las cosas como están, no sé si en verdad hable con ella o si solo fue producto de mi enfermedad pero las cosas suceden por algo –

-yo creo en ella, recuerda que la duende siempre nos sorprendía, creo que ella ya se cansó de vernos lastimados, pero está loca si piensa que nos quedaremos sin hacer nada, esa enana vuelve, si yo volví por que ella no-

-te recuerdo que lo tuyo solo se trataba de un problema de personalidad, estamos ablando de una vida, la verdad me intriga mucho el que pueda pasar si mi hermana ya no tiene remedio, sobre todo con Jasper –

-y ya te lo he dicho, incluso tu lo has dicho, el jamás se rendirá, simplemente creara otra cosa –

-ustedes dos son nos encargados de meter la diversión en mi vida-

-claro, si no fuera por nosotros serias un joven con alma de anciano, y no me tendrías he –

-Ho, créeme Bella, si no te tuviera haría que Jasper te trajera, yo sin ti no vivo, claro que con el tiempo si yo no te buscara tu me buscarías a mi- de pronto un cojín me golpeó las piernas.

-tan ególatra como siempre, ni por estar enfermo mejora tu humor –

- pero así me amas –

-te amare todo lo que quieras pero si sigues así duermes en el sofá –

-estoy enfermo, no me harías eso –

-¿quieres ver?-

Mejor seguí comiendo la sopa antes de que Bella se enojara de verdad, me encantaba ver como su rostro formaba pequeñas arruguitas en su frente pero sus labios mostraban esa sonrisa que me doblegaba, definitivamente esta mujer es mi vida completa y es el por existe mi fuerza.

_**Regresé **_

_**Hola a todos**_

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto pero me la pase con trabajos y exámenes finales y ahora tratando de conseguir empleo porque esta niña quiere dinero para navidad, la verdad, el capitulo lo tengo desde hace un mes pero no lo había subido por qué no me gustaba alguna cosa, lo he cambiado alrededor de tres veces pero por fin lo logré.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí, es que Edward es uno de mis personajes favoritos y la verdad no es normal que siempre este fuerte y toda persona con fisuras llega un momento en que revienta y pues ahora le tocó a Edward.**_

_**Déjenme que les pareció por medio de reviews plis plis, no les prometo subir muy muy pronto pero ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo y la verdad es que pronto termino el fic y comienzo el nuevo, así que disfruten al máximo los últimos capítulos y díganme que esperan de el por reviews tal vez los tome en cuenta.**_

_**Los quiero mis lectores y prometo volver mas rápido que esta vez lo prometo n.n **_

_**Sin mas pro el momento**_

_**Besos y karukusaludos**_


	17. así sucedió todo I

Así sucedió todo… I

Bella POV

2017

-enserio Alice no es necesario que me acompañes –

-el que esté embarazada no quiere decir que este paralitica, además, las dos vamos a esa clase y se me permite bailar –

Hace algunos días todos nos habíamos enterado que la pequeña Alice estaba embarazada, Jasper estaba fascinado con la noticia que había dejado de lado parte de sus proyectos para pasar más tiempo con ella, inclusive me había pedido consejos pues al parecer pronto le pediría matrimonio, simplemente todo iba mejor en casi todos los sentidos, entonces no entendía por qué tenía miedo por Alice, y no era la única, Edward también lo sentía.

-al parecer no te puedo quitar la idea de la cabeza –

-no lo lograras Swan, ríndete –

-bien bien, iremos el lunes a la clase las dos como siempre, pero promete que te tomaras enserio tu estado –

-Bella, hablamos de mi bebé, claro que se mis limites, no soy tan irresponsable como todos piensan –

Alice se marchó con el rostro en alto y marcando el paso más de lo necesario hasta la sala de mi departamento, yo solo me quedé en el pasillo haciendo ademanes con mis manos tratando de que mi boca expusiera mis… no sabía muy bien si disculpas o reproches.

-ash, la etapa de hormonas de Alice me matará – De pronto sentí ese par de familiares brazos alrededor de mi cintura y unas pequeñas risas amortiguadas en la piel de mi cuello -¿te burlas de tu pareja Cullen?, yo no lo haría si fuera tu – tomé sus brazos y los alejé de mi para encaminarme a la cocina imitando la actitud de Alice hace unos minutos.

-Vamos Bella, solo bromeaba- dejé que la puerta de la cocina se cerrara tras de mi haciendo que Edward trastrabillara con ella y tuviera que abrirla por el mismo – tendré que alejarte de Alice mientras esté embarazada, no me gusta que te enseñe sus artimañas –

-¿Artimañas? –Me desplomé en la pequeña isla dejando mi peso descansar en ella –esa pequeña duende me hace salir de mis casillas, siempre lo ha hecho y ahora que está embarazada, es el mejor pretexto para manipularnos más –

-¿eso quiere decir que puedo abrazarte?, no quiero que me alejes como hace un momento –

-Edward – extendí mis brazos y me rodeó con los suyos acunando mi rostro mientras lo descansaba en su pecho –perdóname mi cielo, simplemente estaba moleta y tú fuiste lo primero que se puso enfrente –

-tranquila amor, te entiendo a la perfección, recuerda que yo crecí con Alice, se lo exasperante que puede ser -

Después del mal entendido, Edward y yo preparamos algo de comer, nuestra súper acción culinaria constó en un juego de emparedados de carnes frías y agua de limón recién hecha del sobre, nos habíamos pasado todo el día en la editorial y justo cuando los dos pensábamos que tendríamos la tarde entera para dormir juntos desde temprano, nos llamó jasper para decirnos que la pequeña Alice se había molestado con él, debido a que no pudo aplazar una importante junta con directivos de un reconocido laboratorio y ella quería ir al cine con él. En fin, mi novio y yo fuimos por la muy indignada señorita, la cual se encontraba en el centro comercial, cosa que es muy extraño (¬¬ nótese el sarcasmo), estaba tan molesta que por todo discutía conmigo y así llegamos a donde nos encontramos ahora, con una pequeña intrusa en mi departamento.

-¿crees que jasper venga por ella ahora?, honestamente no creo soportar su genio todo un día entero –

-dices eso porque estas algo irritada, pero tu amas a mi hermana, incluso la adoptarías si pudieras, ¿Qué tal si le llevamos de comer y le hacemos compañía?, tal vez así se le baje el genio –

-eso espero, no quiero escuchar otro "no soy tan irresponsable como todos piensan" –

Al entrar a la sala Edward y yo nos quedamos como de piedra, la pequeña Alice estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas con el teléfono pegado a su oreja, Edward tomó mi brazo para que me quedara quieta y no fuera a ver que le pasaba, yo lo mire en forma de duda y el articuló con los labios "está hablando con Jasper" yo seguí mirándolo con duda y el solo giró los ojos y apunto sus oídos, diciéndome en forma silenciosa que escuchará.

-Ho, Jazz perdóname, soy algo testaruda estos días… no, no se lo adjudiques al embarazo… lamento hacerte pasar por esto… yo también te amo… estoy en el departamento de mi hermano dando molestias, hace unos momentos saqué a Bella de sus casillas… no, tal vez tenga razón y si soy una irresponsable… ¿enserio vendrás por mi cuando termines?... sí, yo te esperaré aquí, prometo no moverme… hasta luego Jazz, te amo –

-pensé que Jasper estaba en una junta importante – empecé a caminar hacia Alice tendiéndole un pañuelo desechable y poniendo su comida en la mesa pequeña, escuché como Edward reprobaba mi pregunta pero yo quería saber.

-deje un par de llamadas pérdidas cuando estaba en el centro comercial, ahora está en un receso y él me marcó para saber que me había pasado –

-pensé que estabas enojada con él y no querías hablarle –

-Bella –

-no Edward, ella tiene razón, la verdad, no llevaba ni 10 minutos en el centro comercial cuando decidí marcarle, sabía que no me contestaría por la dichosa junta pero necesitaba hacerlo –

-y como no te contestó, aun sabiendo tu que estaba ocupado, te enojaste y por eso te cargas ese genio por el que discutes conmigo, ¿o me equivoco? –

-lo siento Bella, no era mi intención, sabes que te quiero como la hermana que nunca tuve, pero estos últimos días todo mundo me ha querido decir cómo debo de comportarme, mi madre no deja de llamar tres veces al día recordándome que debo y que no debo comer, Jasper me pide que tomé siestas y luego tú me dices que deje de ir a las clases de Danza, es un bebé no es una enfermedad, ¿sabes?, duré todo un mes de mi embarazo siguiendo mi vida normal, ¿por qué ahora que todos saben de mi estado quieren cambiarla? –

-sabes que nadie lo hace con la intención de molestarte, simplemente te conocemos, eres demasiado impulsiva he hiperactiva, y aunque lo intentes no puedes tener la vida normal de antes, tienes que cuidarte por dos, yo se que poco a poco te volverás mas cautelosa por tu cuenta y ahora te irritas por qué no quieres cambiar tan drásticamente –

-lo dices por qué no eres tú la que la quieren atar a una cama o algo por el estilo –

-aunque no lo creas, si estuviera en tu lugar, me encantaría estar sentada en mi cama y obligando a Edward a atenderme –

- y yo la atendería con gusto –

-es lo mínimo que los hombres deben hacer, ellos son los culpables de que nosotros carguemos un bultito por nueve largos meses y lo que le sigue –

Comenzamos a comer un poco más calmados, la pequeña Alice volvía a su personalidad de felicidad, la cual esperábamos que permaneciera hasta que su adorado novio viniera a recogerla. Jamás pensé ver a una Alice súper sensible y cosas por el estilo, el solo pensar que el lunes lidiaría con ella en clases de danza no me daba mucha alegría que digamos, tendré que tener demasiado tacto al hablar de ahora en adelante.

La verdad es que el tiempo pasó volando, Jasper la recogió unas horas después, las cuales Alice se la había pasado durmiendo pues la película que veíamos no era de su agrado, pronto me desplome en la cama escondiendo mi rostro en la almohada mas cercana, escuche como Edward entraba a la habitación, también escuché el abrir y cerrar de cajones y gavetas, y por último el sordo golpe de algo apoyado en la superficie de la cama.

-tomaré un baño, crees que puedas durar cinco minutos sin explotar de impotencia Bella –

- no estoy para bromas Edward, sobreviviré, toma tu bendita ducha en paz –

Era uno de esos momentos donde tu mente se pierde en dimensiones desconocidas, no podía dejar de pensar en Alice, el sabor de la preocupación en mi garganta tampoco me ayudaba mucho, no entendía que podía ser tan grave y porque lo sentía en Alice, jamás fui tan empática en mi vida como para sentir los sentimientos de los demás, así que dudo que mi amiga esté preocupada en este momento.

-tierra a Bella, ¿estas aquí? –

-yo… lo sient… - al voltear mi vista a Edward, este se encontraba secándose el pelo con la toalla y solo unos bóxers como prenda, se dirigía hacia los pies de la cama donde tenía su pantalón de dormir –Edward, podrías dejar de provocar hormonas para hacer que te ponga atención, por dios – el tomó su pijama, o por lo menos el conjunto de abajo y se lo puso sin inmutarse dedicándome una sonrisa burlona.

-almenas funcionó- se recostó a un lado mío apoyándose en la cabecera y me abrió sus brazos como invitación, la cual yo acepté gustosa, después tomó el cubre cama y nos arropó a ambos, sentir su pecho subir y bajar por la respiración tan acompasada que producía me tranquilizaba demasiado, y él lo sabia – ahora, mi pequeña niña, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-se trata de Alice, no sé que es ni sé porque es por eso no puedo explicarlo-

-tal vez solo quieres protegerla por lo de su embarazo, es solo un temor tuyo –

-tiene que haber más Edward, esto no es un simple miedo –

Fueron tantas mis cavilaciones esa noche y las dos que le siguieron a esa pensando en mi amiga, todo el fin de semana fui peor que una zombi, Edward no se quejó, creo que de tanto estar así, el también se empezó a preocupar por su hermana, entre tanto miedo y preocupación el lunes llegó.

Me encontraba arreglando mi cabello en una coleta alta y bien recogida pues iría a clases de Danza con Alice, no era una novedad, siempre desde hace unos meses íbamos, la rutina era la misma, Alice venia por mi y juntas caminábamos, el salón de clases quedaba a unos 15 minutos de aquí pero mi amiga y yo hacíamos que el camino durara media hora pues platicábamos de demasiadas cosas. Justo cuando tomaba mi bolsa con lo necesario de mi habitación, Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi cuello.

-Espero que no hagas enojar a Alice, no sabemos qué tan fiera se pueda poner –

-Yo lo que espero es que no venga enojada ya, suficiente seria tener que aguantar a una Alice enojada toda la tarde –

Escuche que tocaban la puerta. –Bella, espero que ese collar lo dejes en casa, es demasiado para ir a una clase – miré el espejo mientras Edward iba a atender y me di cuenta que el collar de mi abuela desentonaba un poco con mi atuendo así que, en vez de quitármelo, lo escondí bajo mi blusa y caminé hacia la sala donde se encontraba Alice y Edward en el recibidor.

-Bella, ¿estás lista amiga?-

Edward y yo nos desconcertamos un poco, esta vez Alice venia con una recarga de energía y vitalidad, Edward solo se encogió de hombros y yo reprimí una pregunta que hiciera cambiar el desnivelado estado de humor de mi amiga.

-Solo dame unos minutos para tomar mi botellón de agua y nos vamos –

- Ho no hay prisa – la aludida se sentó en el sillón de una plaza y Edward solo me miraba divertido, le hice señas advirtiéndole lo que podía pasar si se seguía burlando de mi y desaparecí por el pasillo hacia la cocina, mientras llenaba mi botella de agua escuche las risas de la pequeña duende, también escuche unas cuantas intervenciones de Edward, pero cuando aparecí en la sala de nuevo, ambos estaban serios viendo algo en la televisión. ¿Es mi idea o me sentí excluida de algo?

-Bien estoy lista, Edward, regresaré como a las seis, si tienes algo que hacer solo deja un mensaje en mi buzón de voz y así lo sabré –

-Descuida- Edward se acercó hasta mí y me rodeó con sus brazos para besar mi frente y después mis labios – te esperare aquí toda la tarde –

-basta, demasiada miel por aquí, solo vamos a clase de danza, no es como si te fueras por un año, ni yo soy tan dramática cuando se trata de despedirme de Jasper, y eso que yo dejo de verlo por semanas –

Levanté mi mano para reprocharle pero recordé el detalle de sus locas hormonas y respire hondo al mismo tiempo que bajaba mi mano. Tomé mis cosas y besé rápidamente a mi novio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Vámonos Alice, no quiero llegar tarde –

-Voy detrás de ti, parece que alguien esta irritable hoy-

Decidí no contestarle, era verdad, todo este tiempo y perdida de sueño por preocupaciones había echo que mi estado de humor estuviera por los suelos. Caminaba unos dos pasos delante de Alice, ella venia callada, no había hecho comentario alguno, de hecho no lo hizo ni de camino, ni en la clase. Estaba empezando a enojarme más por el silencio que por el hecho de no comprenderla hasta que por fin habló.

-Bella, ¿podemos tomar el camino largo esta vez?-

Aun sin contestarle volteé a la derecha en vez de seguir de frente para darle gusto a mi amiga, ir a mi departamento de esta forma era como darle una vuelta a dos manzanas completas de la calle de destino por simple gusto. No entendía por qué Alice quería caminar más después de agotarse completamente en clase.

-¿Bella? –

-¿Qué sucede? –

-lo siento-

Ahí fue cuando precisamente me detuve en seco sintiendo como mi amiga chocaba levemente contra mi espalda, instintivamente volteé a verla y ella me miró con su cara de confusión.

-¿Por qué te estás disculpando?-

-estas molesta, Edward y yo platicamos un poco hace rato en el departamento mientras tú estabas en la cocina y el que estés irritable tiene que ver conmigo, no me gusta que me ignores, por eso te pido disculpas –

Abracé a mi amiga teniendo más tacto, es cierto que no me había puesto a pensar que sentiría ella de mi comportamiento, eso había sido egoísta de mi parte.

-no tienes por qué disculparte Alice, perdóname tu a mi por ser tan insensible, estos últimos días solo pienso en mis preocupaciones y no me había fijado en lo que me rodea-

Empezamos a caminar en un ritmo más tranquilo y a pasos iguales, al parecer las dos estábamos mejor juntas y solo necesitábamos aclarar las cosas, eso por el día de hoy pero con eso me bastaba.

-entonces, no has pensado que tal vez tu enojo tenga que ver con esto- ella apuntó su aun inexistente vientre. –Edward me comentó que tu facilidad de irritarte fue después de mi noticia de mi embarazo-

-Alice, escúchate, eso no tiene sentido, yo me alegré mucho por tu embarazo, espera, ¿Edward dijo que me irrito con facilidad? –

- olvida a mi hermano, le reclamas después, yo digo que si estas algo celosa de mí embarazo -

-no lo creo –

-vamos, soy tu mejor amiga, se que mueres por ser mamá, lo que pasa es que el idiota de mi hermano no te ha propuesto matrimonio y tú no quieres tener un hijo fuera de él –

-Alice, todo lo que dices es cierto, sueño con tener un bebé mío y de Edward, tantas veces lo hemos hablado y ambos lo queremos pero sabemos que no es el momento todavía-

-Bella tienes 26 años, es la edad perfecta para un bebé estés o no casada, además, tu y mi hermano se casaran algún día, ya sabes lo que dicen, el orden de los factores no altera el producto, en este caso no afecta que tu y mi hermano vivirán siempre juntos –

-Mejor no opines Alice, después de todo esto es algo entre tu hermano y yo, pero ten por seguro que yo tengo un bebé antes de los treinta –

-eso espero, no quiero ser tía tan grande, de hecho mi plan era ser tía antes que ser mamá pero como dije el orden de los factores… -

-no altera el producto, ¿acaso se convertirá en tu lema o algo por el estilo? –

-si con eso logro convencerte tal vez –

Mientras Alice y yo seguíamos discutiendo, no me había percatado que habíamos estado caminando nosotras solas por una calle totalmente desolada, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, era como si me dijeran "camina más rápido, corre si es posible", pero sentía que eso se debía a los días de preocupación anteriores, además, Alice venia muy tranquila y no quería que eso cambiará.

-Bella, tal vez deberíamos de dar vuelta en la siguiente calle, esos chicos de la esquina no dejan de mirarnos y no me gusta nada –

Obedeciendo a mi amiga y viendo a los sujetos sonreír sínicamente, no dudé en adentrarme en la siguiente calle, justo cuando dimos vuelta me arrepentí al instante.

-Era una trampa –

Nos encontramos con un callejón sin salida, lleno de depósitos de basura y cuanta porquería se pudiera encontrar, rápidamente tomé a Alice por la muñeca y la empujé atrás de mí, no sabía por qué lo hacía pero algo me impulsaba a actuar.

-vaya, vaya, dos chicas tan bonitas y solas, mejor suerte no podíamos tener –

-no nos hagan nada, te damos lo que traemos pero déjanos ir –

Sentí las pequeñas uñas de mi amiga en mis hombros, jamás había sido tan fuerte para enfrentar a las personas, pero esta vez me sentía con la presencia suficiente para defender a mi amiga y a su pequeño bebé.

-Ho tranquila preciosa, no planeamos hacer nada "malo", deja de esconder a tu amiga, hoy nos divertiremos un poco –

Uno de ellos se acercó a mí y trató de tomar a Alice por la muñeca pero yo encajé mis dedos en su antebrazo. La reacción del sujeto fue tomar mi mano y abofetearme con la otra, después tomó mi rostro con la extensión de su mano, escuchaba los pequeños sollozos de mi amiga pero yo seguía sin expresar temor.

-Escúchame bien princesa, no busques problemas donde los puedes encontrar, si valoras tu vida y la de tu amiga te recomendaré que no hagas algo tan estúpido como lo anterior, si no… - el tipo sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y la apoyó en mi mejilla pero aun con el frio tacto del metal no estaba aterrorizada como mi pequeña amiga que derrochaba lagrimas al por mayor y sufría de impotencia por no hacer nada –tu pequeña y fina carita puede quedar marcada para siempre o peor aún, tu vida puede acabar, eso depende de que tamaño sea tu estupidez –

-Entonces deja a mi amiga por favor, ella esta embazada –

-a nosotros que nos importa eso, no les aremos nada, queremos plata y esa pequeña trae bastante en ese pulso suyo – el sujeto volvió a tratar de tomar la muñeca de Alice pero esta vez apoyando su arma en el costado de mi rostro. Alice trataba de calmarse pero no lo conseguiría –Es un hermoso pulso el que llevas ahí – de un solo movimiento vi pasar la navaja por enfrente de mi rostro y romper los broches de la delicada pieza para terminar en las manos de nuestro verdugo. El hombre la examinó con ojos de ambición mientras yo sentía el olor de la sangre, instintivamente volité a ver a Alice quien tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalando por su mano. Ella solo me indicó que no dijera nada. El otro hombre que se encontraba en la entrada del callejón para vigilar le hizo unas señas a su colega y esté cambió su rostro por uno de frustración.

-no tenemos mucho tiempo, la policía ronda por las calles-

Rápidamente nos despojaron de nuestras cosas, ni siquiera se fijaron en el contenido, justo cuando planeaban irse, uno de ellos clavó su mirada en mí y volvió a aparecer esa cara de ambición.

-Así que tú también cargas con una joya –

Seguí su mirada y me di cuenta que el collar de mi abuela se encontraba fuera de mi blusa y a la vista de los asaltantes, el sujeto le dio las cosas a su secuas y le dijo que fuera adelantándose que no tardaría anda mientras caminaba como un gato, un gato con una navaja en su mano derecha.

-no tienes por qué cortarla con la navaja, me la puedo quitar yo sola –

Llevé mis manos a la parte de mi nuca para desabrochar el collar, ese fue el gran error, todo fue en cámara rápida, mi pequeña amiga se plantó frente a mí rodeándome con sus brazos, escuche como el hombre se exasperaba por tal acto.

-les dije que no hicieran nada estúpido –

Vi como el sujeto empuñaba el arma en una forma ofensiva y comenzaba a correr hacia el pequeño cuerpo que me cubría, lo más extraño es que seguía sin sentir terror por mí, como si de instinto se tratase, tomé a Alice de los hombros y la hice girar quedando yo de espaldas hacia el atacante.

-Alice, dile a Edward que lo amo –

La perspectiva de mi vida cambió, mi amiga movía los labios pero yo no la escuchaba, estaba tan concentrada en el enorme dolor de mi costado, llevé mis manos a ese lugar para presionarlo pero estas no lograron su cometido pues otro ardor se sintió justo debajo del mismo, esto sucedió tres veces más, lapso en el que yo termine arrodillada y con mis manos fuertemente en mi estomago. Pude ver como el hombre huía a toda prisa sin importarle el no haberme arrebatado el collar, deje a mi cuerpo desfallecer bocabajo en el piso, el delicado cuerpo de mi amiga trataba de reanimarme pero no lograría nada, yo sabía lo que pasaría, mi cometido en la vida era proteger a Alice, toda esta preocupación había sido por ella y ahora lo he logrado, ya no me quedaba más que hacer, lentamente cerré los ojos y deje que el sopor me llevara a donde él quisiera… aunque esto significara jamás regresar.

2019…

Edward POV

-maldita sea Jasper detenla, ¡detenla! –

-no puedo Edward, ella está en estado delicado –

Jasper y yo habíamos visto todo por medio de su pantalla de imágenes, justo cuando vi que Bella cubría a Alice con su cuerpo sabia que esto terminaría mal, Jasper trató de reanimarla pero no lo había logrado, yo no dejé de mirar la pantalla esperando lograr ver resultados buenos y que mi Bella no cometiera una estupidez… pero la última imagen que arrojó rompió toda tranquilidad en mi. En ella apareció mi razón de vivir tirada en el suelo rodeada por un charco de sangre, su sangre. Jamás pensé que Bella fuera a hacer eso.

Instantáneamente me dirigí al cuerpo inerte de mi amada en la maquina que utilizaba, ella no se movía, los electrodos producían un sonido ensordecedor, lo peor de todo es que Jasper no sabía qué hacer y tampoco me quería explicar que sucedía.

-Jasper ¿Qué demonios sucede? –

El seguía sin mirarme todavía, histérico y en estado agresivo hice que me mirará a los ojos pero él ni siquiera se inmutaba, sus ojos se cristalizaban mientras los míos no paraban de desbordarse. ¿Qué pasaba ahora?, ¿mi hermana regresaría?, ¿y Bella, que pasa con el amor de mi vida? Mis cavilaciones me estaban llevando a términos que no me agradaban en absoluto pero el miedo más grande era escuchar las afirmaciones de Jasper, el cual abrió un poco la boca para tratar de explicarse pero yo lo interrumpí.

-no estoy para que me expliques, necesito saber, no, ¡exijo saber! Mi Bella, ella… está… -

-¿quieres saber si ella está muerta? –

Una silenciosa y muy reveladora lagrima rodó por la mejilla de mi amigo y me acercó a él, yo comencé a sollozar.

-Jasper, yo la amo, necesito que me digas que es lo que sucede… ella no puede estar muerta, no puede… ¿Verdad? -

_**No me pueden matar, si es que quieren saber el desenlace n.n**_

_**Este capítulo sí que fue difícil, primero porque se me perdió dos veces, segundo porque lo edite como mil veces, como se dieron cuenta es el momento que todos esperábamos, se que quieren matarme por lo de Bella pero escuchen, esto no ha terminado, de hecho le queda el capítulo de desenlace y el epilogo, esta historia está por terminar, y recuerden que amo final feliz pero por dio esta historia necesita sus giros de 180° y este es uno de ellos**_

_**Espero sus reviews con amenazas por la tardanza o por lo que hago sufrir a mis personajes o para agradecerme, en fin saben que se acepta de todo un poco pero plis quiero reviews.**_

_**Prometo que el próximo capítulo no tardara tanto n.n lo juro **_

_**Los quiero mis lectores y espero sus reviews **_

_**Besos y Karikusaludos**_


	18. así sucedió todo II

Así sucedió todo…II

Edward POV

2019…

-Jasper, yo la amo, necesito que me digas que es lo que sucede… ella no puede estar muerta, no puede… ¿Verdad? -

-Edward tranquilo amigo por favor, le prometí a Bella que no te diría nada, simplemente tengo que decirte que es tu turno de ayudar en esto-

-¿ayudar, estas de broma?, Jasper, la razón de mi existencia esta inerte en esta habitación y tu quieres que pase por alto esto para seguir con tu experimento, se que estamos hablando de mi hermana pero tú ya viviste esto, yo no soy como tu Jasper, yo no tengo la inteligencia y la perseverancia para traer a Bella de vuelta, yo la necesito –

Sentí toda la histeria en mis palabras pero, eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, las manos que tenía apoyadas en los hombros de mi amigo fueron sacudidas al mismo tiempo que un puño se estampó en mi mejilla derecha.

-Edward, ¡claro que se cómo te sientes!, no seas idiota, claro que puedes salvar a Bella, lo puedes hacer en el pasado, hay varias formas, hasta tu novia lo supo, ella fue quien me lo dijo, te diré lo que me dijo y la cito, "no me importa si Edward se pone histérico, has que ponga su enojado trasero en esa máquina, el tiene que entender que todo puede salir bien" –

Tomé a Jasper por el cuello de su pulcra bata y lo puse frente mío -¿tú sabías que esto sucedería? Y aun así permitiste que lo hiciera, es que acaso están locos los dos –

-ninguno de los dos está loco, si escuchas la teoría es muy lógica pero ella me pidió que no te la contara y estoy en acuerdo con ella, necesitamos esos sentimientos que tienes a flor de piel ahora para que pueda salir todo a pedir de boca con nuestro plan, ahora, por favor, ¿serias tan amable de sentarte en la maldita maquina disponible y rescatar a tu novia por favor? –

Aun con mis dudas y sintiendo un tremendo coraje hacia mi amigo, lo obedecí, si él y Bella tenían la suficiente confianza en que su estúpido plan secreto funcionaria, entonces tenía que hacerlo, por ella, por mi hermana y por mi sobrino.

Solo al sentarme los asistentes de laboratorio me llenaron con cables y electrodos, seguimos la misma rutina de siempre, mis ojos pesados y a punto de sucumbir a la obscuridad, no me importa el plan que idearon, lo que me importa e interesa es traer a mi novia y mi hermana de vuelta de una vez por todas, suficiente habíamos sufrido ya como para tener que sufrir el doble.

2017…

Me encontraba rebanando trozos de zanahoria para la sopa de verduras que preparaba, de un momento a otro me invadió una especie de incertidumbre la cual provocó que me cortara levemente mi dedo índice, aun con esa sensación y con la paciencia y astucia de un gato que idea algún plan, inicié mecánicamente la curación de la herida. Después de terminar con eso saqué mi celular dejando de lado la preparación de la cena, marqué repetidas veces pero ninguna era contestada, entonces recordé que Bella dejaba el celular en vibrador cuando estaba en clase.

-Mierda, Isabella, contesta –

Al ver que no contestaría le dejé un mensaje en su celular pidiendo que se comunicara conmigo a la brevedad posible, no entendía cual era la preocupación en todo esto, eso es lo que no lograba comprender. Dispuesto a relajarme un poco y dejar de imaginarme cosas extrañas, decidí tomar un baño tranquilo, faltaba alrededor de media hora para que Bella y mi hermana regresaran así que supuse que tendría tiempo.

Me puse ropa cómoda y justo cuando me miraba en el espejo observé una fotografía mía y de Bella, ambos felices tirados en el pasto del campus, tendríamos unos veinte años cuando eso sucedió pero a ella le encantaba coleccionar nuestras fotografías, justo al lado de la fotografía se encontraba el delicado alhajero donde Bella ponía su gargantilla, lo abrí lentamente pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que estaba vacío.

-Isabella, te dije que te lo quitaras –

Detestaba que no se tomara enserio el traer ese tipo de joyería en la calle, cuando no se ameritaba, era una atracción a ser asaltada y más ahora que solo mi hermana y ella salían solas. Honestamente esto no estaba ayudando con mi estado. Sin pensármelo dos veces fui a la sala y marqué en automático el teléfono de Jasper.

-Jasper al habla –

-Jasper, soy Edward, disculpa que te llamé pero estoy algo inquieto, te parecería si pasó por ti y vamos a buscar a las chicas –

-pero ellas ya deben de haber salido –

-pues las buscamos por el camino, la verdad no creo soportar ni diez minutos más así –

-está bien, te espero en la planta baja –

Mientras colgaba el teléfono tomé las llaves del auto y mi móvil. No esperé a que el motor calentara, era demasiada la incertidumbre y lo peor de todo es no saber que lo causaba, en cuanto pasé por Jasper ya nada me importó, tenía que encontrarla.

-¿podrías bajar la maldita velocidad?-

-No-

-¿quieres matarnos?, esto no nos ayudará en nada –

Decidí hacerle caso a mi amigo y bajar la velocidad un poco, cuando por fin estaba encontrando un punto de paz y paciencia en mi persona, aquella pequeña luz que te decía que todo estaba bien, que solo eran ideas mías, comenzó a sonar mi móvil y toda la concentración se fue al caño, la pantalla marcaba el numero de Bella, eso en vez de tranquilizarme me alteró un poco más, me paré a un lado de la acera pues definitivamente tenia los nervios destrozados como para ir manejando y hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Bella, ¿Dónde están?, Jasper y… -

-E…Edward… Bella –

-¿Alice, que haces con el teléfono de Bella, donde esta ella? –

Solo se escuchaban sollozos por parte de mi hermana, podía distinguir la dificultad con las que trataba de formar una palabra.

-Bella… Edward ven pronto… estamos a dos cuadras del parque central, es un callejón –

-necesito hablar con Bella, ponla al teléfono –

-¡solo ven de una maldita vez si quieres hablar con ella! –

No me dio tiempo a responder, no estaba lejos del destino pero por qué no me la había querido pasar, el estado en el que me llamó mi hermana me recordaba a cuando ella entraba en estado de pánico, ¿Qué demonios les había sucedido?

Al llegar al dichoso callejón solo me bajé del auto sin siquiera terminar de apagarlo, escuche el portazo dado por mi acompañante mientras yo me internaba en la obscuridad del lugar, lo primero que vi me hizo frenar en seco, Alice estaba tirada dándome la espalda, no paraba de estremecerse y llorar, por un momento pensé que la habían dañado pero cuando comencé a caminar de nuevo mi mundo se vino aun más abajo, si eso se podía. El cuerpo inerte de Isabella estaba tirado bocabajo rodeado por un charco de sangre, su sangre. Pude sentir como Jasper pasó a mi lado y tomó a mi hermana de los hombros mientras esta se sacudía y se aferraba al cuerpo de mi novia, yo no podía ni siquiera caminar.

-Suéltame Jasper, ella tiene que estar bien entiendes, Isabella despierta de una maldita vez –

-esto no te hace bien Alice, trata de calmarte de una buena vez, Edward, reacciona con un demonio y llama a una ambulancia si es que quieres servir de algo –

Lentamente mi hermana se retiró de enfrente y yo no hice mas que cerrar los ojos, no quería ver a mi ángel en el suelo y así, sentía las pesadas lagrimas resbalar por mi rostro, escuche como Jasper hablaba por su móvil, se había dado cuenta que no pretendía moverme, de pronto sentí unos frágiles brazos a mi alrededor y una ligera humedad a la altura de mi pecho, por instinto cerré mis brazos entorno al pequeño cuerpo, comencé a sentir espasmos y poco a poco abrí los ojos, mi vida seguía tirada en el suelo pero esta vez sostenida de su rostro por Jasper, su cuerpo estaba pálido y sin fuerzas. Tomé los brazos de mi hermana y los alejé de mí, la aparté de mi camino para caminar hacia mi preciosa niña, justo cuando me posicioné a su lado, me dejé caer de rodillas y la atraje a mi cuerpo, comencé a besar sus mejillas y a mecerla en mis brazos.

-Isabella, despierta cariño, esto no es gracioso –

-Edward-

-no, ella solo está jugando, yo lo sé, listo Isabella, ya puedes despertar ya hemos entendido –

En ese preciso momento llegaron los paramédicos, en menos de un segundo me habían arrebatado a Bella de las manos, vi como todo se movía a mi alrededor, como la gente trabajaba sobre el cuerpo de mi novia, algunos mas internaban a mi hermana en una ambulancia para revisarla, también vi como Jasper hablaba con algunos paramédicos, pero no escuchaba nada hasta que alguien me tocó el hombro.

-Señor, ¿está herido? –

Mire mis manos teñidas de rojo al igual que la mayor parte de mi playera, sentí toda la realidad golpearme en ese momento, Isabella estaba en peligro y yo no podía hacer nada, lentamente volteé a ver a la camilla donde yacía mi niña.

-físicamente no, por favor atiéndanla a ella –

-¿es usted algo de la chica?-

-su novio –

-necesito que nos acompañe, alguien tiene que ir para encargarse del papeleo –

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, el paramédico comenzó a caminar hacia la ambulancia, yo hice ademan de levantarme del suelo pero justo en ese momento me di cuenta que había algo tirado al lado de la mancha carmesí de sangre, me acerque a ver que era y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi la gargantilla de Bella. La tomé entre mis manos y saque un pañuelo de mi pantalón donde la envolví con cuidado y la volví aguardar en mi bolsillo.

Le explique a Jasper que me encargaría de Bella, que el cuidara de mi hermana y en cuanto pudiera le marcaria para ponerlo al tanto. Me subí a la ambulancia en la parte de adelante a petición de los paramédicos pues se veía que tenían mucho movimiento en la parte de atrás, solo veía las siluetas moverse y en un momento me vi reflejado en el espejo, aunque yo sentía que estaba sereno y tomaba esto con calma me di cuenta que por fuera estaba hecho un desastre, las lagrimas no dejaban de desbordarse y mi cuerpo se crispaba con cada respiración que daba.

Cuando llegamos al hospital todo se volvió peor, el realismo fue algo totalmente cruel para mi mundo de sopor, un medico esperaba en la puerta de urgencias y los paramédicos llevaban a Bella lo más rápido que podían al mismo tiempo que hablaban de cosas sin sentido para mí, yo solo los seguía tratando de acercarme a mi ángel pero siempre me alejaban de ella. Unas puertas blancas se abrieron permitiendo a los paramédicos pasar con Bella pero uno de ellos se regresó y posó sus manos en mis hombros.

-lo siento pero no puede pasar, esta área es solo para urgencias y no se permite el paso, por favor acompáñeme para arreglar el papeleo de la paciente –

-como quiere que me concentre en eso cuando mi novia esta tan grave –

-es lo mejor, le prometo que en cuanto tenga noticias de donde será llevada se lo diré, sígame por favor –

Lo seguí hasta lo que debía ser la recepción, la joven me miraba con terror al ver mis prendas manchadas de sangre pero solo se preocupo en hacer su trabajo. Después de una hora y media se acercó a mí una enfermera, me dijo que Bella sería llevada a quirófano para poder estudiar las heridas y los órganos, dependiendo del resultado se decidiría si pasaría a cuidados intensivos o a piso. Llamé a Jasper explicándole un poco la situación, el me dijo que los padres de Bella y mis padres ya se habían enterado y que estaban en camino, ellos llegarían más tarde ya que a Alice le habían dado un calmante pues no querían que en su estado se alterara, así que estaría dormida por unas horas.

Mi desesperación era demasiada y la pequeña sala de espera no ayudaba, me senté en el suelo y deje que mi cuerpo se desahogara como no lo había podido hacer, era el momento idóneo para hacerlo ya que mi familia no se encontraba y no tenía que hacerme el fuerte por nadie. Los minutos se hicieron horas y nadie me daba noticias de mi linda Isabella, me encontraba parado frente a la pared con mi frente pegada a ella, mis ojos no habían parado su llanto en ningún momento, era tanta la impotencia y la soledad que me lastimaba.

-Familiares de Isabella Swan –

-soy yo, ¿Cómo esta, que ha sucedido? –

-la paciente presento heridas profundas, su estado de inconsciencia se debe a que perdió demasiada sangre, necesita una transfusión ya que con la sangre que contábamos en el hospital solo hemos logrado restablecerla, ¿usted conoce algún familiar o persona que tenga sangre tipo "O" negativa? –

-yo tengo ese tipo de sangre –

-gracias al cielo que ese tipo de sangre es común, la jovencita no está en estado de esperar donadores, por favor venga conmigo –

Me hicieron pasar a una habitación donde se encargaron de la donación de sangre y después me pidieron que reposara unos minutos recostado ya que podría presentar mareos.

-Señor Cullen, hay gente que pregunta por usted –

En ese momento entraron por la puerta del cuarto mis padres, mi madre me abrazó mientras trataba de consolarme, solo de sentir su apoyo me desmorone de nuevo, mi papá esperó su turno para demostrarme su apoyo y cariño, yo me dejé caer en la camilla mientras mi mamá paseaba sus manos por mis mejillas.

-tranquilo Edward, todo saldrá bien hijo, las noticias malas viajan pronto y ella es muy fuerte, el doctor no te dijo nada malo ¿o sí? –

-solo me dijo que había perdido mucha sangre, pero todavía no salía de quirófano, ¿Qué tanto pueden estar haciéndole mamá?, a ella no le gusta los hospitales, debe estar asustada, me necesita –

-lo que ella necesita es que te tranquilices, todos debemos serenarnos y pensar positivamente –

Después de unos minutos me sentí bien para caminar un poco por la habitación pero aun así la enfermera no me dejaba abandonarla, dijo que necesitaba unos 20 minutos más de reposo, a los pocos minutos apareció Jasper diciendo que mi hermana se encontraba en casa en compañía de una de sus amigas y justo después llegó el mismo doctor con el que había hablado.

-supondré que todos ustedes son familiares de la señorita Swan –

-¿Cómo esta doctor? –

-las heridas que presentó fueron profundas y rompieron dos de sus costillas del lado derecho pero ningún órgano presentó perforación o daño, perdió mucha sangre pero logramos estabilizarla, ahora está fuera de peligro pero aun así prefiero que pase dos días en cuidados intensivos, solo para ser precavidos –

Mi madre me rodeó con sus brazos y yo simplemente no dejaba de sonreír, Bella estaría bien, eso es todo lo que se escuchaba en mi cabeza. El doctor hizo ademan de retirarse.

-disculpe Doctor pero, ¿puedo verla? –

-por el momento está siendo transferida y el efecto de la anestesia no pasará hasta dentro de unas cinco o seis horas, además todavía estas algo débil, te vendré a buscar en cuanto sepa que has comido algo y te prometo dejarte verla unos minutos –

-muchas gracias doctor-

-es una chica muy fuerte, no presentó problemas en el quirófano y recibió muy bien las transfusiones, tal parece que no se dejaría vencer –

-ella es testaruda, jamás pensé que eso la llevara a algún lado –

El doctor salió de la habitación dejándome un poco más tranquilo, pero para estarlo completo necesitaba verla y no me dejarían hacerlo hasta después.

-Bueno hijo yo llamaré a los padres de Isabella para que no se preocupen por la incertidumbre-

-y yo te iré a buscar algo de comer querido, ya escuchaste al doctor –

-Gracias papá, mamá –

-no agradezcas nada Edward, sabes que te queremos y siempre estaremos contigo, Bella es de la familia también así que por eso estamos aquí, Jasper hazle compañía mientras regresamos, ¿está bien? –

-Claro Esme, yo tranquilizo al manojo de nervios –

Después de casi una hora de reposo, de verme obligado a comer dos diferentes platillos y de una chequeo de rutina, por fin el doctor había venido por mí para llevarme a donde estaba Bella, el me explicó que solo podía permanecer algunos minutos ya que esta área tenía prohibida las visitas.

Entré a una habitación donde me obligaron a colocarme ropa esterilizada encima así como portar un cubre bocas, una de las enfermeras me explico que era un área de extremo cuidado debido a los pacientes que se encontraban en ella. Dentro del recinto encontré al doctor quien con una seña de indico que lo siguiera, no fue mucho lo que caminamos por el pasillo cuando nos paramos frente a un gran ventanal, dentro se podía observar a mi precioso ángel dormida, afortunadamente la imagen no fue tan cruda como la imagine, yo la veía rodeada de aparatos y con intravenosas, pero solo tenía puesta una mascarilla de oxigeno y una delgada intravenosa a su mano derecha.

-Cuando despierte se querrá quitar eso de la mano –

-dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo, los pacientes que tienen miedo a las agujas tienden a no mover mucho la mano por el mismo miedo, puede pasar unos minutos, yo regresaré para indicarle la salida después –

Me adentre con mucho cuidado como si en cualquier momento ella se pudiera despertar, el doctor dijo que aún faltaba un par de horas para eso pero yo quería imaginar que ella estaba ahí jugándome una broma, como las que solíamos hacernos. Veía su pecho subir y bajar con cada acompasada respiración, acomode su cabello para dejar despejado su rostro y poder darle un cálido beso en la frente.

-me tenias tan preocupado princesa, mira que ser escudo de mi hermana, jamás se te vuelva a ocurrir algo como eso mi vida, no sabes el infierno que he vivido este día, y no fui el único, Alice entró en crisis pero la lograron controlar, Jasper, bueno el es Jasper, fue el más centrado –

Logre hacerme un campo a su lado para sentarme, tomé su mano libre y la llevé a mis labios, sentir su olor, su tacto, su piel, era como si llevara siglos sin hacerlo cuando solo habían sido unas horas, vi como una pequeña gota caía en el dorso de su mano, instintivamente toque mis mejillas y me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Me agache para quedar frente a frente con ella, me apoye en su frente viendo a mi pequeña tranquila.

-no sabes cuánto me ha afectado verte casi perdida, no sé qué haría sin ti princesa, tu eres mi vida completa, pasando esto sería capaz de llevarte directo al registro civil para que te cases conmigo, pero tu madre nos mataría por ello –

Platique con Bella tratando de explicarle lo que su accidente había causado, como esperando que ella se despertara y piedra perdón o nos reprochara el preocuparnos por ella, pero ella solo siguió dormida, como una pequeña niña indefensa, la niña indefensa que solo yo conocía…

-mi niña, solo mía –

2019…

Cuando sentí la sensación de calidez en mi rostro fue cuando percibí los ligeros calambres y contacto con mis labios, ni siquiera había reaccionado cuando ya estaba respondiendo el beso de esos conocidos labios, tal vez seguía en el sopor, tal vez no estaba soñando, entreabrí ligeramente mis ojos para ver aquellas espesas pestañas a escasos centímetros, mis manos cobraron vida propia y acuné la delicada cara de Bella en ellas para poder besar como es debido. Al poco tiempo comenzó a faltarnos la respiración y los ligeros carraspeos de la sala hicieron que paráramos nuestra acción. Ella se sentó en mi regazo y se acomodo en mi pecho mientras sonreía para mí.

-¿Bella, que sucedió? –

-creíste que te desharías de mí tan fácilmente, pero si tú eres mi héroe –

Vi como Jasper se acercó a nosotros y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de mi novia.

-tienes una novia muy lista, ella fue quien calculo todo esto –

-me pueden explicar los dos que esa teoría o hipótesis que se cargan, me siento algo utilizado –

-veras mi vida, hace poco hable con Jasper sobre una posible solución al incidente de Alice –

-¿tu brillante solución fue ser un escudo humano?, Bella casi te pierdo, y tu Jasper, no sé cómo fue que la dejaste seguir esta locura –

-hey Edward, escúchala, créeme que tiene mucho sentido –

- así es Edward, escucha antes de empezar a regañarnos, le dije a Jasper que yo era la única persona que sabía exactamente lo que ocurriría en ese incidente, yo podía evitarlo, sabría como es que la herirían, me he pasado las últimas semanas estudiando libros del cuerpo humano, buscando lugares del tórax donde fuera difícil dañar algún órgano, estudiando cada movimiento preciso para que todo saliera a la perfección –

- en pocas palabras estudiaste como y donde querías que te hirieran, Bella eso es como suicidarte inteligentemente, ¿Qué tal si fallaban tus cálculos, si tu morías Isabella, pensaste en eso, paso ese pequeño detalle por tu cabeza? –

Me levante del asiento para caminar un poco por la sala, estaba perdiendo los estribos, de pronto sentí esos delicados brazos alrededor de mi cintura y los pequeños sollozos en mi espalda. Quise hacerme el duro, no quebrantar mi postura, pero recordé la imagen de Bella tendida en el callejón y no pude soportar el atraerla a mí y consolarla.

-perdóname Edward, yo no pretendía hacerle daño a nadie, sabía que tenía que haber alguien lastimado pero yo tenía la forma de que ambas nos salváramos –

-pudiste haber muerto y lo sabes –

-yo sabía que no, Jasper estaba al tanto de lo que podía suceder, es por eso que tu tenias que intervenir, sabía que con tu desesperación harías las cosas por instinto, si te hubiéramos puesto al tanto de nuestra teoría ni siquiera nos hubieras dejado intentarla -

-si por era una locura, yo no te permitiría hacer algo que atentara contra tu existencia –

- disculpen que me meta en su discusión de pareja pero, Edward yo deje que lo hiciera por el simple hecho de que su cuerpo permanecía aquí, veras, si ella sufría un daño irreversible en el pasado su cuerpo seguía aquí y teníamos 24 horas para evitar el desenlace, en pocas palabras tendríamos un gran lapso de tiempo para evitar un desenlace fatal –

-¿por eso estabas tan calmado cuando me dijiste que yo podía salvarla? –

-por eso y porque había visto como la habían herido, es poco probable que muriera instantáneamente con ese tipo de heridas –

-ya basta dejen de hablar de mi no muerte por favor, se dan cuenta que esto se termino, es decir, ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer –

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermana, ella no murió, donde esta?-

-esto no es magia saben, mi pequeña duende no aparecerá por esa puerta y dirá "hey e vuelto", todo sucederá como los ligeros cambios que han pasado, ustedes se dieron cuenta que estaban comprometidos mucho después de que hicieron el cambio en el pasado, pues esto será igual, de pronto tal vez una mañana todo sea muy diferente, solo nos resta esperar y ver los resultado de todo esto, jamás terminaré de agradecerles todo chicos, por creer en mí, por confiarme tu problema Isabella, por creer en mí para erradicar a Ruby, gracias chicos-

Después de arreglar todo y aclarar un poco nuestras dudas, estaba impaciente por pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi hermosa Isabella, nos despedimos de Jasper y de las personas que en estos meses nos habían ayudado en todo momento tomé a Bella de la mano y juntos caminábamos hacia la puerta cuando Jasper nos llamó.

-Bella, recuerda que los cambios pueden ser muy drásticos, tengo una teoría de cómo pueden surgir esos cambios pero no te los diré pues perderán su encanto, solo te pido que tomes todo de la forma más serena, tal vez Edward no recuerde nada de esta gran aventura, o solo recuerde cosas vagas, tu y yo recordaremos todo, pues estamos desde el inicio en esto, ¿podrías levantar un poco tu blusa?-

-¿Qué? –

-solo hazlo –

Aun un poco interrogante, Bella levantó su blusa solo un poco y lo que vimos nos dejó un poco asombrados, justo del costado derecho se podía ver un delgada y muy discreta línea rosada, no era brumosa ni mucho menos, Bella paseó sus dedos por ella mientras no podía dejar de observarla.

-cosas como esa cicatriz harán que no te olvides de todo lo que hemos pasado, será un recuerdo de cómo has salvado a mi Alice, de cómo te salvaste a ti misma y de cómo le has devuelto el sentido a nuestras vidas, si ese día que veas cambios que te puedan abrumar tú sientes un poco de miedo o incertidumbre, acude a mí, yo te podre orientar un poco, después de todo, seremos los únicos que sabremos por que suceden ese tipo de cambios –

-Gracias Jasper –

-gracias a ustedes, jamás se los dejaré de agradecer –

Esa noche, Bella y yo nos refugiamos en nuestra cama lo más unidos que podíamos, yo cuidé su sueño hasta que estuvo completamente dormida, era mi ángel personal, mi princesa, en pocas palabras ella era mi vida, tenía sus defectos, su empeño, su orgullo. Algo me decía que esos cambios de los que tanto hablaban sucederían muy pronto y yo estaría al lado del amor de mi vida para apoyarla y disfrutar de nuestro gran triunfo. Posé mis labios sobre su frente, después sus mejillas.

-mi niña, solo mía –

Por último dejé un tierno beso en sus rosados labios y me refugié en su cuello, ahora no nos quedaba más que esperar, esperar y disfrutar de nuestra gran victoria.

_**Sin duda alguna, uno de los mejores capítulos de este fanfic y de los más largos también o.0 **_

_**Sé que los hice sufrir bastante pero miren ya estamos llegando al final feliz, espero les guste como fue todo esto, sé que me estoy tardando en subir pero es porque en verdad quiero subir algo que yo se que les agradara.**_

_**Bueno espero y les guste el epilogo, el cual sin duda alguna es algo que llevó esperando subir pronto, ya lo tengo todo desglosado solo me falta unirlo en un todo.**_

_**Este fue el ultimo capitulo y ya solo me queda por entregarles el epilogo, díganme que les pareció, manden reviews que ya son los últimos de esta historia y díganme que tal por favor, se aceptan de todo ya saben.**_

_**Sin más por el momento me despido, los quiero mis lectores.**_

_**Besos y karikusaludos **_

Nos vemos pronto con el epilogo de esta historia

¿Qué creen que suceda?...o.o

¿Dónde está Alice?...chanchanchan!

¿Qué pasara con Edward y Bella?...(nupcias tal vez, tal vez mas)

¿Por qué simplemente no se los digo?

O si… porque eso se dirá en el epilogo n.n

Los quiero y

Esperen respuesta a esas preguntas pronto….


	19. el principio de un final feliz Epilogo

Epilogo

El principio de un final feliz

Bella POV

2019…

Sentía la opresión de mis sueños, pequeños flashbacks de mi vida se presentaban, era como una remasterización de lo que había vivido hasta ahora, o eso pensaba hasta que comencé a ver cosas que ni recordaba haber vivido, era como si me contaran cosas de mi vida que jamás había visto. Comenzando con esto…

Flash Back

-Ho mi dios Bella, te ves preciosa –

-tú te vez tan tierna con tu pancita de seis meses y vestida de novia Alice –

-pero que hay de ti, hace poco estabas en un hospital y mírate, estamos teniendo una boda doble por el simple hecho de que mi hermano decidió que no quería perderte y te necesitaba a su lado para siempre –

-recordar a Edward el día que Salí del hospital y como tenía todo preparado en el departamento donde me pidió matrimonio me hace darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo amo y de lo mucho que lo necesito a mi lado –

Flash Back

Ver como la propuesta de Edward de hace algunos meses se desvanecía mientras que lo que decía Alice se fortalecía casi convenciéndome que Edward me pidió matrimonio cuando Salí del hospital, Imágenes de ese día rondaron mi cabeza, la boda, nuestro primer beso de marido y mujer, la recepción, nuestra luna de miel, nuestra primera noche como esposos, aquellos paseos por Roma, nuestros momentos especiales, lugares que visitamos, fotografías que tomamos, la infinidad de besos que nos dimos, todos los recordaba y los sentía como si estuvieran tatuados en mi piel.

A ese magnífico sueño le siguieron más, entre ellos el nacimiento de Víctor, el pequeñín de Alice y Jasper, este nacimiento nos hizo volver antes de lo previsto de nuestra luna de miel ya que mi sobrino decidió adelantarse un mes, sin duda alguna se parecería a Alice desde el nacimiento. También recordé y viví el bautizo de mi sobrino, ahora ahijado, en esas imágenes pude ver a mi amiga Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper acompañada por Emmett quien tenía sus manos apoyadas en el redondo vientre de mi amiga.

Lo siguiente que recordé, fueron las convivencias, las cenas en casa de mis suegros, las veces que Edward y yo cuidábamos a Víctor en nuestra casa, ver a Edward dormir con el Bebé en su pecho, los dos tan profundamente, sentir cuando tome por primera vez la decisión de querer darle esa felicidad a Edward, la felicidad de un hijo nuestro, eso que el tanto anhelaba y que de un momento a otro yo también.

Lo que le siguió a esto fueron pasajes, platicas con mi madre, momentos especiales con Edward, las cosas sucedían muy rápido, es como si adelantaran mi vida en segundos, de pronto todo se pasó a blanco. Solo vi a Edward correr por un pasillo blanco, su rostro se notaba preocupado y a la vez ¿feliz?, detrás de él venía mi familia, porque eso representaba Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, mis padres y mis dos pequeños sobrinos, aunque Mackenzie no lo era de sangre la quería como una hija propia y era tan hermosa como una muñequita de porcelana, gracias a dios se parecía a su madre solo que con esos risos de Emmett que la volvían más linda aun, todos y cada una de ellos se habían vuelto algo importante para mí en tan poco tiempo. Edward abrió una gran puerta, solo se escuchaba un ligero llanto, un llanto que me erizó la piel, no por el miedo si no porque me era tan familiar, de pronto la imagen de un pequeño bultito envuelto en una mantita azul con sus ojos serrados por la fuerza que ejercía al llorar se posesionaron de todo el fondo blanco. Fue como recibir un golpe en la boca del estomago, ese pequeño extraño, era el extraño más conocido que podría existir, sus rasgos rosados, esos labios abultados, su escaso cabello cobrizo, era mi bebé, nuestro bebé, Giovanni, ese angelito que esperaba desde hace años, ese regalo que quería brindarle a Edward, en definitiva esto tenía que ser un sueño, y uno sumamente extraño. Traté por todos los medios levantarme pero la pesadez de mis ojos ni siquiera me dejaba abrirlos.

Al poco rato comencé a escuchar voces, mi subconsciente no quería soñar más, todo esto me asustaba, es como si hubiera perdido la memoria y el destino me jugara una mala pero muy mala pasada, sentí la humedad de mis lagrimas en mi rostro así como los pequeños espasmos de mi cuerpo. Unas cálidas manos, ya no sabía si eran obra de mi imaginación o eran de verdad, limpiaban a toda prisa las lagrimas, eran pequeñas y suaves, y tan familiares.

-mami llora –

-shhh- sentí como las pequeñas manos se alejaban y como el peso de al lado de la cama se hundía mas –dejemos a mami descansar campeón, de seguro llora por algún sueño –

-quesadilla, tita Ali sueño malo llorar –

-Pesadilla, Gio, pesadilla, así se dicen a los sueños feos que te hacen llorar, pero también hay sueños bonitos que te pueden hacer llorar, y tu mami siempre llora cuando está feliz y cuando esta triste –

Sentí como un pequeño peso se arrastraba hasta mis brazos y hacia que los rodeara con ellos mientras su cálido rostro descansaba en mi hombro, de pronto un pequeño beso se dejo sentir en mi frente seguido por otro en mi nariz. Fue inevitable esconder el destello de sonrisa que emanaba de mi rostro.

-mira papi, mami despierta –

De pronto esos brazos fuertes y amorosos me rodearon por los hombros atrayéndome hacia él, un suave beso en los labios me indicó que no había nada que temer, estábamos juntos y tal vez las cosas fueron rápidas pero todo estaba bien, después de todo las cosas tenían que cambiar si jugabas con el tiempo, y ese ligero cambio trajo a Giovanni a nuestras vidas. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fueron esos profundos ojos verdes, pero esta vez no solo eran un par, si no dos. Instantáneamente Edward me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que tenia tantos deseos de tomar a mi bebé en mis brazos. Mi vista se posó en aquel niño de un año que me sonreía como si estuviera viendo la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, extendí mis brazos hacia él y en respuesta obtuve un millón de besos en mi rostro, yo no paraba de reír mientras mecía a mi bebé en brazos, Edward nos miraba feliz, con ese brillo en su mirada que era nuevo para mí, de pronto me miró directamente y río conmigo.

-Buenos días preciosa mami –

-vaya que son buenos apuesto papi, ¿tu... Recuerdas? –

-después hablamos de eso Bella, mira a Giovanni, disfrútalo y simplemente se feliz –

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé en la cama escuchando las cortas palabras que lograba unir Gio por su cuenta, el era muy expresivo, sin duda alguna quedaba claro que yo era su madre y Edward su padre, mi bebé era una réplica exacta de su padre, ojos verdes, cabello castaño y desordenado, lo único que le hacía parecerse a mi eran esas mejillas sonrosadas. Era perfecto y lo mejor de todo, era nuestro.

-muy bien Gio, ¿Qué tal si te preparo algo de desayunar? –

Me senté en la cama para ponerme unas sandalias y en ese momento los bracitos de Gio se posicionaron del cuello de Edward quien lo cargo en la espalda al mismo tiempo que me ofrecía su mano, yo la tome gustosa, tal vez esto era nuevo pero era una diferencia que sin duda me gustaba y mucho.

Con la ayuda de mis dos caballeros preparamos unos elaborados y sencillos sándwiches ya que Gio quería ayudar y este tipo de alimento era el que más le gustaba preparar pues solo tenía que poner las cosas en orden mientras Edward y yo solo untábamos los aderezos. Gio se sentó en la alfombra de la sala frente a la tele donde estaba sumamente concentrado en las caricaturas que le había puesto Edward. El y yo nos quedamos sentados en la barra que dividía a la cocina de la sala, veía los pequeños movimientos de mi hijo, aunque sabía que era la primera vez que lo veía, sus movimientos eran tan predecibles y tan conocidos, incluso había ocasiones donde pensaba que todo lo que viví había sido solo un sueño.

-¿enserio todo esto pasó? –

-yo no me encuentro mejor que tu Bella. Esta mañana desperté con ese hermoso niño en mis brazos, tan aferrado a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello, y lo más raro de todo es que yo sabía todo sobre él, tuve la suerte de ser el único despierto en ese momento para poder llorar y disfrutar de ustedes, fue algo muy extraño pero me gusta, el me gusta y mejor es que es de los dos, lo único que me da un poco de pendiente es ver a Alice, no sé cómo voy a reaccionar. –

-yo no entiendo cómo puedes recordar, se supone que los únicos que sentiríamos el cambio seriamos Jasper y yo –

-supongo que Jasper se equivocó en ese aspecto, al parecer si utilizas la maquina aunque sea solo una vez, puedes recordar lo que hiciste- Edward me rodeo con sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello –no sabes lo feliz que me hace recordar las cosas, saber todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar juntos, si bien es cierto que verte tirada en el suelo cubierta de sangre no es un grato recuerdo, me alegra saber que ese no fue el desenlace de nuestro amor – me tomó por los hombros y me miró seriamente – hablando de eso, ¿se puede saber en qué diablos pensabas?, jamás he conocido a persona más tonta que quiera suicidarse –

-era la única salida, no tendré esa pelea de nuevo – lentamente levanté mi blusa del pijama y observe las delgadas líneas en mi costado, una coloración rosada y pequeña recordándome que lo que viví si ocurrió. Edward paseó sus dedos por una de ellas mientras sus ojos estaban serrados, instintivamente tomé su rostro y le regalé un pequeño beso. Esto hizo que el sonriera y volviera a abrazarme – deja de atormentarte, estamos los dos aquí, y ya no somos solo dos – en ese momento las palabras me hicieron dar un vuelco, sentí de nuevo la falta de aire y rápidamente me zafé de los brazos de Edward tratando de acomodar mis ideas.

- ¿sucede algo malo Bella? –

-no… eso creo, solo es mi avalancha de emociones, estoy bien no te preocupes –

-¡Mami, Bip bip! –

Rápidamente me dirigí a Gio quien sostenía mi teléfono celular, le di un besito en la mejilla mientras tomaba el aparato y respondía.

-aquí Bella –

-¿sorprendida con los cabios? –

-Jasper, ¡tengo un bebé! –

-yo tengo en mi cama al ángel más hermoso de esta tierra, y al mismo tiempo tengo a un diablillo jalando las sabanas por querer desayunar –

- Jasper… ¿Cómo? … tengo miedo… Alice… -

- yo tampoco he lidiado con ella, no ha despertado y sinceramente no sé cómo reaccionaré cuando lo haga, además, Víctor dice que no siempre despierta de buen humor –

Me uní a las risas de mi amigo, mientras miraba a mi hijo y me imaginaba la ola de emociones que debería de estar sintiendo Jasper en este momento. De pronto se escuchó una suave voz al fondo de la llamada.

-oye tu señor genio, ¿Quién no se despierta de buen humor? Y ¿con quién hablas tan temprano? –

Me quedé estática sin embargo Jasper solo dijo que esta tarde fuera a su casa antes de colgar.

-¿Qué paso, quien era?-

-tú hermana, Alice… acaba de despertar –

-debemos de tomar eso como buena señal, es decir que todo funcionó –

-no entiendo como estas tan tranquilo, acabo de escuchar su voz y ni siquiera le pude contestar a Jasper, imagínate que pasara cuando la vea -

-yo si me doy una idea de lo que pasará, pero tenemos que estar conscientes que este es el resultado que buscábamos, lo hemos conseguido, hay que estar contentos – Edward trató de relajarme con su apoyo y sus caricias, siempre dicen que en una pareja uno debe ser el fuete, en este caso, Edward siempre era esa persona.

-Jasper dijo que fuéramos a su casa para la comida-

-bien señora Cullen, si no se apresura y toma un baño, creo que todos nos retrasaremos a esa comida –

-¿debería de bañar primero a Giovanni? –

-eso déjamelo a mí, tú encárgate de relajarte y prepararte mentalmente para lo que viene, no quiero usar esa máquina extraña de Jasper otra vez –

Después de un baño relajante, y habiéndome puesto mi bata para comenzar a buscar algo de ropa en mi habitación, no pude evitar echar un vistazo en el baño principal donde Edward trataba de mantener la atención de Gio mientras el no paraba de sumergir los pequeños juguetes flotantes en la bañera, la ropa de Edward estaba salpicada por todos lados.

-Vamos campeón, el agua se pondrá fría si sigues jugando, terminemos de bañarte –

-tal parece que tienes problemas técnicos aquí –

-bueno, al parecer la actividad del Baño es echa por ti, no ha parado de llamarte, ¿me darías una mano? –

Me hinqué al lado de Edward y tomé una de las esponjas de la repisa, comencé a limpiar suavemente los brazos y el rostro de mi bebé, el solo seguía jugando con el agua. Cuando terminamos, Edward lo envolvió en una toalla y me tendió su mano.

-se te da muy bien esto de ser mamá, al parecer al que le faltan cosas por aprender es a mí –

- nada de eso, simplemente que las mujeres siempre somos las que nos encargamos del baño –

-pues el que falta de bañarse aquí soy yo –

- ni lo sueñes Cullen, ahora te encargas de cambiar a Giovanni y después te duchas tu solito –

-pero dijiste que la encargada del baño eras tú –

- y lo soy, pero tú idea solo nos retrasaría más –

-está bien pero me la debe Señora Cullen –

Después de unas cuantas horas nos encontrábamos los tres parados a las afueras de la puerta principal de la casa de Jasper, casa que ahora era de él y su familia, Edward llamó y la puerta emitió el sonido que nos permitía pasar a la residencia, de pronto unos cálidos brazos me rodearon, el sentimiento de cariño me inundó.

-vaya pero miren quien está aquí, mí querida nuera Bella –

-se supone que te deberías de alegrar por ver a tu hijo mamá –

-Ho vamos Edward, yo te vi crecer, pero a esta linda muchachita solo la veo cuando se dignan a visitarnos o cuando yo vengo –

Aun siendo presa de los brazos de Esme, vi como Edward abrazaba su padre y también como Giovanni solo nos miraba confundido. Al parecer mi pequeño disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención, todo un Cullen debía ser.

-Esme, es un gusto verte en verdad, pero al parecer alguien esta empezando a ponerse celoso –

En ese mismo instante, Esme corrió, literalmente, hacia mi pequeño y lo tomó en brazos, en lo que me parecieron segundos, Giovanni cambió su cara de confusión por una de completa felicidad, después de todo volvía a ser el centro de atención. Carlisle me ofreció su mano en saludo al mismo tiempo que me regalaba una cálida sonrisa, yo le correspondí mientras Edward me tomaba de la cintura y disfrutaba de la escena.

-bien bien, los hambres están en la terraza encargándose de "cosas de hombres" así que Carlisle, Edward, vayan hacia allá mientras yo me llevó a Bella a la cocina con las chicas, no sin antes dejar a Giovanni con los niños –

Esme se encaminó hacia la sala donde se podía ver un barandal de colores que la cercaba, también se podía escuchar el ruido de Víctor jugando con sus coches, supongo que por ahí debía estar Mackenzie también, Edward solo se encogió de hombros mientras Carlisle se lo llevaba. Era ahora o nunca, en esa cocina se encontraba Alice, la vería, de nuevo. Caminaba tan concentrada que de pronto la puerta se abrió hacia afuera y me golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte en la frente como para mandarme de sentón al suelo.

-rayos, están bien que soy torpe pero este fue intento de muerte – rápidamente volteé a ver al culpable, pero todo mi enojo se esfumó al ver a mi amiga, a la pequeña Alice, asomando su pequeño rostro y escondiéndose de mi tras la puerta aun abierta. Su rostro de preocupación cambio por una sonrisa de burla al mismo tiempo que salía de su escondite y se hincaba mi lado.

-tenías que ser tú, eres a la única que le pueden pasar estas cosas –

Su rostro, tan elegante como siempre, sonreía con esa felicidad que siempre la caracterizaba, algunas facciones más duras demostraban que mi amiga había crecido en estos dos años, los años que ella se suponía llevaba muerta. Instintivamente, y sin importarme que tan mal se podía ver, tomé a mi amiga por la cintura y la apreté contra mí, sentía los pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo debido a que estaba llorando contra su hombro, ella solo optó por pasear sus manos por mi espalda permitiéndome seguir llorando, sin importarle el por qué, no sé cuánto tiempo duramos así, pero yo no podía dejar de llorar por mas que le ordenara a mi cuerpo que parara.

-Bells, tranquila, ¿te duele mucho, te hice daño? –

Daño, no sabía cuánto daño había causado yo, seria yo la que tendría que estar preguntando eso. La dejé salir de la prisión de mis brazos mientras me reía de mis propias ironías. En cuanto ella se levanto, la puerta se abrió de nuevo dándole un pequeño golpe en el trasero, esta vez Rosalie era la que se escondía detrás de la puerta mientras Alice no dejaba de sobarse la retaguardia.

-Rayos Rosalie, fíjate cuando abras la puerta –

-lo siento – ambas me voltearon a ver con un deje de preocupación, no entiendo porque, solo me estaba riendo de lo sucedido, es que a caso eso se ve tan desquiciado – ¿Bella está bien? –

-eso creía, hasta que cambió drásticamente del estar llorando a reír como maniaca –

-¿Qué es lo que le hiciste para que llorara en primer lugar? –

-Hizo lo mismo que tu le acabas de hacer Rose, solo que Alice me golpeo la cabeza en vez del trasero –

-¿y es por eso que estas en el suelo? Vaya si eres imprudente Alice, Edward nos matará si se entera, ni siquiera puedes cuidar bien de tu amiga –

-calma Rose, no es como si fuera de porcelana, fue un accidente, Alice no se fijo, además siempre aterrizo de esta manera, no veo por qué pueda ser peligroso –

-como que no ves por… -

Rosalie cambio de color con solo ver que Esme se acercaba, mis amigas me levantaron y las tres nos adentramos en la cocina pretendiendo que llevábamos unos minutos ahí.

-¿Por qué nos escondemos de Esme? –

-no nos escondemos, pero creo que es mejor que ella no se enteré del circo que acaba de ocurrir ahí afuera, eso aria que se enterara de tu secreto –

-mi secre…-

-cállate, no tarda en entrar –

En efecto, Esme entró en la cocina y comenzamos con la elaboración de lo esencial para la parrillada, como ensaladas, algunos sándwiches, etc. Justo estaba cortando la lechuga cuando el "secreto" del que no querían que Esme se enterara me golpeó la cara…

_**Flash Back **_

– _**deja de atormentarte, estamos los dos aquí, y ya no somos solo dos – en ese momento las palabras me hicieron dar un vuelco, sentí de nuevo la falta de aire y rápidamente me zafé de los brazos de Edward tratando de acomodar mis ideas.**_

_**- ¿sucede algo malo Bella? –**_

_**-no… eso creo, solo es mi avalancha de emociones, estoy bien no te preocupes –**_

_**No sé cuánto tiempo duramos así, pero yo no podía dejar de llorar por más que le ordenara a mi cuerpo que parara.**_

_**-Bells, tranquila, ¿te duele mucho, te hice daño? –**_

_**-¿y es por eso que estas en el suelo? Vaya si eres imprudente Alice, Edward nos matará si se entera, ni siquiera puedes cuidar bien de tu amiga –**_

_**-¿Por qué nos escondemos de Esme? –**_

_**-no nos escondemos, pero creo que es mejor que ella no se enteré del circo que acaba de ocurrir ahí afuera, eso aria que se enterara de tu secreto –**_

_**-mi secre…-**_

_**Flash Back **_

-¡Dios mío Bella! -

En ese instante me di cuenta de por qué Esme me llamaba alterada, me acababa de cortar con el cuchillo y por más raro y sádico que parezca a mi no me importaba. Mi mente seguía vagando en las bases de ese secreto, recordé demasiadas cosas, tanto como los sueños que tuve esta mañana pero esta vez se trataban sobre eso. Cuando por fin regrese a la realidad, estaba sentada en un puesto del comedor de la cocina siendo curada por Rosalie. Mi mano libre la conduje a mi vientre, esperando que él pudiera darme una respuesta.

-¿ahora porque lloras?-

-estoy embarazada -

-shhh, quieres bajar la voz, eso solo lo sabemos tu, Edward, Alice y yo, se supone que hoy se lo dirán a los demás –

- y mis padres –

-ellos también vendrán tengo entendió, no entiendo porque reaccionas así, te enteraste de esto hace dos semanas y nosotros hace una –

-no lo sé, es que, es como si fuera nuevo para mí –

-un embarazo siempre es nuevo no importa si ya tienes un bebé –

-tú también estas embarazada, ¿no es cierto?-

-¿acaso te dio amnesia con el golpe de la puerta?, tengo tres meses, es por eso que no uso ropa ajustada, estas muy rara Bella, pareces una niña pequeña a la que le tenemos que explicar todo, no recuerdo que así hubieras estado con el embarazo de Gio –

En ese momento Edward entró al lugar con cara de preocupación, me miró más de lo suficiente, el lo sabía también. Rosalie al verlo le ofreció su lugar y se despidió con un movimiento de mano simple. El colocó su mano sobre la mía que descansaba en mi vientre.

-un Bebé Bella, es decir, otro Bebé –

-lo sé, todo esto es tan abrumador Edward, no sé cuantas veces he llorado en el día –

-¿tienes miedo? –

-creo que es el miedo típico que provocan estas cosas pero más que sentir miedo, estoy feliz, y tu ¿sientes miedo? –

-¿estás bromeando?, Bella me darás un hijo, es decir otro hijo, si me preguntas creo que tendremos problemas para que Gio lo acepte pero todo estará bien –

-todo estará bien –

Esas palabras fueron mi soporte ese día, mis padres al llegar se veían felices, al parecer por fin se habían permitido tener una relación sana, sin complicaciones. Alice en su papel de madre era toda una experta, tanto que hasta Mackenzie y mi hijo la obedecían, verla con nosotros no me permitía pensar en ese tiempo que nosotros cambiamos, ese donde ella no estaba, pero yo sabía por qué no podía verlo… por que había dejado de existir, ese tiempo se ha perdido en alguna parte, Rubí se ha perdido con él, la muerte de mi amiga se ha perdido con él, errores graves se han perdido con él, estaba consciente que siempre van a existir errores, la gente siempre los comete y de ahora en adelante tendré que aprender a vivir con ellos, nade de maquinas, nada de manipulaciones, tal vez a mí se me dio esa oportunidad porque de verdad ese error había marcado un destino erróneo en varias vidas y no solo en la mía; pero ya no habría más oportunidades como aquella. Ahora solo me quedaba vivir.

-Hay Isabella cariño ¿en qué piensas?, todos te esperan para hablar contigo cosas del bebé –

-pienso en todo lo que ha cambiado, en lo que hemos cambiado, me da miedo que tal vez nos hayamos equivocado otra vez Edward –

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Dándome la media vuelta vi a Jasper parado como si nada, brindándome una sonrisa -¿Qué te hace pensarlo Bella?, Edward está contigo, sigues siendo Bella… ¿verdad? Alice está viva, tienes un bebé, yo tengo a mi familia, inclusive tenemos algunos plus como tus padres y la felicidad de Rose, dime, ¿piensas que está mal, que nos hemos equivocado? –

-no me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es ¿Qué pasa si surge algo peor, otro error? –

-no te atormentes por el futuro – Jasper se acerco a Edward y a mí y tomo mis manos – si hay algo que aprendí con mis inventos es que el futuro no existe, tú haces tu futuro, ¿quieres equivocarte y vivir con miedo? Entonces lo harás, ¿quieres disfrutar de esto?- él se quitó de enfrente dejándome ver el interior de la sala donde todos reían y hablaban, nadie se veía tan preocupado como yo lo estaba, todos estaban bien – vamos Bella, disfrútalo, disfruta crear tu futuro, porque jamás lo veras, siempre vivirás el presente, el futuro es algo que solo planearas con ayuda de todos nosotros –

Jasper me regaló un tibio abrazo y estrechó las manos de Edward, justo antes de entrar en la sala volteo a vernos.

-gracias por ayudarme a rescatar a Alice, pero de ahora en adelante, no mas maquina, todos viviremos lo que nos toque, ¿de acuerdo? –

-de acuerdo –

-oigan ustedes trío de aburridos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

La pequeña Alice nos veía con esos ojos repletos de cariño, esa sonrisa en su rosto que iluminaba el lugar por donde pasaba, toda ese vitalidad, vitalidad que habíamos recuperado y que no dejaríamos que se fuera por una estupidez de nuevo. Jasper la tomo al estilo novia y la condujo dentro de la sala mientras Alice no dejaba de retorcerse para que la bajara. Edward me abrazó de la cintura y con su mano libre tomó mi barbilla para poder tener acceso a mis labios, ese beso era tan fuerte, con el firmábamos nuestro amor, nuestro cariño y nuestra confianza, porque nuestro amor había superado todo, desde una doble personalidad hasta el más fatal desenlace, Edward me había perdido de todas las maneras posibles y yo a él pero, aun estábamos aquí, haciéndole frente a nuestras vidas, demostrando que nadie nos haría flaquear por que sí.

-¿entramos señora Cullen? –

-voy a donde sea si vas conmigo –

-por el momento solo es a la sala –

- te amo Edward –

- y yo te amo a ti, y mira que lo he demostrado, así que jamás lo pongas en duda –

-no pensaba hacerlo, pero en serio, Te amo –

-yo también te amo Isabella -

_**Fin**_

_**Búa hemos llegado al fin T.T **_

_**Mi fanfic ha terminado, espero que les haya gustado el final, enserio que le dedique tiempo y esfuerzo, sé que me tarde demasiado en subir pero no me quiero poner a decir por que por que si no pareceré todo un mar de excusas pero recuerden que jamás abandono historia y por eso hoy 10 de junio de 2011 termino "regresiones" con un gran sabor de boca, esperando que en verdad la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**_

_**Mil gracias a todos los lectores pacientes, a los que no lo fueron, a los que me dejaban sus comentarios en los reviews y a los que no también, enserio me encanta haber terminado mi segundo fic y que gente como ustedes lo haya seguido.**_

_**Estoy trabajando en "cruce en dos vidas" este fic no lo he querido empezar a subir todavía porque la verdad quisiera avanzar algunos capítulos, estoy muy inspirada en el enserio, pero no se preocupen pronto muy pronto lo comenzare a subir, el summary está en mi perfil al igual que en youtube pueden encontrar el tráiler por si les interesa saber de qué va**_

_**Sin más por el momento y pidiéndoles que me dejen sus reviews sobre este final se los agradezco. Los quiero mis lectores n.n **_

_**Besos y karikusaludos n.n **_


End file.
